Beautiful Opportunities
by rjl.grey
Summary: Young Piper Chapman is a new and upcoming model trying to get her shot in New York. She finally gets an opportunity to make her name known, but when she meets the famous photographer, Alex Vause, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

It's mid-September in the glorious city of New York. The temperature is slowly falling and the colors are starting to change. Piper Chapman is slowly waking up to the bright morning and sunshine currently flashing into her bedroom through the sheer white curtains.

"Ugh Fuck" I groan as I rolls onto my stomach and stretch out my hand to grab my phone off the nightstand by my bed.

 _7:23 am_

"Shit" I jump out of bed realizing I'm going to be late if I'm out the door in the next 40 minutes.

Piper Chapman is a new and upcoming model. She's tall with blonde hair that falls right above her shoulders and has striking big blue eyes. She's skinny and athletically toned. She's effortlessly beautiful. And she's young, 23.

A few weeks ago, I got a call from my agent saying that I have a chance to be a part of a photoshoot. I'm not sure what for, but I do know that the photographer is _the_ Alex Vause. I've heard of the famous photographer; incredibly talented, intimidating, and is known for taking the most breathtaking photos of just about anything. Basically, Alex Vause is someone you want to impress.

The blonde rushes into the bathroom taking the fastest shower she has possibly ever taken and pulls on a white crop top that shows off her very defined stomach and jean shorts that makes her tanned legs look longer. She throws her hair up in a messy bun that somehow looks perfect and puts on light makeup even though the stylists will remove it and start from scratch if they decide to use her.

She gets a taxi and makes it 10 minutes before 8:00.

"Piper, good to see you managed to make it on time" her agent says. Her agent is John Bennett. He's a good-looking man with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a nice smile and is a really nice guy and is very good at his job. That smile can get him anywhere. A quality he and Piper share.

"Yea, I'm lucky. I happened to wake up early enough. I forgot to set my alarm last night"

"Always keeping me on my toes. Anyway, I already gave them your portfolio and the good news is that they like you. However, you'll meet with Ms. Vause in the next 10 minutes and she's really the one who decides if you're in"

"Okay what do I need to do?"

"Not much, just sit there and look pretty." He gives her a grin "Don't be fake or full of shit alright. I heard Ms. Vause hates suck ups and basic girls who try and woo their way in"

"Got it"

"Alright, great. I have to talk to some of the other company managers, will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes, John. I can look after myself" I give him a reassuring smile and he walks off.

I head over to the lounge and sit in one of chairs. I sit on my phone looking at emails when I hears a woman with a deep raspy voice say her name.

"Piper Chapman"

I look up to see possibly the most attractive woman I have ever seen in my life. She's tall, taller than me and has straight, dark raven colored hair that falls below her shoulders. The woman has enchanting green eyes framed by black secretary glasses and she is wearing tight black skinny jeans that hug all her curves perfectly, a white v neck top adorned with a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. This woman. Pure, walking sex.

I stand up and walk up to her reaching out my hand to greet her, "Hi, I'm Piper Chapman"

"Alex Vause" she extends her hand and when our hands touch, I feel sparks that travel throughout my body. I lock eyes with the raven-haired woman and I am completely taken back by the sexy smirk on her face. Wow.

We let go and drop our hands back to our sides. She turns her body to the side signaling me to follow her

"Follow me, kid"

Oh my god. Her _voice_.

We walk into her office and we sit across from each other. She not so subtly looks her up and down. I take this time to study the face of her and truly take in how stunning she is, but my thoughts are interrupted by her voice.

"Piper Chapman. 23. You've been a model for two years now and are slowly making a reputation for yourself. Your portfolio is impressive for someone so new to the game."

"Um, yea. Thank you, I've been really lucky" I say shyly.

"It's not luck, kid"

"I'm sorry?"

She lets out a raspy chuckle and I take a short intake of breath at how amazing that sound is.

"You're young, hot, and have a natural talent. John Bennett is your agent and he's a damn good one too. But I wouldn't give him or luck all the credit. You did this yourself."

Did she just call me hot? I look away and smile failing to hide the redness flowing to my cheeks. God, why is she making me so nervous.

She smirks again. It seems to be her signature and I think it might be the death of me.

"I think you'll do great for this shoot. What do you say kid?" She cocks her head to side and grins.

"Really? You don't want to drill me with a bunch of questions or anything" I'm completely shocked because most photographers try to get to know me more or at least take a few test shots.

"I don't need to ask. I have eyes, Piper. I know what I want and you're going to fit perfectly for some of the shots, individually and with the other models."

"So, no test shots?"

"We don't _have_ to, but I guess it won't hurt to get a feel for it. But first, you need to go to hair and makeup and then wardrobe. Bennett should be waiting for you in the lounge. I'll see you out there"

We both stand up and Alex holds the door open so I can exit the room.

"Thanks"

She nods and gives her a quick wink before shutting the door. Fuck, that wink.

John shows me to hair and makeup where they give me a light natural look, but put on darker eye makeup that make my blue eyes pop. My hair is done in loose waves and as the stylist puts it, "I look stunning". The hair stylist, a tall and beautiful dark-skinned woman named Sophia hands me the first outfit of the day.

"Here you go, darling. Now, put this on and go ahead and make your way to the studio. Alex told me she wants to take a few test shots with you so don't wait up on the other models. Changing rooms are up ahead to your left."

"Okay, thank you Sophia" I give her a warm smile and quickly go and change into the blue skinny jeans, black strappy heels, and tight black top. It's casual but she makes it look sexy nonetheless.

I head over to the studio where I see Alex setting up the cameras in front of a white background. It's typical for most shoots to feature a white backdrop and surrounding so the main focus in on the models.

"Hey" I say softly as I approach the brunette who has put her glasses on top of her head showing an unobstructed view of the woman's forest green eyes.

"Good, you're ready. Go ahead and stand in middle, I need to center the frame on you. No need to pose just yet."

I nod and walk over to where she I was instructed.

Alex walks up to me and briefly tells me to stand slightly to the side and pose. She leans in and I can smell her and it's utterly intoxicating. My senses are filled with the smell of leather and vanilla. Alex is so close, putting her hands on my body, moving and twisting my limbs and posture. Before stepping back, her hand comes up and she puts her finger under my chin and lifts it up slightly.

I'm so captivated by the raven-haired woman. I can sense the tension between us. I don't dare break whatever is happening right now. My gaze remains on her oh so green eyes.

I'm trying so hard to keep my breathing calm, but having Alex stand in front of me and touch me and looking me straight in the eyes is making that nearly impossible. Our eyes lock and neither of us look away. The chemistry is palpable and our gaze intense. Everything around us just seems to fade for a few short moments.

"Perfect" Alex whispers before dropping her gaze to my lips very briefly and then starts walking back to the camera.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and try to keep my composure as Alex looks though the lens and takes a few photos.

 _How am I suppose to do this all day?_


	2. Chapter 2

After a few shots, the rest of the models have already started to make their way into the studio. Alex was standing by her computer next to the cameras looking at the pictures she just took.

I start talking to a girl named Poussey. She's short and petite with a buzzed head but her smile is dazzling. Before I can get to know her more, I hear _her_ voice again and my head immediately turns to it.

"Hey kid, come look at these" she says without looking up from the screen.

I give Poussey a nod and walk over to the brunette and stand in front of the computer facing her.

"You aren't going to be able to see them from there. Get over here"

I let out a nervous chuckle and walk around the stand so I'm standing right next to this woman. I can practically feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I gotta say, these pictures are good. You're going to be great for this line. How do you feel about working with the other models?" Alex turns her head to look at me but then quickly looks towards the other side of the room where the rest of the women are conversing.

"They're great, I can't wait to work with them. Do I need to change first or is this the first outfit I'll be wearing?"

"For now, stay in that. I'm going to bring a few of the girls over here with you and we'll get started. Don't be nervous kid, it'll show in the pictures"

With that, she winks and makes her way over towards the group and starts talking to a few of them pointing towards my direction. A few moments later, four other women are standing next to me.

I met them briefly before so I already knows their names: Poussey, Lorna, Daya, and Janae. They are all beautiful and have been working for a while. They are very well known and liked.

"Okay, Lorna stand front left. Daya stand behind her a little. Janae and Poussey, mimic their positioning on the other side. I want to bring a lot of different emotion in this shot. And Piper, go in the middle and bend over slightly. Be carefree and vibrant alright. Change your poses as we go, drape yourselves over one another."

They go on like this for a good hour before they are swapped with other models. Everyone changes and then does individual shoots, couple shoots, and group shoots. A lot of the models here are incredibly popular in New York. They are favorites. I can't believe I get to work with them. There's Poussey, Taystee, Janae, Maritza, Flaca, Daya, Maria, and Lorna. They are all beautiful and different. So diverse and perfect when combined.

The day goes by fast and all of models have finished up their shots and have headed out. The crew packed up mostly everything besides Alex's camera and her laptop. The lights are lowered and now it's only Alex and I left in the studio. I'm the last to be shooting. It's late, around 9 pm and I'm just about ready for my final shots.

I just changed into my final outfit of the day, wearing a black strapless and cropped bustier bandeau with white shorts and an oversized purplish grey cardigan that falls off one of her shoulders. My hair is slightly tousled and makeup is dark.

Alex is looking through some of the earlier pictures when I walk out and sit cross legged in the middle of the floor. I sit up straight with my arms extended down holding on to one of my ankles. One leg is bent up more and I look down waiting on Alex. I don't say anything. For some reason that I don't know, I want to stay here with the brunette. I like that it's just the two of us because all of my nerves aren't as heightened since the other experienced models have left.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Huh?" I look up "Oh, yea sorry. What do you want me to do"?

Alex slowly walks up to me and crouches down in front of her. She touches my knee and brings it up more and pushes it outwards. My eyes follow her every move.

"Hold your arms straight down and on your ankles for the next few shots and then bring one up on your knee later. Since we had your hair tousled a bit, you'll run your hands through it for a few shots later, okay" Her hand is still on my leg and I can't help but focus on the warmth of her touch.

I nod and look up at Alex. I study the brunette's features and I don't care that she knows I'm staring. It's insane how incredibly attractive she is. She smiles softly and picks up her free hand and moves a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Her hand lingers on my cheek while she keeps eye contact. I slightly lean into the touch almost instinctually.

Time seems to not exist. It could have been a minute or an hour or a whole day, but I'm not sure. Green stares at blue and blue stares at green. Both bright and full of wonder.

Alex is the first to break the silence, "Stay just like that" Her voice has dropped to a whisper making it sound even huskier.

I can't bring myself to say anything, I just continue to study her. Alex removes her hand from my cheek ever so slowly, dragging the tips of her fingers tracing down my jaw with featherlike touches that sends shivers through my spine.

"Beautiful" Alex mumbles so quietly that Piper isn't even sure the brunette said it. But she did.

Alex drops her hands and I instantly miss her touch. She stands up never dropping her gaze. My eyes follow her as she rises and makes her way back to her camera.

I shake my head and smile realizing that I completely zoned out and she had already started. Alex takes more shots before I finally realize I actually need to pose and well, model.

When I look up again I start posing, giving Alex my best sultry and sexy look.

Seeing Alex flex her jaw at my change in demeanor, sends a new wave of confidence through me. And it starts to show the longer we continue. I part my lips and bring my hand to my hair as my elbow rests on my knee that's bent up and I tilt my head. After about 20 minutes, I decide to pick it up a notch. I bite my lower lip and look down and as I slowly start to pick up my head and look straight into the camera, I wink and give a devilish smile. I change poses and expressions going from painfully adorable and beautiful to drop dead gorgeous and seductive. I'm quite pleased with myself.

Another 20 minutes goes by and we are done.

"Okay, that should be enough for today." She pauses and looks at the pictures loading onto her laptop screen. "These are…great. You really do have a natural talent kid"

"Why do you call me that?" I stand up and walk up to Alex keeping a little distance because the pull between us is anything but minimal.

"Call you what" She looks up at me.

"Kid"

She lets out a chuckle, "I don't know, I just say it" she's smiling, clearly amused.

"Do you think of me as a child because I look like one or because I'm new to modeling?"

"You're young and a fresh face in this business, but no. I don't think of you as a child. A child wouldn't be able to produce pictures like these" she turns her head to the laptop where the shots of me looking incredibly seductive and confident are displayed.

"So then what do you think of me?" I take a step closer to her, testing the waters, and lock eyes.

"I think you got some serious talent… kid" she smirks

 _That fucking smirk_

I take a breath and get even closer. Only a couple inches are between us now. My voice drops an octave, "That's not what I meant." My voice is a whisper and I search the bright green eyes in front of me.

"What do you mean then" Alex steps even closer. Our lips only a few inches apart and our bodies nearly touching.

Feeling bold, I reach up and place the tips of my fingers on the older woman's jaw. It's a light touch, featherlike.

"Does this affect you is what I mean" I keep my eyes on her lips.

Alex doesn't say anything and she flexes her jaw. It's surprisingly hot. The way her jaw tightens when I touch her. The way she is restraining herself. She's losing control. There's obvious chemistry between the two of us. A pull towards one another. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop this connection or ignore it. It's too palpable.

I see her lips curl into her signature smirk as she also raises an eyebrow

"Well wouldn't you be affected if a model was mere inches from you"

 _How does cocking her eyebrow drive me insane?! Remain calm, Piper_

I look up after watching her lips. My fingers are carefully moving their way down her neck and making indescribable patterns by her collar bone.

"Considering I am a model, no, but I am when it's an enigmatic and hot photographer" I speak slowly

"So, you think I'm hot" she replies without missing a beat.

 _She grins again. Good god._

I stop moving my fingers and back up. This banter is something I like and I want to keep it up but at the same time I don't want to be talking at all.

 _Get it together Chapman!_

"Are you kidding?! Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"I did this morning. In fact, I do every morning." Her grin widens.

"You're literally sex on legs!" I immediately regret my inability to appear calm, collected, and smooth. My foot-in-mouth disease is quite severe and I'm internally punching myself in the face.

"Do you really want to know what I think of you?" She takes a step towards me and she tilts her head.

"Yes" my voice is barely above a whisper.

"I think you don't actually know the affect _you_ have on people." She pauses. "You make me lose control" Her voice is low and before I can even think of a reply both of her hands are cupping my cheeks pulling me into her, crashing her lips against mine.

The kiss isn't soft or sweet. It's intense. I instantly kiss her back. Her hands move down my body until they are firmly gripping my hips. She pulls me impossibly closer to her as my hands go to her hair. Her lips are soft and she glides her tongue against my lower lip asking for entrance. I give it to her and moan as her tongue slides into my mouth. Our mouths meld together and we fall into sync. I have never been kissed like this or felt this way simply from a kiss.

After what seems like a few minutes she breaks away and presses her forehead against mine. Our breathing is frantic as we catch our breath. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. My head is dizzy and it takes another minute before I come back. I finally open my eyes to see her already staring at me. She's the first to break the silence.

"Come home with me"

"Okay" is all I manage to say as she takes my hand and pulls me towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We head towards the door head out of the studio into the hallway leading towards the elevator. Before she leads me through the door, I push her up against the wall. My hands are pulling at the back of her neck and running through her hair. I kiss her and I kiss her hard. I only break the kiss so I can breathe. I pull on the lapels of her jacket, "Let's go" My voice is deep and I don't even recognize it. I see her eyes darken and she's instantly grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

We exit the studio and we are going a way that I didn't go when I came in. It's not surprising, the building we are in is 4 stories high. The bottom being the reception, the second is offices, the 3 is the studio. I don't know what's at the top but I guess I will soon.

We go around a corner and I see a spiral staircase leading up to another hallway. I have no idea where we are going but when we reach the top of the stairs and go down a corridor we reach a door. She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. She holds me up against the wall on the left. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths. She releases her grip on my right leg and reaches out to open the door. She pushes the door open and carries me through the threshold.

She's strong and the grip on my thighs is amazing. No thought is going through my mind other than the thought of her lips and hands on my body. She kicks the door closed and puts me back on my feet only for her to push me against the door. A moan escapes my mouth as her hips push into mine and she slips one of her thighs between my legs. She drops her head and starts kissing, sucking, and biting my neck.

 _Oh God_

Her hands are roaming my body. She drags them up and down on my sides and back. Her hand drops to my right thigh and she picks it up and wraps it around her own waist. I have no control. Her fingers slide up my exposed stomach. I'm still wearing the bandeau, but the cardigan fell off and is currently by our feet. She palms by breasts and one of us moans, but I don't know who. My hands are at the collar of her jacket. I push it off her shoulders and it drops to the floor. I bring my hands to her cheeks and pull her up so our lips meet again.

Her hands are down by my shorts and she swiftly unbuttons and pulls them down so I am now in only the bandeau and my underwear. Her lips leave mine again and she starts sucking at my pulse point, most likely leaving a mark. She goes lower to my collar bone kissing and biting along it. I reach under her shirt and start to pull it up.

"Off" I demand her.

She lifts her head back off and I quickly pull off her shirt revealing a navy-blue lace bra that is not doing much to contain her cleavage. I instantly bring my hands to her breasts and I can feel her smirk against my neck. I drop my leg from her waist and start to unzip her pants. She's still kissing down my chest but I push at her hips and turn us so now she is against the door. Now it's my turn.

I pull her jeans down and kiss my way up her right leg as my hand glides up her other leg. I grip her inner thigh at the same time I nip at her hip, leaving a mark. I make my way up her body leaving a trail up to her neck. She's moaning and I don't think I ever heard a more beautiful sound. She's had enough. She grabs the back of my head gripping a fistful of my hair and crashes her lips into mine as she pushes off the door and walks me backwards without breaking the kiss.

I have no idea how I got into her bedroom but the back of my knees hit the edge and I fall back pulling her on top of me.

She guides me up the bed so my head is on some pillows. She's straddling my hips, kissing every part of my exposed skin. She pulls the bandeau up and off me and leans back raking her eyes up and down my body.

"You're so fucking perfect" Is all she says before her lips are on mine again. She makes her way down my body until she reaches the top of my underwear. She hooks her fingers on the sides and pulls them off my legs. I feel her lips and tongue make their way from my ankles to my inner thigh. My head is back and my eyes are closed and I'm desperately gripping the sheets. She hasn't even started and I'm already on edge.

Then, I moan. Her tongue starts gliding against my folds. She starts at the bottom and slowly drags it up to my clit. She circles it soft and slow and I reach my hand down to her hair trying to get her closer. She inserts two of her long digits while she sucks on my bud and picks up a fast pace. I grip her hair harder and I hear her groan. It sends vibrations and I buck my hips at the feeling.

I'm on edge and I can't hold on for much longer. I try to delay it but she's making it almost impossible. With a few more strokes and sucks, I let go and feel my body come undone. It rips through my body starting at my core and goes to my toes. I'm practically screaming at this point and my head is fuzzy. Pure ecstasy.

My breathing is rapid and after lapping up everything, she kisses her way back up my body. She holds me for a few minutes as I come down.

"Wow" is all I can get out and I hear her chuckle. I open my eyes and she's right there looking at me with a huge grin on her face. I reach up and pull her lips down to mine and kiss her with passion and want.

I flip us over so that I'm straddling her. She looks shocked at my movement. Her eyes are nearly black and she's gripping my thighs like her life depends on it. I kiss her again and I pull away just enough so she can't reach me. She groans in frustration. She tries to pull me back down but I grab her wrists with each hand and pin them above her head. I look her straight in the eyes.

"My turn"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is chapter 4 so make sure you check out chapters 2 and 3 as well! Sorry, I don't know how this site works that much. I'm new to this whole thing. Thank you so much.**

I wake up in a haze, unaware of my surroundings and how I got there for a few seconds before I remember. Last night was amazing. Just her touch set my skin on fire. The room is dimly lit by the rising sun so it must be early morning.

I turn to lay on my back and look to my left and that's when I see her. She's laying on her stomach with her head on the side facing me. Her raven locks are sprayed across the pillow and a few strands on her face. Her left arm is stretched out across my waist. I can't help but stare. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I turn towards her and shamelessly admire her. I can just look at her without any distractions and I gently move my hand to her cheek pushing back the strands behind her ear. I trace my fingers along her jaw as I take in the breathtaking attractiveness of this woman. Of her. The pad of my thumb rubs across her bottom lip before I lean in and plant the softest of kisses on her lips.

"mmm, morning" her voice is thick with sleep and she doesn't even open her eyes but her lips are curled into a smirk.

 _How can someone barely awake look so sexy_

"Did I wake you?" my fingers are still tracing mindless patterns below her jaw.

"Yes" her face breaks out into a genuine smile revealing her teeth.

"I'm sorry" I say it softly

She opens her eyes and looks at me. We don't speak for a minute, but then she looks down at my lips and leans in capturing her lips with mine. It's soft and sweet at first but then it turns into something more. She gets on her elbows and then slides on top of me and our naked bodies are touching and it feels so damn good. I moan into the kiss as she slides her tongue across my lip and I open my mouth to let her in.

After a few minutes of a very steamy make out session do our lips finally part. She's looking at me again and I think I might melt. Her lips are swollen and a dark pink now and I can't help but smile.

"What're you smiling at"

I bring my thumb to her lip and brush across it slightly pulling it down. My gaze fixated on her lips with the smile still plastered on my face.

"You"

She smiles back and it's not a smirk. It's a big toothy grin and it does something to me but I don't know what. I can't explain it. She leans down again and gives me a chaste kiss and I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Can I take a shower? I feel _very_ dirty"

"Hmmm, but I prefer you this way" the smirk is back and I can't help but smile.

"I think that since it is from your own doing that you should only be courteous. I happen to like getting clean" I say in matter of fact.

"Courteous huh? Well then, I guess I better join you. You know, to be courteous and be a good host, of course"

"No. You stay here. You're only going to be dirty" I tease her.

"Come on Pipes, I'll even help wash you. I'll be _very_ thorough" she kinks her eyebrow and I almost give in.

"Don't we have to be in the studio by 7 this morning. You'll only be a distraction" I give her a devilish grin

She kisses me again. Then she starts kissing down my neck. I look at the nightstand and the time reads 6:45.

"Fine, but you'll regret it" I feel her smile against my skin but she doesn't stop leaving kisses down my neck.

"Oh I already regret it, but we have work. You know, you have to set up and I have to be in hair and makeup in less than 15 minutes. And if I let you shower with me, I won't be able to leave"

"Fair point. One thing though" she mumbles against my skin.

"hmm?"

"We are going to have to do swimsuit and lingerie shots today, so you might want to hurry and get to Sophia before all the other models show up"

"Why?"

"Well I just thought you might want Sophia to cover up all the hickeys. I mean _I_ don't mind, but—"

My eyes widen and I shoot up in the bed throwing Alex off of me. I stand up and look down at my body, there are dark and light marks on my stomach, chest, and god knows how many are on my neck. Alex is laughing as her eyes stare at my marked body.

"Alex! I'm a fucking model and now it looks like some vampire attacked me!"

"I got a little…carried away. But don't worry, Sophia can cover them up for you" There's no regret in her voice, she's proud of them.

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing"

"Piper, it's not like that would be the first time she's done something like that. She won't care."

"Where's the bathroom"

"Down the hall to the right. Are you sure you don't want me to join? I'm very good with my hands" She gives me a cheeky smile.

"No more help from you" I point my finger at her and she takes this opportunity to grab my wrist and pull me down on top of her.

She kisses me deeply and I forget all about my current problem.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night"

I hit her arm playfully, earning a chuckle from her. I get up and make my way to the door.

"I'm more than happy to help" I'm not looking at her but I just know she's smirking. I don't reply and instead flick her off as I make my way to the shower.

10 minutes later I'm picking up my clothes from the ground while in one of Alex's t-shirts and a pair of leggings. Alex is in the kitchen cutting up fruit and mixing it with some granola and yogurt. She insisted I eat more, but since I'm shooting today I want to look defined.

As we leave her loft, she pushes me against the door and kisses me.

"I won't be able to do that all day"

I smile at her smuttiness and we walk down to the studio. No one is here besides Sophia who is just now setting up. Alex gives me a wink before heading to go set up.

"Hey, Sophia. You ready for me?"

"One moment girl. I have to set up and speak with Alex first. Go ahead and take the clothes from the rack. Your first outfit is marked. You'll be in skimpy outfits for most of the shoots today. It's for a different magazine. _Whispers_ I think. They want hot and racy. They are even bringing in some male models to work with."

"Okay, but uh…"

"Spit it out honey" She's still setting up the hair and makeup supplies.

"Um, let me get changed first and then I'll tell you"

I put on the black strappy heels and the matching black lace lingerie set. I look ridiculous with all these marks. I throw on the beige coat and make my way back to Sophia who just walked back in.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She turns on the vanity lights and pulls out the stool.

"Um. Well, don't be mad but I have a little..uh.. extra work for you"

She looks at me and crosses her arms. She's still smiling but has a confused look on her face.

"What do mean?"

Instead of speaking I open the coat revealing all the marks. My cheeks redden and I bite my lower lip as I drop my head in embarrassment.

Sophia lets out a big laugh, "Oh, honey. Vause got you good" She walks up to me and raises my chin so she can see my neck more.

"Wha-, how did you? I-"

She chuckles and walks back to the vanity signaling me to stand in front of it. "Please, I saw her too. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Luckily she's only the photographer so I don't need to cover her up."

"So you can blemish them?"

"Of course I can. I'm fabulous"

After Sophia expertly covers all the marks before the others arrive and does, she does my hair and makeup. She put on a smoky eye, dark red lipstick, contour, and highlight. I look like walking sex and I can't wait for Alex to see me.

Alex is facing away from me when I walk into the studio with my coat on. She's talking to Maritza and some guy I assume is one of the models. He has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He's shirtless and has very defined muscles. He's attractive yes, but my eyes are on Alex.

I walk over to Poussey and Lorna and chat with them until I see Alex, Maritza, and the other guy walk up to us.

"Piper, this is Nathan. Nathan this is Piper. You'll be shooting with her and Lorna first"

I look up at Nathan and say hi and when he introduces himself to Lorna I flash a wink to Alex.

"Alright ladies, and Nathan, stand over there and we'll get the bed out for later shots"

I drop my coat and I notice both Alex and Nathan rake over my body. I smile and head over to the spot.

Lorna and I stand on either side of Nathan and drape our arms on him. I can see him lean into me and flash me a smile before turning his attention to the camera where I see Alex shoot him a look before snapping some shots. For the next 30 minutes, the three of us were posing and practically right on one another in hardly anything.

In between breaks, I switched off with other male and female models. I've noticed Nathan hasn't kept his eyes off me the whole day. I don't mind, he's a model and I'm a model. We are attractive people. He's completely harmless. I walk in front of the camera with Maritza and we take a few pictures together. The manager for the magazine we are shooting for has taken a liking to us two and has decided he wanted us together for a few shots. We take a few racy shots where our lips almost touch but it's for the magazine so we don't mind. We have done this plenty of times before.

I've changed like 10 times today and now I'm in a blood red lingerie set with matching stilettos. The magazine guy, Damien, is talking to Alex and after a few moments she yells over to the group of models saying who's up next.

"Piper, Nathan. You're up"

The manager comes over before we sit on the bed.

"I need sexy and scandalous from you two. Make it look like you want each other. Blondie, you're in our hottest lingerie set, so we need you guys to make this the best. You're models, wander your hands, grip each other. Make it look fabulous! I want it sexy. Claws are out."

We both nod and Nathan sits on the edge on the bed. I stand by him with one hand around his neck and my other hand on his chest. He reaches around my waist and grips my ass. I'm a little taken back and look at the manager who nods his head saying that's what he wants.

"Excuse my hands for these shots. It's what he wants" Nathan whispers in my ear

"Don't worry about it, I understand" I give him a big smile and when I look up I see Alex with a stern look on her face and her jaw clenched. I can see the muscle flexing. Her eyes fixated on his hands.

She meets my eyes and I mouth, "It's okay"

She looks away and bends behind the camera. We start shooting and eventually we end up laying on the bed draped on one another. We've been like this for the past 20 minutes and are almost done for the day.

"Okay you two, for the next few shoots I need kissing. Not on the lips however I want a couple of you almost kissing with looks of longing. Nathan, then you'll have your lips on her neck and vice versa. Alright, give me something good!"

Alex looks pissed and all I can give her is an apologetic look but she avoids my eyes. It hurts. This is only a photoshoot. She should know this. Hell, she's done many photoshoots like this before.

For the next 10 minutes, we do what Damien said, but as we finished up the very last shots, Nathan leans in the last inch and puts his lips on mine while my eyes are closed for the shot. It only lasts a couple of seconds before I realize what's happening and pull away. I get off the bed and pick up my coat and put it on. I walk into the lounge and get out a bottle of water before Nathan is right in front of me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, I know that might have caught you off guard, but I've been wanting to do that all day." He leans in and puts his right hand on my hip.

I put my hand on his chest ready to push him back when Alex walks in through the door.

 _Oh god, of course_

I push him back but not before Alex sees us with his hand on my hip and my hand on his chest. My eyes widen and before I can say anything, Alex storms out of the room.

"Nathan, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm kind of seeing someone" with that I rush out the door in hopes of finding Alex but she's nowhere to be found

 _Dammit!_

I see Poussey packing up her stuff and walk up to her, "Hey, P, have you seen Alex?"

"Hey Chapman! Uh, nah. I just saw her grab her jacket and storm out. She looked pissed off."

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you next week?"

"Aight Blondie" She gives me a smile and I walk back into the changing rooms to put on my clothes. Or Alex's clothes I should say. How the fuck and I'm suppose to find her if I don't even have her number.

"Fuck!"

I grab my stuff walk back into the studio. Everyone's gone. It was a short day and we ended early so it's only 6pm. I have no idea what to do about Alex, but I need to find her and explain to her that what happened was definitely not what it looked like. So, I walk up to the 4th floor and sit in front of her door, hoping she'll come back soon.

I lean my head back against the door and sigh.

"Shit"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy for all the great reviews. You guys are so great and I really appreciate the comments. Thank you so much for your kindness and for liking this story. It's my first one and I'm not sure where I am heading with it, but I am continuing the story. I won't be able to post in the next few days because I live in Florida. My power has been going on and off all day and the eye of the storm is suppose to hit where I am tonight and tomorrow so I may not have power for a little while but I will update when I can! Thank you so much, it means a lot that you guys enjoy this story. So, here is chapter 5. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in the future!**

I wake up still sitting on the ground leaned back against Alex's door. I check my phone and it's 11pm. It has only been an hour since I checked my phone last and I must have dozed off.

John said that I'm still working with the same company. I agreed to a two-year contract. The other models that I have been working with are already signed and I like them a lot. They were excited for me to join saying it's always good to have a fresh face be a part of the company.

The company is Diamond Modeling and Photography Agency. Alex is the head of photography being the lead photographer. She's in charge of picking the models and often likes to take the lead in most shoots, but she's partnered with Nicky Nichols, who I heard has a good creative and often unique eye when it comes to photos. Being a part of this company is my way to making a name for myself and I should be happy with the photoshoot these past two days, but I can't. All I can think about is Alex.

I close my eyes again and think about the previous night and how amazing it was. She made me feels things I have never felt before. I'm not just talking physically. Yes, she's great in bed, but it's not just that. We have this emotional connection too. It's weird and crazy but it's there and I can't ignore it. So that's why I'm still sitting here hoping that she'll come back. I want to see where this goes. Where _we_ go. I bend my legs up and cross my arms on top of my knees. I lean my head back against the door and _wait._

I open my eyes again when I hear two people laughing down the hall and banging against the walls. I recognize one voice. _Her voice_ and she's not alone.

Two people come around the corner with their arms around one another. I see Alex push a shorter brunette against the wall about 10 feet from where I'm sitting. Alex attacks her mouth and I can see their tongues going in and out of each other's mouths. Alex's hands are on her hips while the brunette's are around her neck pulling her closer. My stomach drops and I feel like I've just been punched in the gut.

I guess I was just another one night stand. Great. I stand up. I'm still in her shirt and leggings and I just want to rip them off me, but I can't move. Seconds feel like hours and I feel so stupid. So stupid to believe that we actually had a connection. She probably does this with a lot of models. I mean, it makes sense. Alex is hot and can make them feel special with one look.

I clear my throat trying to gain the ability to speak. They hear it and as soon as Alex's eye land on mine her smile drops and her brows furrow in confusion and shock.

"Piper?"

"I- sorry. I um, I shouldn't have waited. Clearly I misjudged everything." I briskly try to walk by and get out of there, but Alex drops her hands from the girl's waist and tries to grab my forearm

"Piper, wait!"

I pull my arm away, "Just forget it, Alex! It's my fault to think that we had something" I seethe through my teeth. My anger is bubbling, but seeing her with someone else and willingly kissing someone else is making me jealous beyond belief even if I have no right to be.

With that I run down the stairs and head down to the bottom floor. I hear her call my name, but I don't turn around. I run out the door into the cold night and start making the long and cold walk home. It's too late to catch a cab. No cab is out at 2am. I walk briskly down the street before I feel a hand on my shoulder turning me around. It's Alex.

She's out of breath.

"Leave me alone, Alex. Go back to your girlfriend or your next notch on your bedpost. I don't care" I try to turn back around and walk away but she holds me still

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me? You do NOT get to be mad at me when you're the one flirting and kissing some guy!"

" _He_ kissed _me!_ And if you would have let me explain before storming off, I would have told you that he came onto me, but I told him I wasn't interested because I was into someone else! I'm into _you_ , Alex. But obviously I was just another fuck to you so forget it and leave me the fuck alone!"

Her expression softens at my confession. I'm out of breath from yelling and I just can't look her in the eye. I'm finding the ground much more interesting.

"Oh" is all she says.

I look up and I see smudged lipstick by her lips from that other girl and the anger rises in me again. I'm hurt.

"Yea, _oh_! Go back to your little girlfriend, Alex. I'm done here. I'm tired and my body hurts from sitting on the fucking ground waiting for you! Now, I'm going home. Goodbye, Alex."

And with that I turn around and start walking. She didn't stop me or say anything. When I reach the corner I look back and see her run her hand through her hair and walk back into the building. I don't know if I wanted her to stop me, but watching her go back inside knowing that she is most likely hooking up with that girl really fucking hurt. All these emotions that I have felt these past two days have physically drained me.

When I get home I don't take a shower or eat or do anything. I crawl into bed and I realize I am still in her clothes. _God, they smell like her._ I take them off my body and throw them off my bed. It only makes me miss her more and brings up thoughts of her with someone else. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling until I drift off into a dreamless sleep grateful that I don't have to work and see her tomorrow.

The next stay I slept in and stayed home for most of the day, except for the time I went for a run. I ran for what seemed like hours until I could hardly move my legs. Alex has really gotten under my skin and I can't help but replay our night together, only to be followed by her shoving her tongue down another girl's throat. Usually I get that some people only do casual hookups, a one and done thing, but with Alex, it felt like more than that. At least to me. So, I ran until I thought my lungs were going to burst and I was too exhausted to be mad, hurt, jealous, or whatever the fuck it is that I'm feeling.

It's 8pm now and I'm sitting on the couch clad in light blue pajama shorts and grey tank top. There's a bottle of tequila with a shot glass on the coffee table as I'm reading a book. My hope is that eventually I won't be able to read the words anymore. I'm relaxed and trying to indulge in my book, but there's a knock on the door.

I set my book down and walk to the door of my apartment and open it without looking through the peep hole to see who it is.

"Alex?"

"Hey" her voice is soft, "Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you" I start to close the door but she puts her arm out and stops it. Her eyes are pleading, "Please?"

I open the door to let her in and turn around and make my way to the couch. She closes the door and follows me. I sit at the edge of the black leather couch while she sits in a chair in front of me to the right.

"What do you want to talk about" my voice is bitter.

"I'm sorry"

"You're an adult, Alex. You don't need to apologize for sleeping with someone"

"But I do need to apologize for not taking the time to listen to you"

I laugh sarcastically, "Okay"

"Okay?"

"That's what I said" I know I'm being an ass but it hurts to even look at her.

"I didn't sleep with her"

I look up, "what?"

"That girl you saw me with, I didn't sleep with her. I was going to, but I couldn't."

"Sorry for spoiling your fun. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else to fuck around with"

She scoffs, "Jesus, Piper. Do you not hear what the fuck I'm saying?! I couldn't sleep with her because it wasn't you. It was a mistake because all I really wanted was you"

"So, what Alex, you just decided to fuck someone else because you wanted me! That doesn't make any fucking sense" I stand up and I'm animatedly moving my hands around trying to exaggerate my words.

"I know and I'm sorry. After I went back inside I told her to leave. I usually don't get jealous over girls, Piper. I don't care if they are flirting with someone else or doing other people. I fuck around and have meaningless sex, but—"

I cut her off, "That's great Alex, really fucking great. I'm glad to know I'm just another girl you had meaningless sex with"

"Piper!" Alex stands up now and she starts yelling back at me.

"What" I'm seething through my teeth at this point. This whole conversation is making me livid and the alcohol in my system isn't helping.

"You're _different_. The other night wasn't meaningless to me. I like you and whatever it is between us, I felt it too"

"Then why was it so easy for you to just hook up with someone else, huh?"

She steps closer and takes my hand. I try to pull away, but she only pulls me closer.

Her voice drops to a whisper, "It's the only way I thought I could numb the anger and pain after seeing you with that guy. I know I don't even have the right to be jealous, but I was."

"Then why didn't you try to talk to me before storming off"

"Because I can't think straight when it involves you. I like you." Her green eyes are staring straight into my soul and I can't even be mad at her anymore. I don't know if it's the alcohol or just her, but after hearing her say that I grab her face and kiss her.

She responds almost instantly grabbing my hips and pulling me against her. It's a long, sweet kiss and I savor the taste of her lips and her smell before pulling away. I cup her face, stroking my thumb against her cheek.

"You should have started with that"

She breaks out into a smile and leans in, capturing her lips with mine once again. God I could melt into the kiss. It's not rushed or hungry.

I pull away, "We shouldn't"

She gives me an incredulous look before speaking, "Really? You want to stop this"

"I don't want to rush anything. Don't you think we've already rushed into enough things. We haven't even been on a date."

She chuckles before kissing me again. This time she kisses back hard before pulling away.

"Fine, have it your way. Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 8"

"That's not asking me out"

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer" With that she heads for the door and before leaving she looks over her shoulder giving me a smirk, "See you on Saturday, Pipes" before throwing me a wink and closing the door behind her.

3 days. I can handle 3 days. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have power and internet again. I'm so happy with all the reviews and can't believe people actually like my work! Let me know what you all think.**

The past 3 days could not have gone any slower. It has passed agonizingly slow and now it's only 30 minutes before Alex is picking me up. I have no idea what to expect and it feels like my stomach is full of butterflies floating around with machine guns.

I decided on grey skinny jeans, black booties, a white tank top with a long sleeve blue plaid over it. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows and checked myself in the mirror. My makeup was light and natural. I looked hot, but still casual. I'm finishing up applying a light pink lip gloss, I hear a knock on the door. Alex is here. God, why am I so nervous? I already slept with her and worked with her, but this is an actual _date_.

I quickly walk to the front door and open it revealing Alex who, of course, is sporting her signature smirk. As my eyes land on her, my mouth goes dry. I rake over her form as I take in every inch of her body. She's clad in all black: combat boots, the tightest pair of black skinny jeans I have ever seen in my life, a tight v-neck shirt, and her signature leather jacket. She has on dark eyeliner, accentuating her intensely green eyes.

"Very subtle, kid" She breaks me from my trance

"You know I don't like when you call me that" I imitate her smirk and she kinks her eyebrow in response.

I notice her gaze traveling down my body and I see her eyes sparkle as she returns to my eyes.

"Why do you think I say it?"

"Oh, shut up. Asshole"

"Make me" her stare is intense and it's like we are battling for dominance. So, I go for the kill.

I lean in inches from her lips before turning to the side as soon as she closes her eyes. I whisper in her ear, "You wish"

I lean back with an innocent smile on my face, "Are we just gonna stand here or are we ready to go?"

She gives me a grin, "Bold move, Chapman. You're going to regret doing that."

I walk past the threshold, close and lock the door, and start walking down the hall, Alex not too far behind. I look over my shoulder, "Make me"

When we get to the front of the building I see her walk up to a black motorcycle. _How could she become sexier_.

"Don't tell me that's yours"

She effortlessly swings one leg over the bike and sits down, "Get on, kid"

I shake my head and chuckle and climb on the bike sitting behind her. I get close and push my body against hers before wrapping my arms around her stomach, "How the fuck did you just become hotter?"

She lets out a raspy chuckle before revving the motorcycle to life.

"You better hold on, Pipes"

After a 45 minute drive out of the city we arrive at some field in what looks like the middle of nowhere.

"You planning on murdering me out here" I ask as she turns off the bike and we both get off

"I could, but then who else would I want to take pictures of" she throws me wink and takes my hand.

We walk for about 10 minutes before we get to what looks like a clearing. As we get closer I see that we are at the top of a cliff near the edge and we can see the whole city from up here but also have a view of the starry night sky.

Alex pulled out a large blanket and a picnic basket that was hidden behind a bush. She lays out the blanket and sits down patiently as I take it in.

"This view is amazing!" My eyes light up at the breathtaking sight.

I turn my head towards her and see her staring, "Yea, it is" she looks straight at me and I can't help but drop my head as I feel the heat rushing to my face.

"You're such a sap" I say quietly

She pats the ground next her and I sit down next to her. She reaches into the basket and pulls out two wine glasses, a bottle of very nice wine, and some food. She opens the bottle and pours us both a glass.

"I've never been on a date like this"

"Good, I wanted to show you something different."

"Thank you" I take her hand in mine "No one has never done something like this for me"

"That's a shame. They really missed out on this incredible view" She grins cheekily.

I shove her lightly on the shoulder with my other hand. "Hey! I was giving you a compliment, you jackass" I can't help but laugh.

"Compliment accepted then"

For the next hour and a half, we talk about anything and everything. I learned that she grew up in Jersey with a mom who worked four jobs to get them by and a nonexistent dad who she never met until she was 18, which was only an utter disappointment. He payed for her to go to college where she fell in love with photography and got noticed when she graduated. She was a solo photographer until about 5 years ago when she joined Diamond and quickly rose to become the department head. She loves to read and is too smart for her own good. Truly amazing in my opinion.

We are currently laying down next to one another look at the stars. I turn my head and look at her in the moonlight. Her skin is glowing and eyes are sparkling.

"Have you ever considered modeling for one of your shoots?"

She releases a deep laugh before turning her head towards me.

"Nope, I like the magic that happens behind the camera."

"I'm serious. You could totally be a model."

"Not thanks. I like seeing it from behind the lens and capturing moments. That's why I'm excited for next week when we are going somewhere to take photos. They are going to be stunning."

"Very true, but you could so be model"

We both laugh lightly and just look at each other for a while. There's no need to speak and it's not awkward. It's as if we are communicating with just our eyes. After a while, she breaks the spell by sitting up and pours me more wine.

"If I didn't know any better, it seems like you're trying to get me drunk"

"So what if I am?" She wags her eyebrows up and down and I can't up but shove her playfully.

"I'm a lightweight so you might end up carrying me home." I say as I gulp the glass down.

She just raises her eyebrows before finishing her own drink. She takes my glass and sets them off to the side. We are looking at each other again and I see her lean in, but back away. Without any hesitation, I pull her face towards me and kiss her softly. When she kisses me back I put my hands on her chest and push her down. I straddle her hips and continue to kiss her while her hands roam my body.

Everywhere she touches burns my skin and it drives me crazy when her hands move from my hips, to my stomach, back, sides, breasts, arms, and hands that I lose all train of thought. She's not reaching out with haste, it's light and gentle touches, a lot different from our first encounter like this.

I slowly move my lips down her neck, moving my hands to her breasts and massage them lightly. I want to cherish her body and take my time. She's withering beneath me and I can sense she's not use to it.

"If you want to me stop I will" I pull away and look into her sparkling eyes

She pulls me back down and in between kisses, she mumbles against my lips, "Don't you dare"

I smile against her lips and pull at the hem of her shirt and take it off. I immediately move my lips down her collar bone to her chest. She lifts up and I quickly unhook her bra and toss it to the side. I kiss down her body, spending an ample amount of time on her breasts before continuing to her toned stomach.

I unbutton her jeans and pull them off her long legs along with her panties in one motion. I take my time and kiss around her thighs and hips. She bucks her hips but doesn't say anything because if I know anything about Alex Vause, it's that she will never beg.

I move up her body so that I'm on her side. I suck one of her nipples in my mouth the same time I insert two fingers in her. I thrust in and out in a constant and good pace. My thumb pushes down on her clit and I do this for a short time before I start kissing down her body again. My head is right above her sex and her scent is utterly intoxicating.

I glide my tongue through her folds before thrusting in. Her hand shoots down to my hair as I continue my motions. I move my tongue up to her clit and suck on it lightly the same time I insert three fingers and she loses it. Her body shudders and she comes undone.

I scoot up so that I'm level with her head again and I don't say anything as she tries to calm her breathing. When she finally opens her eyes and looks at me I break into a smile.

"Jesus, kid, I'll get you back for that too. But as much as I would love to continue out here, it's fucking freezing. Lets get you home." she chuckles lightly and moves a strand of hair behind my ear.

…

As we approach the front of my building she shuts off her bike and waits for me to get off before doing so herself. We walk up to my floor and are now standing at the open doorway.

"Thank you, Alex I had a lot of fun" I lean against the side of the door frame

"Me too, kid. I know we are taking it slow, or whatever that means considering tonight's _events_ , but can I have your number. I just realized we never got to exchange that information the night we met due to certain _activities_ " she raises her eyebrows as she adorns her face with her fucking smirk that I almost forget her initial question.

I walk up to her and wrap my hands around her waist. I pull her close and our lips meet for a brief moment before I slide my hand in her back pocket taking out her phone and back away with a smirk on my face. I quickly type in my number before handing her phone back to her.

"You're such a fucking tease" she says jokingly with a small smile on her face.

 _I don't understand how she can be so hot, yet so adorable at the same time._

We stare at each other for a bit before she moves closer to me. She cups my cheek and brings her other hand to my waist. She kisses me and our lips mold together. As we break the kiss she strokes my cheek with the pad of her thumb as our lips are not even a few inches apart.

"Goodnight, Piper Chapman" she rasps and then backs up and sending me a wink before turning around and leaving me breathless. I'm still able to feel her lips on mine as she turns the corner and walks out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**These next few chapters are shorter but it's so I can develop their connection more. Well, more so their physical connection ;) Smut is coming in future chapters and the development of their relationship. I would really appreciate ideas for future chapters. Let me know what you guys think. I'm still nervous about my writing so you're honesty and criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you guys so much! Enjoy.**

I wake up the next morning to the bright sun flashing through the big bay window in my bedroom. I look over at the clock on my nightstand.

 _11:57_

After my date with Alex last night I felt relieved and now I can't stop the big smile spreading across my face. I still have until Wednesday before I go back for another shoot. I should really talk to John and see what I'm doing for that, but I decide that I will give him a call later. I climb out of bed and quickly get changed into my running gear.

After my two hour run, I return home and take a long shower. As I come out of the shower drying myself off, my phone buzzes.

FROM: UNKNOWN

 _Let's hang out tonight. Your place. 8 o'clock. I promise to behave, that is if you want me to ;)_

 _I can bring over a few movies and some drinks –AV_

I save her number in my phone before sending out my reply. The good thing about text is that I can keep a confident façade even though just the thought of her makes me nervous.

FROM: PIPER

 _I'd like that. As for being on your best behavior…let's see how much restraint you have in maintaining a slow pace_

FROM: ALEX

 _Be careful, pipes, you're not the only one that can be a tease_

FROM: PIPER

 _See you tonight Al. xx_

FROM: ALEX

 _Looking forward to it, Pipes. xx_

…

For the rest of the day I lounge around reading and cleaning the apartment, distracting myself from the thoughts of a certain raven-haired beauty coming over tonight. It's 7:50 meaning Alex should be here soon. I'm sitting on the couch reading Gatsby in extremely short red plaid pajama bottoms and a fitted, thin white tank top. I have little make up on and my hair is natural. It's starting to rain outside and I can hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. I get pulled from my trance of watching the rain fall from a light banging on the door.

I get up and swing open the door to reveal Alex standing with a 6-pack of beer in one hand and a premium bottle of tequila in the other with a few movies tucked under her arm. She's sporting her signature smirk as her hair is wet and clinging to her face. Her hair looks even darker than it already is and her clothes are drenched and sticking to her perfectly fit body. She has on a red v neck adorned with her signature black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with rips on the knees.

"Miss me?" she asks as he hands me the bottle of tequila. She looks down at my body as she walks by. "Cute pjs" she says over her shoulder

I take the bottle from her hands and start making my way back inside with a goofy grin on my face, "Meh, but I do appreciate your presence now that you brought me tequila"

She shakes her head and walks into the kitchen, "Should I just leave the tequila here with you then since I don't seem that welcomed"

I set the tequila down on the counter as I reach into the cabinets and pull out two shot glasses, "Well, I do need someone to drink with so I guess you'll do" I raise my eyebrow mimicking her.

"Ouch" she fakes a pained expression and I can't help but laugh

I pour us each a shot and hand her the glass before clicking it with mine and knocking it back

"Would it be a stretch to assume you were nervous" she bants before knocking her own shot back.

"Nope, just thirsty. Let's bring this to the couch"

She nods and we bring the drinks to the couch before sitting next to each other. I pull one leg underneath me while the other hangs off the couch. There's so much sexual tension in the room that it's almost impossible to ignore. So, I pour another round and down it.

"So, Piper Chapman, how do you feel about horror films"

"They aren't my first choice considering I'm a pussy when it comes to them but since you're here with some liquid courage I think that would be great. What movies do you have?"

"Hmm, say pussy again" she gives me a small smile and I can't help but to return it with a small chuckle.

I grab a beer and open it on the table as I look through the movies Alex brought. I take my time because I'm trying to collect myself.

"Here, I heard this one is good" I pick up insidious and hold it in front of her

"Good choice kid, let's put it in. Do you have a blanket, it's fucking cold. What are you some ice princess?"

I stand up and start walking to my bedroom door, "I'll get you a change of clothes since yours are soaked. And yes, I am a princess" I throw her a wink and walk in to retrieve a pair of grey sweatpants long enough to fit her and a big black t shirt. I grab a big fuzzy blanket before heading back out to the couch.

"Here, you can change into these. Bathroom is down the hall, you can get a towel and dry your hair a little too if want. I'll put in the movie."

"Thanks" She stands up in front of me, way closer than she needs to be and stares directly into my eyes.

My breath hitches at her proximity and how she slides her hand on top of mine as she takes the clothes. She holds the eye contact for another minute before walking by me to the hallway. I breathe in deep and inhale her intoxicating scent of rain, leather, and vanilla.

 _Just the way she smells makes me nervous. Fuck._

I walk up to the tv and put the movie in and wait to start it until she gets back. I lay the blanket over my legs and lay back against the couch. I don't spread it out in hopes that she will sit near me. When she gets back I can't believe how good she looks in my clothes. She smiles cheekily before sitting down next to me and pushing the outside of her thigh against mine. I open the blanket and she pulls some of it over her body.

Her scent is filling up my nose and clouding my head. I shake my head slightly trying to shake the feeling rising in my core and press play. Throughout the first 30 minutes of the movie, I catch her stealing glances at me and every time I catch her she just smirks as I blush nearly every time.

As the movie plays on, I find myself shrinking away from the screen and hiding under the blanket. Alex just laughs at me and moves her hand to the top of my knee and strokes it gently.

Alex keeps her eyes fixed on the screen as she aimlessly moves her thumb along my smooth skin, gradually sliding her hand higher up my thigh. My attention is now focused on her hand and I completely forget about the movie and how scary it is. I try and go back to the movie, but each time she moves her hand up higher causing me to flex the muscle as I try not to squirm under her touch.

Her hand is inches from my center and I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. We are too close. I can feel her looking at me and I can feel her breath by my ear.

She leans in and whispers into my ear. Her lips grazing my ear as she speaks, "What do you think of the movie?"

I close my eyes briefly when she talks. She has this power over me that I can't seem to shake. Her fingers are stroking my inner thigh and I'm losing all control. I know we are "taking it slow" but having her here, sitting this close to me, touching my skin, I'm not sure I can handle not doing anything about it.

I pick up my head and try to distract myself from her scent and her touch.

"uh yea, it's just um… really scary" I pull the blanket higher to my neck trying to make it seem believable, but I already know she isn't buying it.

She hums and it sends vibrations to my ear, "Is that why you have goosebumps or is there another reason?" she squeezes my thigh as she continues to whisper in my ear.

"Only reason"

"Hmm, okay" she says agonizingly slow as she moves her lips behind my ear and kisses the skin

"What happened to you behaving yourself, Al?" I say but tilt my head to the side giving her more access to the exposed skin

"This is me behaving" she mumbles against my neck as she plants small kisses and sucks lightly

I moan with pleasure, "What about the movie."

"Fuck the movie" she growls

I try my best to sound innocent and postpone the inevitable, "But it's the whole reason you're here"

She moves her hand over my center and starts to rub lightly, "It's definitely not the reason"

I buck my hips unintentionally and breathe out, "Then what's the reason" I turn my head to her and look at her. She brings her gaze up from my lips and now I'm looking directly into her emerald orbs.

"Why don't I show you" she rasps as she leans forward capturing my lips with her in an intensely passionate kiss full of desire and at that very moment I realize that there is no such thing as 'going slow' with Alex Vause.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please keep leaving me reviews and your thoughts so I know I'm on the right track. I'm still nervous and new to the writing and I'm still trying to figure out the whole outline of the story. Thank you all so much for your reviews, support, comments, and help! Now, I give you chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Hearing those words and feeling her lips on mine makes my body light on fire. Waves of electricity pulse throughout my whole being as her tongue slides across my bottom lip before pushing it into my mouth exploring every bit of it.

We both pull back gasping for air as our foreheads are now leaning against one another's. I can sense the flush of heat in my face and in my core. My hands are linked carelessly behind her neck and I realize now that I'm sitting in her lap, straddling her waist. Her back in against the cushions with her hands still on my ass while she sports her smirk.

She's fucking gorgeous. Her dark hair still wet and disheveled from my fingers running through her hair just a moment ago. I don't know where her glasses went but now I can clearly see her striking green eyes that have darkened. Her lips are swollen and a dark red, nearly matching the flush on her cheeks. I only look at her for a second, but I noticed all of this before crashing our mouths together. I can feel her smirk against my lips as she pulls me impossibly closer as the fronts of our bodies collide.

She drops her head under my chin, hastily planting wet, sloppy kisses on my neck. Her tongue glides against my skin and I throw my head back only encouraging her more. The heat from her mouth as she makes her way down to my collar bone and chest is truly euphoric. I have never experienced this type of pleasure just from someone kissing me.

"Alex" I breathe out but it sounded more like a moan

"hmm" she grumbles against my pulse point sending vibrations throughout my body as her hands wander along my sides, snaking their way to my waist under the bottom of my top.

"Fuck me" I cannot handle it anymore. All the teasing and tension between us has become too much and I would do anything right now for her to take me right now.

She stops kissing my neck and looks back up to me with a smug grin before she quickly grabbing my hips on each side and swiftly lifting me just enough for her to be able to push me against the couch so that she's on top with my legs still wrapped around her waist, her eyes never leaving mine.

She smashes her lips against mine forcing her tongue in my mouth and drawing my bottom lip between her teeth eliciting a moan from me. I tangled my fingers in her hair pulling her closer with my legs. I groan as her lips leave mine only to groan louder as I feel her hands under my top roughly grabbing my breasts. She releases my breasts and tugs at the hem of my top. I sit up holding my arms straight as she pulls it off before she immediately brings her lips to my neck, quickly making her way to my chest.

My breathing is rapid but I manage to speak up, "I swear…ugh…if you leave any…oh god….marks on me again…mmmm"

She playfully nips my collar bone before raising her eyes to look at me.

"Alex!"

She quirks her eyebrow before continuing, pulling a nipple into her mouth and releasing it with a pop. "no marks" is all she mumbles before drawing it back into her mouth as her hands reach down and start pulling at my shorts. She drags her tongue down the middle of my stomach before reaching the top of my waistband.

She hooks the sides and pulls them off, leaving me in only my underwear. She sits up a little, raking her eyes along my body. My chest is heaving up and down and I reach my hand up to hers pulling her back down on top of me. There's so much passion, desire, and pure need in the kiss that if she doesn't get on with it I think I might combust.

"I said fuck me, Alex" I growl against her lips, "no teasing"

She bites my bottom lip and makes her way down my body again, not leaving one inch untouched.

She pulls my panties down with her teeth and kisses my inner thigh as she spreads them apart.

"Fucking perfect" she says as she plants a soft kiss on my mound.

She moves her finger through my folds before thrusting in. She adds another two fingers and curls them every other thrust sending me closer to the edge. Everything I'm feeling at this moment is completely earth-shattering. She wraps her arms around my thighs and buries her head between my legs. I'm gripping her hair with one hand as the other is currently turning white against the arm of the couch behind my head.

Alex continues to work me over and she sends me over with a suck on my clit as she curls her fingers inside me, hitting my g-spot. She slows her movements as I attempt to recover, but after a minute she kisses her way up my stomach, stopping at my breasts. She's on my side thrusting in as her thumb pushes against my over-sensitive bud as she sucks on my nipple. My head feels cloudy and I can't even form words.

Again, she makes my body shudder and causes another orgasm to rip through my body.

"Shit" is all I manage to utter as Alex slides on top of me and plants sweet kisses on my neck.

"I'm not done with you yet"

I open my eyes and do my best at mimicking her smirk, "Good, but first," I tug at her clothes, "these have to go"

She raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head, "your wish is my command, princess" she gets off of me without breaking eye contact and she has the sexiest seductive look plastered on her face. I get up on my elbows and watch as she crosses her arms around her waist and pulls off the t shirt I gave her. She slowly lets the pants slide down her never ending legs and steps out of them leaving her in only a red bra and matching panties.

She stands there and tilts her head, but allows me to gawk at her incredible body without saying anything. My jaw is practically on the floor.

"You know it's rude to stare"

Her voice brings me back from my trance and I knit my eyebrows as I stand up in front of her completely naked.

"You stare at me all the time, it's only fair" I copy her facial expression and keep up with her banter.

"You're a model. It's normal for people to stare at you. If they didn't that would mean you're very bad at your job."

"My hands cup her face and pull her lips to mine, "I can stare at you if I want to, you're hot"

She laughs in between kisses and pulls my hips until they are touching hers

"Am I?"

"Shut up, you know you are" I push her shoulders walking her back

"Well, isn't someone eager. Didn't you say you wanted to take things slow" She's teasing me and if it wasn't such a turn on I would have teased her back, but I just need her so badly right now.

I push her hard against the wall by the kitchen, "Shut up, Alex" I growl as my hands find her waist and my leg slides between hers.

I hear her groan as I push my thigh against her center and bite at her collar bone. I suck on the skin until I leave a dark red and purple mark. I continue leaving marks across her collar bone and above her breasts and she grinds against my leg. My hands go up her stomach and swing around her torso as I unclasp her bra and let it drop to the floor. My lips never leave her skin that tastes so sweet. As my mouth encircles her nipple my nose is hit with the smell of marzipan that mixes oh so perfectly with her vanilla, rain, and leather scent.

I split my time between both her breasts making sure to leave plenty of dark marks. It's my sweet revenge for our first night together. I drop to my knees in front of her and place sloppy, wet kisses above her underwear before hooking a finger on either side and pulling them down, allowing her to step out of them. I lift one of her legs over my shoulder and move my tongue through her folds and outer lips.

She tangles her hand in my hair that causes me to groan. I thrust in two fingers as I lap up the wetness. I hear her moan and it's possibly the most amazing noise I have ever heard. I plunge my tongue in and start a fast rhythm but replace it with my fingers so I don't strain my jaw too much. I circle her clit and start sucking on it as my left hand reaches up and massage one of her breasts.

A few more thrusts and I send her over the edge into an orgasm. She leans her head back against the wall as she regains her breathing. I kiss my way up her body and she brings a hand to my cheek stroking gently with the pad of her thumb. Her eyes are hooded and nearly black still and she pulls me into a kiss that makes my knees weak. She grabs my hips and flips us around pinning me against the wall. The look in her eyes sends chills through my spine. Her arms wrap under my thighs as she picks me up and brings me to the kitchen counter and sets me on top of it.

She pulls me to the edge and drops to her knees not wasting another second before pushing her tongue to my sex. My head is so fuzzy I'm not even sure what she's doing with her tongue. All I can concentrate on is how amazing she is making me feel.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

She lifts her head and looks at me, "Show, don't tell" before going back down.

Within a minute, another orgasm makes it way through my body. A big grin breaks across my face as she stands up between my legs, arms wrapping lightly around my waist. I kiss her deeply, only pulling back to catch my breath.

"Horrible wasn't it?"

"The worst" I pull her into another chaste kiss, "You're really bad at that"

She grins as our lips are brought back together before an idea pops into my head. I leap down from the counter and make my way to the fridge.

She raises an eyebrow, watching me shuffle through the fridge before pulling out a can of whipped cream and a jar of maraschino cherries.

"What're you doing?" she asks in an intrigued and husky voice

I lower my voice and walk up to her, not even an inch apart. I turn my head to the side and whisper in her ear in a seductive tone, "Follow me to my bedroom and you'll find out"

I stand back and stare into her jade irises as I hold up the sweets. A smirk adorns my face as I raise an eyebrow, challenging her. Her eyes darkened with lust and they follow me as I saunter off towards my bedroom, swaying my hips a little more than usual. I open the door, but before I step in I look over my shoulder, "I get that I'm a model and everything, but I would much rather you touch instead of stare"

With that, I walk into the bedroom knowing full well Alex is right behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so happy you guys like this story! I always look forward to the reviews. Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to an amateur writer like myself. I am going to be really busy here and will try to update as often as I can, but all my teachers are doubling my work load since we missed a week due to the hurricane. This chapter is short, but I promise chapter 10 will be much longer.I hope you guys like it! Now, here is chapter 9. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

I wake up in my bedroom laying on my stomach with the covers exposing my back and legs. I have never slept so well in my life. My body aches in a good way and I feel a little sore, but it's definitely worth it due to all the _things_ Alex and I did last night. God, I can sense my body glowing. The sun is shining through the window hitting my shoulder and face and it takes me a minute to wake up.

As I lay there with my eyes open, looking out the window at the city the bed shifts, I feel Alex slide partially over me, hovering my body as she lays delicate kisses on my shoulders and neck. The way she can be so gentle and sweet is just as alluring as the way she can be downright sexy.

"Good morning" I croak as I try to clear my throat.

Her hand lightly grazes the skin on my side as her lips move up to the nape of my neck

"Mmm, you taste sweet" I feel her tongue move down and smooth the skin of my shoulder blade.

"That's because someone literally covered by body with whipped cream and ate cherries off of me"

"It was your idea"

"A very good one if fact" I turn over on my back so that I can look at her. Her alabaster skin is glowing in the sunlight and I cup her cheeks bringing her down into a searing kiss, "You taste sweet too"

She hums against my lips and continues to kiss me as her hands innocently wander along my body.

"It's a good thing we don't have to work on the next shoot until tomorrow, these marks will fade enough for you to cover them" I say as I trace my finger along her collarbone pointing to all the marks I gave her.

"Yea, I probably deserve it" she brings our lips together again which leads to a very long and intimate make out session.

We part and lay on our sides facing one another, our fingers interlocked. She runs her thumb across my knuckles looking into my eyes.

"What're you thinking about" I ask quietly

"Last night and how amazing it was. You, kid, are something else" she brings her hand to my jaw tracing it.

"hmm, I'm insatiable"

"Speaking of…" she smirks and crawls on top of me dipping her head into the crook of my neck.

"I have another idea"

She moves down to my chest peppering it with open mouthed kisses, "and what is this idea"

"Well, last time I didn't take up your offer of taking a shower so since we have nothing this morning I was thinking you could join me"

She picks up her head and I see her eyes darken. She gets off me and stands by the side of the bed, "What the fuck are we doing here then, get your ass in the shower" her eyebrow is raised and she holds out her hand. I smile cheekily and practically jump into her arms and she carries us to the shower where she relentlessly pushes me over the edge, but not before I have my way with her.

As we get out of the shower and make our way back to my bedroom, I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and give her a kiss on the shoulder, "What's happening tomorrow with the shoot"

She covers my arms with hers, "It's an outdoors shoot in the city. Individual photos where each model is assigned a photographer. It's for some big gala held in a month where they showcase the pictures and the perspectives from the photographers."

I walk around in front of her putting my arms around her neck as her hands find my hips and pull me closer, "What are the pairings for the models and photographers. More importantly, am I assigned to you?" I peck her lips.

"I wish, but they are already assigned and you're not with me"

I drop my eyes and pout, "That sucks, who am I with?"

She kisses my pouting lips, "Nicky Nichols. She's a good friend of mine. She's uncensored and very _outgoing_ , but she's great, promise."

"I do like working with new photographers, it's always exciting seeing the different personalities and perspectives show in the pictures."

"You still need to see the photos that I took, for those magazines and my private collection" She has a mischievous grin on her face

"Private collection?"

"I have a few pictures that I have taken of you. Some are from the first shoot when it was just us two and you weren't paying attention."

I bring her back to the bed and straddle her hips, "You're such a creep"

She lifts her head up and captures our lips in a chaste kiss, "No, you're just gorgeous and I decided to capture it. Technically I could use them for my gallery showing before the big gala"

I slide down her body so my head is above her stomach, "Are they statement pieces?"

Her back arches up when my lips start lightly sucking on the muscles of her stomach

"Mm, some are. Others are um pictures of when I traveled last year. Uh! The theme is uh serenity or some shit so I took photos of, mmm, breathtaking places and people. Yours will go perfectly with it."

I continue my journey down her body until I'm under the sheets above her center. I slowly lick up through her folds mumbling as I do, "That sounds nice"

Her hips buck up causing her clit to brush my nose, eliciting a moan from her, "Oh god, Piper!"

I push down on her hips keeping her steady and dive in quickly taking no time to tease. She writhes beneath me until she comes undone and is breathing heavily on the bed.

"Okay, this is crazy." She says, her breathing rigid

I climb up her body leaving a few kisses on her hip, stomach, chest, and neck before kissing her soundly on her lips and laugh, "What is?"

"I have never let any women do the things you did to me last night. I always do those things and more. And now this morning, but it's not only the sex. It's just so _normal_ or do I just sound crazy. Jesus, you make me crazy" she groans with a smile on her face as she covers her face with her arm.

I can't help but laugh and drop my head on her chest and brush my nose near the bottom of her neck, "You're not crazy. You're just mad I got to give the first orgasm this morning, you hate not being in control and dominating"

I lift my head up and remove her arm from her face, "Admit it, you hate that I challenge you" I nip playfully at her bottom lip.

In one smooth movement, she flips us over pinning my hands above my head. Her voice deeper when she speaks, "I don't hate it, I couldn't for the life of me hate anything you do. Well, unless you kiss, flirt, or touch someone else" she lets out a chuckle, "but you're right, I like being in control"

I tilt my head and give her a bright smile, "Then show me how much you like being _in control_ "

"So now you're telling me what to do?" She kinks her brow

"Jesus, Alex! You're such a tease" I whine and try to lift up to kiss her put she still has me pinned down

"It gives me pleasure watching you beg"

I groan in frustration, "I'm not going to beg you, so if you don't mind letting me up I am going to make some coffee and breakfast. You have made me work up quite the appetite"

"I'm hungry too, but not for food. Stop being so stubborn." she releases my wrists but stays on top me. Her lips and tongue find my pulse point.

I push her off of me and she rolls onto her back as I get up and pull on an oversized college t-shirt, "Maybe you'll get some later if _you_ beg" I wink and walk out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

As I start making coffee and getting out the ingredients for waffles, Alex comes up behind me wrapping her arms tightly around my waist and her mouth right next to my ear, "If there is one thing you should know about me," she sucks my ear between her teeth, "it's that I don't beg"

My eyes close shut as her teeth bite my ear and I try my best to hold my composure and not just give into her like I want to right now, "The only thing you're going to be eating right now is strawberries and waffles"

She unwraps her arms and steps back, leaning against the counter as she holds up her hands in surrender, "Fine, but when you really want it, not all the begging in the world is gonna get you what you want"

I pour myself a cup of coffee and bring my nose to the rim, breathing in the sweet aroma, "We'll see about that. In the meantime, you wanna help me make breakfast?"

She laughs lightly dropping her hands from the counter, "Sure, do I get a reward?" she walks up to me taking the mug from my hands and taking a sip of the hot liquid, closing her eyes momentarily as she swallows.

 _She's truly breathtaking_.

"Does everything lead to sex with you?"

She sets the coffee down on the counter behind me pushing me back against it with each of her arms keeping me from moving. I can smell my eucalyptus body wash on her skin when she leans in not even an inch away. Her head is tilted to the side and her smirk appears on her lips.

"It does when it involves you"

I move forward the one inch kissing her softly and mumble against her lips, "You're too good at getting what you want"

I feel her smile and push her front against mine and I wrap my arms around her neck

"I'm a very determined person when it comes to what I want"

I move forward again and kiss her deeply, "mm the waffles can wait. Take me now"

"Finally" she husks before taking my face in her hands and kissing me hard causing my body to go weak and letting her take _complete control_.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a longer chapter. There is not a lot of vauseman throughout it, but I'm starting to set up something for the next few chapters. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, without you guys I most likely would have lost interest or gave up so I really appreciate your feedback! You guys are awesome! Here is chapter 10 :) Enjoy!**

The rest of the day is filled with a bunch of teasing, sex, food, and movies that only led to more sex. I swear I'm not a very sexual person but when it comes to her… oh god I can't stop myself from wanting to rip her clothes off. She's too hot for her own good and she fucking knows it. Maybe it's the way she exudes confidence that draws me in. I don't know what it is, it's just her.

It's nearing 6 when we find ourselves sprawled on the couch watching the fourth Harry Potter movie. Someone's phone goes off on the coffee table and I look over seeing it's Alex's.

I reach over and grab it without looking at the screen and hand it to her, "It's yours"

She looks at it before answering the phone. I turn my attention back to the movie while she gets up and walks in the kitchen. A few minutes later she returns and sits down by my feet, lifting them up so she can sit down and placing them back over hers. She smiles and looks over at me, "I have to go soon. I told Nicky I would go over and have a few drinks with take out"

I sit up and crawl over to her with a pout on my face. I climb in her lap draping my arms around her neck, "Are you sure you have to go right now"

"We have to discuss tomorrow's shoot and I said I would be over at 6:45"

"Ugh fine" I peck her on the lips but she reaches out and deepens the kiss

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before everyone heads out, don't miss me too much"

I get up off her lap allowing her to stand and grab her stuff. She quickly changes to the clothes she wore last night and I walk her to the door still in my underwear and bra.

"You're really going to leave me like this?" I look down at my body and then at her

She looks down at my body for a couple beats. She is looking at me like she wants to devour me and shakes her head, "I don't want to, but I'll see you tomorrow kid"

I peck her lips, "fine, see you tomorrow asshole"

 ** _The next day…_**

I walk into the studio at 7am sharp. Hair and makeup is at 7:30 but I am wanting to see a certain raven-haired photographer before I head out for my shoot. Sophia is setting up all the beauty supplies and I notice a few photographers picking through some gear and chatting, so I make my way to the lounge where I find John looking at some of my photos from my last shoot.

"Piper, good to see you aren't late. I'm surprised you are here this early"

"Yea I figured it would make you happy, so here I am"

"I'm truly flattered" his voice thick with sarcasm

"Have you seen Alex, I want to talk to her before I go into hair and makeup?"

"No I haven't, but before you go take a look at these" he hands over the pictures, "These are great, Chapman. You and Alex work well together, the way she captures you in some of these photos, your name is going to popping up when these get out. And since you're signed and a few of these are with some well-known models, it's going to be fantastic."

"Thanks, John. Alex does have a gift"

"She does, but you'll be with Nichols today. She's great too and has quite the creative side I heard"

"I'm looking forward to working with her. Are you coming out with us today?"

"No, I have some business to take care of. You'll do great, I'll talk with you later" he gives me a big smile before taking back the photos and getting his phone out to take another call.

I walk out and make my way to Alex's office only to find it empty, so I head back into the studio and greet Sophia.

"Hey, Sophia, you ready for me?"

"Yes I am, but put this button down on. I'll give you the clothes for the shoot after I do your hair and makeup"

I strip off my shirt right there and put on the button down taking a seat in the chair.

"Who are you with today?" she asks as she applies primer to my face

"Nicky Nichols"

"You'll like her. She's got some spunk that one. A little wild and crazy, but she knows what looks good. She told me that we are going for a rebellious look, but still wants to keep your doe-eyed innocence"

"What the hell does that look like" I furrow my brows in confusion

"Basically Alex's style, dark eye makeup that accentuates the blue with eyeliner only on the top, and dark lipstick"

"What is Alex's style that Nicky wants me to showcase?"

"Badass biker kind of look. Although it is slightly different to fit you more, so very tight faded black ripped jeans, high black heels, black leather jacket, and blue crop top. Then you'll come back after lunch to change your whole look"

"Sounds interesting"

After hair, makeup, and wardrobe, I walk to the lounge with the other models. I sit next to Poussey who is in a black and white striped crop top, light wash skinny jeans, red toms, and sunglasses.

"Damn Chapman, you rockin' that whole badass biker look, who you with today?"

"Nicky, what about you. They got you in a hipster set up, but I gotta say you really pull it off girl"

"I'm with Alex. Do you know where you're going?"

"I actually don't know, I haven't talked to her about it yet"

"They're coming in here in a few to tell us I think"

I chat with Poussey and some of the other women for a couple minutes before a group of photographers walk into the room. I instantly spot Alex who gives me a sly wink and smirk before addressing the rest of the room. Her voice breaks the silence, "Okay, Poussey you're with me, we are hitting central park. Lorna you're with Big Boo, upper east side. Maritza, you're with Mendez, Bronx…." She rattles of the rest of the models with their photographers.

I'm the last to be called and she looks me straight in the eyes, her lips curling into a smirk before she says my name in a deeper and honestly less professional tone, "Piper… you're with Nicky in Brooklyn"

Everyone gets up and heads out into the studio to meet with their photographer. I recognize Nicky by her big red haired lions mane that just seems to be pointing in all directions. She's short with brown eyes and has a wild grin on her face. She shamelessly looks me up and down with a glint in her eyes.

"Blondie, I'm Nicky Nichols, welcome to the agency. That look is sexy," she playfully winks, "We are headed to the train tracks, you ready?"

"Uh, it's Piper and yes"

"Damn, I love Sophia. Perfect look for what I want. Let me go grab my gear, have you seen Lorna?"

"I think she is still in the lounge"

"Alright, give me a few minutes and then we'll head out"

Nicky practically skips her way into the lounge leaving me standing by myself. Poussey looks like she's having an _interesting_ conversation with Brook and the others have already left. I stand there awkwardly waiting for Nicky to come back when someone comes from behind me whispering in my ear, and I know exactly who it is.

"Hey stranger"

I turn and face the woman who I have come to like far too much in so little time. She has this power over me and I just can't shake her. When I look at her I can't stop myself from displaying a toothy grin, "Hey yourself"

"I have to say, this look, it's making me kinda hot"

"That's the idea, however I think it's more you"

"Yea but you _really_ pull it off. Makes me want to rip them off of you"

I turn my head as the heat rushes to my cheeks, "Easy tiger. We're at work, Al"

She reaches out and puts her hand on my cheek turning my head back to her, "Didn't stop us last time"

 _Why is she like this? Does she not know what she's doing to me!_

"Please explain to me how you can be so sexy and so damn cute at the same time" I breathe out jokingly

"Mm, well" she strokes my cheek never dropping her gaze, "wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes, that's why I'm asking" I deadpan.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I have to go. See you later?"

"Of course"

She drops her hand from my cheek and looks down at my body before backing away sending me a mischievous wink

I follow her with my eyes, watching her call over Poussey and make her way out of the studio. The booming voice of Nicky Nichols breaks me from my trance, "Lets go, blondie! Time to make some fucking magic!"

We make it into the car with a driver, so we sit in the back. Nicky twists her body towards me with a Cheshire cat like smile, "So, blondie, you and Vause had a fun night?"

"What? Oh, I uh—"

"No need to get all flustered. I saw her last night and guessing by the way she was practically eye fucking you before we left, I figured it was you. It's not surprising, Stretch has a _way_ with all you models and I really don't know how she does it. I've been working on Lorna for a while now and you're brand fucking new. I'm fucking great, but she's broody and mysterious." She chuckles, "But thank god you aren't crazy, or at least seem crazy, like the last one"

"The last one?"

"Yea, Sylvie, fucking psycho. She was a new model 2 weeks before you and of course Bettie Page got her hands on her before me, but now I praise whatever lord exists. Anyway, the bitch wanted a relationship but anyone who knows Vause knows she doesn't do relationships. Casual hookups with different girls, sometimes more than once. Sylvie pretended to be her girlfriend, but is basically only used for sex here and again. She fired her because of how insanely jealous and violent she got with Alex and the other models."

I turn away towards the window. No, this can't be right. Alex said she wanted _me_ , that I wasn't just another notch on the bedpost.

"Don't look too much into it Blondie, she talked to me you know, no need to get all depressed and gloomy"

I scoff, "Yea and what did she talk to you about"

"Kept rambling on about how you're different. So unbunch those panties up your ass and get yourself ready to take some badass photos that'll make even the gay guys drool, eh?"

"Fine" I try to keep a stern face but the corner of my lips curl up. Nicky just smirks and yells at the driver to "turn up the fucking tunes"

When we arrive at the abandoned train tracks with the graffitied train carts, Nicky rushes me out the car and grabs her camera and lenses.

"Where do you want me?" I ask standing awkwardly to the side

"Between my legs but seeing as Vause would probably rip my head off and everything I've been trying with Lorna would go to shit, hop in one of the carts"

I stare at her blankly for a second, wrapping my head around her upfront bluntness before bringing my jaw back up from the ground and my eyebrows down from the sky. I nod my head and climb into the train cart that has the side door open. I lean against the side of the opening and cross my arms waiting for her to ready her camera.

"I like the stern face, surprisingly hot, Taylor Swift" she says cheekily while snapping a few shots"

We go on like this for about two hours. She has a good way at making me laugh and then go straight into a cold stare down. It's completely harmless, it's a good way at getting what she wants from me. We walk down the tracks, stopping for more shots. I see that there is an abandoned train station up ahead.

"Almost done with half the shoot, I have a couple ideas for this station and then we'll head back for a change in look and location after a break"

"Okay, what's the idea for these next shots?"

Nicky raises her eyebrows, "Do you know how to use spray paint?"

"You want me to vandalize a building?"

"It's art and this place has been vacant for years. It has a good rundown look meaning you can pose like a rebellious and loner teenager whose main message is 'fuck the rules' and some shit like that. If you don't know how, I can do it for you"

"No, I uh know how to spray paint."

Nicky's eyes widen, "Wow, blondie. Didn't peg you for a rebel"

I smile sheepishly, "Yea well, everyone's full of surprises"

"Okay above this bench is where you'll graffiti first and pose with it and then we'll move to the side of the building where there should still be an old ass bike, but trust me it'll look cool as shit"

"Do you have the cans? Also, what exactly am I writing or drawing"

"That part is up to you, leave your rebellious mark, Chapman"

She hands over the red spray paint and I climb on the bench shaking the can as I decide what to do. After a few minutes of thinking, I made my decision and start spraying the wall. When I'm done I step down and look at Nicky, "How's that?"

The red head breaks into a big grin, "Simple, yet complex. You surprise me and it works perfectly with this whole idea that I have"

I go and sit down at the bench, leaning back and slouching with my legs spread apart. I put my elbow on the arm of the bench and lean my head on it. My face displaying sexiness and mystery. Written above me in bold, black letters **"I'VE BEEN RECKLESS"**

Nicky is smiling bright and wide the whole time as I change positions and poses on the bench and against the wall. A good thirty minutes later we walk to the side where there is a weathered dark red, rundown and very old classic motorcycle standing on its own by the kickstand. The weather is cool and the sun is out and shining ridiculously bright, but it's damn good lighting for the scene.

Nicky hands over the can, "Be reckless, bambi"

I take the paint and spray the wall with another line of words that are slightly slanted like handwriting " ** _TRUST NO BITCH_** "

"I like it, now pose with the bike and give me smoldering hot and give no fucks, alright?"

"Got it"

Another hour goes by and we are now making our way back to the studio. It's almost 2 by the time we are in the car.

"Hey Nick?"

"What's up, Chap"

"What exactly did Alex say about me?"

Nicky smirks before replying, "A lot"

"So you're not gonna tell me?"

"Friend confidentiality"

"Fine"

She breathily laughs, "Chapman, that is not my place to tell you"

The rest of the car ride is filled with light banter between Nicky and I. Surprisingly, I really like talking to her. She's outlandish like everyone says and has a peculiar way with words, but her honesty and bluntness is refreshing. Not to mention everything she says is a joke making my lungs nearly give out. When we get back to the studio, my cheeks hurt from laughing so much and I think my 6-pack turned into an 8-pack.

I find Alex in her office looking through some pictures, which I'm guessing are from today. When she looks up, she breaks into a smile.

"You really need to change or those clothes are going to end up ripped and on the floor"

I smirk, "Sophia will go Hulk on your ass"

"Probably, but it would _really_ be worth it"

"I bet it would, but I have to go see Sophia now and change my whole look so Nicky and I can go to the next place"

"How was it with Nicky?"

"Really fun. She's got a creative mind and _eloquent_ tongue on her"

Alex lets out a throaty laugh and tilts her head back exposing her milky skin and it takes everything to not straddle her right now and just kiss, lick, bite, and suck that long silky smooth column.

"Yea she has an articulate way in stringing words together"

"What's the deal with her and Lorna. She ditched me the second we got out of the car and bolted inside to find her. She was practically skipping"

"That's not my place to say, but I can say that she definitely has a thing for her"

I roll my eyes, "Jesus, that's like your two's thing"

"What thing?" she cocks her head with a blinding smile

"The friend confidentiality thing" I shake my head and laugh, "It's scary how alike you guys can be"

"We share a similar sense of humor. Wait, friend confidentiality? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing really, I'll talk to you later," I stand at the door and hold it open, "I have model things to do" then I let go of the door, letting it close as I walk away towards Sophia's room.

I make my way through the studio, passing Nicky leaning against the wall talking to Lorna, easily making her burst into laughter. The way Nicky looks at her is so unlike what I would have thought due to her brash exterior, but there's definitely a heart full of love in that woman.

I walk in the stylist's room and see a few of the girls changing and Sophia waiting by the makeup on her phone.

"Hey, Sophia! What's the look for the rest of the day?"

"Take a seat, honey. It's going to be ravishing"


	11. Chapter 11

**Please continue leaving reviews! I love hearing what you guys think and feedback. It's always good receiving ideas and advice. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you guys like this one, I think you'll like the ending... ;) Comment what you think, love you guys. Enjoy!**

I walk out of hair and makeup looking completely different from my first look. I was in a long white and elegant dress. It dipped on my sides but covered my chest. It was slightly fitted showing off my amazing figure, not skin tight, but not loose either. There was a slit on the right side exposing my lean and toned muscles and showed off my killer gold, strappy high heels. My makeup was done to perfection with natural eyeshadow and contouring. My lips were a subtle light red and I had gold bracelets and earrings. And my hair was done in perfect curls.

The look before was badass and sexy, but this one…this look is drop dead gorgeous. I find Nicky sitting on her phone and when she looks up and sees me making my way over her eyes widen like saucers and she breaks out into a huge smile exposing all of her teeth.

"Holy fuck, blondie! You look smokin'. Did I mention I was single" she jokes

I beam widely, "Sorry, Nichols, you're not my type"

"I'm everyone's type!"

I give her a twirl and a flirtatious wink, "No, _I'm_ everyone's type. Not everyone goes for the electrocuted maniac look"

"Ah fuck off, you're just saying that so I stop hitting on you" her grin never falters

"I like the attention, just not from you"

"Oh, that's right. You prefer it from someone tall, dark, and broody. If you ask me, the whole mysterious rocker chic vibe is overrated"

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Can we go now?"

She holds out her hand towards the door in a grand gesture, "After you, blondie"

We end up at some big warehouse that's a few stories high. It's rundown and dusty, but the inside is another story. Some of the windows are broken allowing streaks of light to shine in. The floors are a dark grey cement and all the walls are dark, red/brown brick. It's not much, but the rays of light that make their way into the building gives it a beautiful rustic look. My white dress is the perfect contrast of the whole place and I have to admit that Nicky is a genius.

"Great, isn't it?" Nicky asks as she gets out her stand for her camera and laptop.

"Wow, Nicky, this place is beautiful. How did you find it?" I ask as I slowly walk around the big space, running my fingers along the wall.

"I have my ways"

I just nod, I'm too much in my own wonder and curiosity to really say anything back. I approach a broken window and look out through the obscured view. The sun feels warm against my skin. The windows are somewhat tinted making the light seem bronze in color. I look at my arms and my skin is sparkling and full of warmth. There's not much to see, we are in the middle of what seems to be nowhere even though it was only a 30 minute ride out of Manhattan.

Nicky breaks the silence and my awe moment, "You're not even trying and these pictures…. Man, they are filled with so much wander and your eyes are practically shining. This is why you're going to make it"

I turn sideways to her, my hand still on the side of the window frame and smile, "I think that's the most sincere thing you have ever told me. Thank you"

"Just saying what I'm thinking, Blondie. Now let's get this shoot rolling!"

For the next couple of hours we continue with the shoot. Trying out different ideas. Nicky and I make quite the team.

"The pictures that Alex took, when you weren't really posing at your first shoot, you were sitting on the ground and she just captured the moment so well. You looked innocent and downright beautiful. I see what she sees in you. Don't take this like I'm trying to get with you, I'm not, but those pictures, were something else. And I think I was able to capture some of it today, in a different perspective and mood, but these are fucking amazing"

I walk over and look at the pictures on her laptop, "Those _are_ fucking amazing" I simply state.

"I think we are done for the day. This was what we needed"

"I'm glad I could be a part of it, we heading back to the studio?"

"Yep, let's go!"

We arrive back at the studio around 7pm and are now in the elevator making our way to the 3rd floor, the studio.

"Is everyone back too?" I ask

"Some, I know Lorna, Poussey, and Brook are. They got back about an hour ago. Another group of models from a different agency came in and a few of the photographers are doing a quick shoot with them"

"What for?"

"They wanted Alex for it mainly, but some of the models are with the other photographers, so I think she's only with a few of them. Well known ones too, you might have heard of them. I don't know all of them that are there but I do know that they are supermodels from Australia"

"Australia?"

The elevator gets to the floor and the doors open. We walk out and pass the few offices and go in to the studio.

"Yea, Stella Carlin is one of them, she's about to storm her way to the top here. Crazy fucking hot from the shots I've seen, her face is perfectly symmetric and all that shit."

"Are these just test shots and they are going out or an actual shoot"

"More of like a mini shoot. The actual one is in a few days. You'll meet her along with the others, they might even want of few of our models, yourself included, to shoot with them."

We stroll into the lounge to relax for a bit while Alex is taking the test shots. Lorna and Poussey are already in there, so of course Nicky heads straight for Lorna and steals her away out of the lounge. Poussey and Lorna were changed into elegant dresses as well. I plop down on the couch next to you and she greets me with a wide smile.

"Ay, Chapman, they got you all fancy too"

"Yea, I guess all they have us all in it. Did you hear about the mini shoot they're doing with some supermodels from Australia?"

"Vause told me about it on our way back, she's with that Carlin chic and a few of the others"

"Who else is there besides Carlin?"

"There's Emily Pierce, Katerina Sloan, and Sidney Blair"

My eyes widen in realization, "Holy shit! They are here? They are practically known worldwide"

"Shits crazy right?! We get to meet them and if we click, they said we could shoot with them"

"What the hell are we sitting here for? Let's go meet them!"

I stand and hold my hand to her to help her up. She takes it and stands, smoothing her dress out. She's in a long silky purple dress that is off the shoulder. The color looks great on her and she had her hair done in tight curls.

As we head out of the lounge, we take the short walk to the studio where we hear boisterous laughter and flashes of the camera. I open the double doors and I see two women posing somewhat goofy but flirty in front of the white back drop.

Sidney Blair is mixed and has perfect caramel skin. She is a little shorter than I am with light brown wavy hair that cascades down past her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel and her laugh is sweet and child-like.

Next to her is Katerina Sloan. Katerina is shorter than the woman next to her, who is practically climbing on her back. Katerina is hunched over but even like that she is astoundingly pretty. I mean all of them are. Her hair is long and a coffee brown. Darker than her olive skin, but lighter than her dark brown eyes.

It's funny watching them interact and pose carelessly with one another. They look like best friends who have known each other since kindergarten. Behind the camera is the one and only Alex Vause and I swear she can out beat all of us in looks. There's just something about her, angelic yet not innocent one bit.

 _God the things she does, not pure or innocent at all. Unholy really._

I bite my lower lip thinking about our adventures in the bedroom. A smile forms across my face and I don't even realize Poussey was now standing over by Brook watching Sidney and Katerina.

"She's hot" a woman with a thick Australian accent says from beside me.

I turn and see a woman with dark brown, short hair that's swept back out of her face and light green eyes. She has well defined cheekbones and many, many tattoos all over her arms and neck from what I can see as she has on a white muscle graphic shirt that drops down low on her sides revealing a white Calvin Klein sports bra and more tattoos and black jogger pants and black vans. Her face is very symmetric, so I'm guessing this is _Stella Carlin_.

"Uh, what?" I say startled by her unannounced presence.

"The photographer. She's hot. Pretty badass too, the pictures she's taking are great which reminds me why we came here in the first place"

I hesitantly smile, not sure how to engage in a conversation with her, "Yea, Alex is amazing at capturing moments"

She walks and stands in front of me, eyeing me up and down with a wide grin, "You don't think she's hot?"

"No, I, uh, well I mean—" I stammer out before she speaks again

"If you ask me, she is, but I prefer blondes" she winks but it doesn't drive me crazy like when Alex does it.

When Alex winks at me flirtatiously or seductively, my whole body buzzes. It's like everything she does has this effect on me. I sometimes manage to get myself together and come off somewhat confident and seductive, but not in the way she does it. Maybe it's my doe-eyed innocence, I don't know.

"Are you not into brunettes?" still delivering a devilish smile that is almost more conniving than charming

"I'm sorry," I furrow my brows, "You're Stella, right? Stella Carlin?"

She tilts her head and it's not as cute as when Alex does it. She's cocky and arrogant, but Alex just exudes this self-assurance and confidence in herself that makes her so alluring, not egotistical like this woman in front of me.

"My apologies for not introducing myself" she holds out her hand, "Yes, I'm Stella Carlin. Pleasure to meet such a gorgeous American model whose name is…" she drawls out waiting for my answer.

I give her a smile showing teeth because the inner WASP in me is telling me to be polite, "Piper Chapman" I shake her hand

"Would you like take a few test shots with us, test out all of our chemistry and see how we look in a group shot"

"Oh my god I would love to" I beam brightly, a real smile this time and Stella breaks out into one too. She has a charming smile, I have to admit.

"Well, blondie, let's get you out of this dress. It's amazing, but not quite the look we're going for"

"Um, okay" and she takes my hand and drags me into the Sophia's room with all the clothes.

I come out in a faded grey crop top, very ripped, high-waisted white jeans, and white converse. Sophia toned down my makeup, adjusting it to the more casual look. Stella is right next to me, closer than necessary in such an open space. Sidney and Katerina are chatting with Poussey, Brook, Lorna, and Nicky over on the side. No one is posing in front of the back drop but I see Alex looking over a few pictures on her laptop.

Before I get the chance to go talk to her, Stella is standing in front of me. She's maybe an inch shorter than me so we are pretty much level, her light green eyes amusedly looking at me.

"So, you _are_ into brunettes"

I tear away from Alex who I see is now talking to Emily Pierce and scrolling between photos. Emily has auburn red hair and soft blue-green eyes. Her skin is fair, but not alabaster white, hers has pink undertones. She has small freckles on her nose, only a few and they aren't dark. She looks sweet.

I decide to play along and banter with Stella, there's no use in acting awestruck anymore by such a well-known model.

"They tend to be my type, yes" I give her a small smile but nothing flirtatious.

"What else is your type? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well, I like guys…" her grin falters and her eyebrows shoot up, "and girls" and just like that, her smug grin appears on her face again.

"So you're fluid in your sexuality?"

"I am"

"God, this place is a whole zoo of models. You have people of different races, ethnicities, religious beliefs, sexual orientation _and_ preferences, different body types and actual people. I love New York"

"We are quite unique and we're glad you could join us. I know this will be big for our photographers"

"Ah, don't sell yourself short. This model agency is a goldmine full of talent. You're hot Chapman. Your legs come up to your neck and you're like a walking American Girl Doll with your perfect blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes"

She's flirting now and I don't want her to think I'm interested, "Thank you, I think, I've heard Barbie but that's probably more accurate now that I think about it. I just need to talk to Alex real quick and then I'll take you up on your offer to take some shots with you and the girls. Lorna and them are taking some too?"

"They are, see you in a few" she winks before turning around and joining the other girls

When she leaves I now see Alex and Emily still talking. Emily is leaning in closely to her, but it's probably just her trying to get a better look at the photos. There is no need to be jealous, there is nothing to be jealous of. I walk around behind them until I'm in front of the laptop looking at them. I smile brightly at Alex and when she looks up from the screen she mirrors it.

Her smile, it's so genuine and it makes my body heat up knowing I can elicit that effect from her.

"Hey, you have a minute?" I ask glancing at Emily whose hand is lingering by Alex's on the keyboard and whose eyes have just now stopped admiring the raven-haired woman next to her and has acknowledged me as a person who is speaking.

"Yea, I actually have something to talk to you about. We can go to my office" she turns to Emily, "I will talk to you about the upcoming shoot later with the other models, great work so far"

Emily blushes and puts her hand on Alex's forearm for a lot longer than I would have liked, "Thank you, Alex, I'll see you a bit"

Alex removes her arm from her grip, nodding and it's incredibly hard to stop the corners of my lips curling into a smirk. Emily walks away, taking her time to back away slowly while still looking at Alex. I stare at her the whole time as she makes her way to the other girls completely oblivious to Alex's amused expression to my clear irritation.

When I turn back to Alex, I'm met with her eyebrow arched perfectly and her signature smirk on her face.

 _How is she so flawless?_

"You okay there, Pipes?" she teases

I shake my head as if the movement is going to take away my irritation, "Yes, I'm fine, let's talk in your office"

She presses her lips together, trying not to grin, "Let's go, kid" she states as he grabs my hand and pulls me with her towards her office.

We go out the double doors and down the hallway back to the main lobby of the floor where her office is. She hasn't let go of my hand, our fingers still interlocked. It's a simple act and gesture but her hand is so warm and soft, they fit perfectly together. Not to mention the heat that her touch inflicts on my skin. We make it to her office where she opens the door and pulls me inside. She lets go of my hand and I don't even have the time to be sad at the loss of her touch because she grabs my waist and pushes me against the door causing it to close.

She kisses me hard and so intensely that my entire body feels it. Our tongues intertwine, battling for dominance. She easily wins. Her teeth pull at my lower lip and she runs her tongue across it soothing it over before delving back into my mouth. Our tongues dance together, igniting pure want inside me. It's this effect she has on me, I can't control it and I can't explain it. I just _want_ her.

The grip on my waist is strong, her fingers curling into my skin. I bring my hands up the front of her body, gliding my fingers under her shirt and across her toned stomach. They continue their journey up to her breasts where I knead them through her bra. She groans at the contact and slides her knee between my legs, pushing her thigh into my center, causing me to moan against her lips. My hands are behind her neck now, running through her raven locks. Her mouth drops to my jaw and then to my neck. I crane my head back against the door to give her more room and she takes it.

Her tongue slides across my neck under my jaw, while her hands have moved to the button of my jeans. She expertly unbuttons my pants and pulls down the zipper with one hand while the other runs up my side coming back to the front where she grabs one of my breasts, squeezing it. She releases my breast with her left hand, only to push it down my pants under my panties towards my throbbing center.

She glides through my folds before entering me with force and I arch my back into her. She is pumping fast and hard at a rapid pace. She's relentless and it's driving me insane. She muffles my moans with her lips as she strokes my clit in circles, adding more pressure with her thumb as her index and middle fingers thrust in me. Within minutes I climax and lean heavily on the door while she helps hold me up by my waist with her right arm, still slowly pumping with her left. She removes her fingers and I come down from my high.

I look into her eyes that are nearly black in color and a smirk adorning her face. Without breaking eye contact she brings her fingers to her lips and sucks off my juices. She moans at the taste.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good, Pipes"

I'm still not able to form coherent sentences, but manage to speak up, sounding more like a breathy gasp, "Fuck"

She brings her thumb to my face and traces my jaw, "You're hot when you're jealous"

"I was not jealous"

"No?" she tilts her head in her usual adorable way but also makes it look so goddamn sexy.

"I didn't like the way she looked at you, but that was _not_ jealousy"

"It was still _very_ hot. But for the record, I didn't even notice. I was too busy staring at you"

"Wow, I swear you're just a sappy romantic"

She chuckles as she leans in and captures my lips, "Only when it comes to you"

I smile against her lips and wrap my arms around her neck, making the kiss last.

"We better head back out there before someone comes looking for you" I mumble

"5 more minutes" one of her hands on my waist not allowing me to back up and the other on the nape of my neck not allowing me to lean away. It causes me to smile again and so does she. I wouldn't even call it a kiss now but she makes me so damn happy. Feeling her smile against my lips or my skin sends a wave of warmth throughout my body. She kisses my cheek and along my jaw and then my pulse point. I tilt my neck subconsciously, making my actions not back up my words.

"They came all the way from Australia. They might be wondering where you are"

"Let them wonder"

"Al…"

She groans into my neck before pulling back. Her eyes bare into mine before she leans in and plants a sweet kiss on my lips before stepping back completely so I can button my pants.

"Fine, but you're mine tonight. We don't have to work the next few days and I want you to at least stay for tonight. Hopefully you'll stay longer, but let's just plan for tonight right now"

"I'd like that" I say with a sweet shy smile

I zip up my pants and fix my hair. I walk up to Alex and fix hers too since it was my fault it got so disheveled, "But only because you _really_ pull of this sex hair"

She chuckles and pulls me in for a chaste kiss before opening the door, "Let's get this test shoot done, kid" she husks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I just need to say a couple things before you start the next chapter. I completely understand why you guys don't like Stella. Trust me, I don't either, not in the show or other fanfics. She irritates the fuck out of me but her purpose in this story was to help shed light on Piper's feelings towards Alex. She is not a love interest, no matter how much she wants to be one. She's great for drama and I can use her in ways that I believe you all will most likely enjoy.**

 **As for Sylvie, there is a good chance she will be making an appearance, but I will not be sharing any of those details so you guys will just have to wait and see ;).**

 **I also don't see Alex becoming a model because of who she is and how I depict her character. However, we all know what Alex is like when it comes to Piper so there could be a chance that they will model together but I have not decided that yet. I have a few other ideas that I'm trying out first. Please don't be upset, but I could still change my mind because you are all so amazing! SORRY for the long message, I just wanted you guys to know this and I want to keep you all happy and interested because I really like writing this story. While it may be flawed, it's my first fanfic and I'm so unbelievably happy with how it is turning out! I really love the comments and knowing what you all think. THANK YOU for the support and I love you guys so much! Here is chapter 12. Enjoy!**

Alex and I walk back into the studio and I join a conversation with Poussey and meet Sidney and Katerina. They are very kind and genuine, they aren't egotistical or bratty at all. Neither Sidney or Katerina have Australian accents like Stella, but Katerina has a British accent because she is actually from London while Sidney has a slight French influence in her speech. She's from Canada, but they moved to Australia to model.

Stella and Emily come over as well and we all get involved in a very passionate discussion about the craziest outfits we had to wear for a shoot, Poussey winning when she shared that she had to wear a lobster costume.

"Hey yo, don't judge motherfuckers, I looked hot"

Brook places her hand on her shoulder and gives her a sarcastic sympathetic look, "We're not judging. It's just that orange isn't really your color"

Everyone burst into laughter while Poussey just lightly scoffs and nudges Brook in her arm.

"Alright, ladies!" Nicky interrupts, "I need to borrow the aussies for a second"

A few minutes later, Nicky comes back, "Poussey, Brook, Lorna and Piper. It's your lucky day. Get your asses in front of the camera!"

We walk in front of the back drop with Stella, Katerina, Emily and Sidney. We joke and laugh and pose goofily. It was careless and fun.

Nicky puts the camera down, "We are doing pair shots. Uh… Lorna and Sidney, Brook and Katerina, Piper and Emily, Poussey and Stella. Pair up ladies, I'll go find Alex"

A few minutes later Alex steps up behind the camera and our eyes instantly meet. She smirks and quirks a brow before turning her attention to the whole group, "Okay, Piper, Emily, Poussey, and Stella, you guys are with me. The rest of you are with Nichols on the other side. Just give me a little bit guys, I need to fix some things on the camera and laptop."

The others go around the backdrop to the other side while Alex gets her camera ready. We are stood at the side just casually talking, but my attention keeps getting pulled to Alex. She catches my eye every time and her lips curl into her smirk that I have found to be completely irresistible.

 _It's like she knows it drives me crazy…fuck, of course she knows_

Stella snaps her fingers in front of my face, "Am I that boring to talk to that you zone out on me, Chapman?"

I blink and look at her, looking at Alex one more time seeing her chuckle, "No, of course not, it's just been a long day and I have some plans I'm looking forward to tonight"

"Like what?" she asks with a grin

"I have a date with my bed" I say before glancing in Alex's direction once more

"You sure you don't want to bail and join us 'aussies' at the club for a wild night"

"No, my plans are something I'm _really_ looking forward to"

"Jesus, you're saying it like your bed is fucking orgasmic"

"Something like that" I say slyly

"Maybe I should cancel and check out this bed for myself" she suggests with a wink

I chuckle lightly, "I don't like to share"

"Damn, I was really hoping for a threesome"

"Not that kind of girl" I say with a wink and make my way over to Alex

I stand behind her laptop looking at some of the photos Nicky just took and Alex mounts her camera on the tripod before standing behind me… _very close_. I can feel the heat radiating from her body and it takes so much control to not just turn around and fuck her senseless

 _Later. Keep it together for just a little bit longer_

"Change of plans" I casually say over my shoulder

"You better not be backing out on me, kid" she says with her voice deep and raspy

 _God, I'll never get tired of hearing that voice_

I turn around and I'm met with her smirk not even a foot away. I study her features, from her piercing green eyes that aren't shielded by her hot librarian glasses because they are swept up on top her head, to her delicious pink lips and whiter than white teeth, to her sharp jawline above her long, milky neck.

"I'm not, except that I'm taking _you_ home" I say in my best seductive voice

She raises an eyebrow, leaning in a tad, not noticeable to those farther away, but I notice.

"Interesting proposal, is this you trying to take control because you and I both know that won't work out"

Her eyes are at least a shade darker and her voice has dropped even lower. Not only is she pure sex, but so is her voice.

 _God damn_

"Come home with me and find out" I mimic her smirk and quirk my own eyebrow making her chuckle.

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she leans in impossibly close, grazing her lips across my cheek before it's right by my ear, "You're playing with fire, kid, I hope you know what you're doing. But just so you know… there's no way in hell you're winning this game"

My whole body shivers at her words, but I keep my composure and look her straight in the eyes, "You're not the only one who knows how to light a match, Al" I speak low and almost huskily.

She looks at me stunned and somewhat taken back by my words, and at that moment I realize that I have control too. An effect on her that I didn't know I held, but looking at her right now, I see it and _I_ _fucking_ _love it._

She clears her throat and backs up trying to regain the composure I made her lose. Her loudness breaking the spell between us, "Okay, Poussey and Stella, you guys are up first!"

Poussey and Stella pose together for a short 20 minutes, this mini shoot is only to test out how we all look together and get a feel so the real shoot is more comfortable. When they step out of the frame, Emily and I walk in front of the camera. Before turning my attention to the lens, I look at Alex. We have this connection and it's almost like we can speak just by looking at one another and the way she is looking at me right now sends a wave of energy to my core. It's playful and seductive. This build up of sexual tension and desire is so thick it's like everything around us just fades to the background and nearly ceases to exist. Everyone around us is currently oblivious to this silent exchange, but I have no doubt in my mind that they can sense something in the room. Alex and I have this gravitational pull, so anyone near can easily detect this magnetism.

It's only a short exchange but it's filled with so much more than just the appearance of two people making eye contact. I know it's fast and sudden, I know that. But I can't ignore this palpable connection and chemistry that seeps out of every pore on our skin.

I sit down crossed legged next to Emily who is in the same position. We are sitting close, our knees over one another and sides pressed together. We're comfortable with one another and we can make each other laugh. Despite the longing look she always has when Alex is around, she's a very kind and funny person. How she is so oblivious to the tension between Alex and I is unbelievable, but honestly I don't care. As far as I know Alex is mine, or at least I want her to be, and yes we still need to talk and figure out what we're doing and learn more about each other, but right now, everything is good. Perfect even.

For another 20 minutes or so, we goof around in front of the camera, our poses ranging from professional to silly and to somewhat sexy I suppose. If you think one of us accidentally falling on top of the other sexy, then you could call it that. We both have this natural innocence to us and I almost hate to admit that we look good on camera together. We match. At one point Alex crouches down in front of her, adjusting her positioning. She sounds so professional and together, the complete opposite of my first test shots with her.

I hear her talking to her as she platonically moves her limbs and body. Saying things like, "that's good" and "Move this way" or "nice". I know I shouldn't be possessive and jealous of anything because Alex and I aren't technically together. For all I know we are still just fuck buddies, but I also know that the feelings I have for her are reciprocated, at least to some degree.

 _Right?_

When she's done with Emily, she instructs her to stay just how she is while she crouches in front of me. She studies over my face and her gaze is so intense I struggle with not looking away. I can already feel the blush on my cheeks and I drop my eyes to the floor. She puts her index finger under my chin and her thumb right below my bottom lip. Her touch is gentle and when she lifts my head back up I see the softness in her eyes, but I also see something else... Restraint.

"Look up at the camera, kid" she whispers and her words clearly not matching the thirst and craving in her forest green eyes. She drops her hand and I instantly miss the heat from her touch

It brings a smirk to my face knowing how much she is trying to control her primal instincts. I see her clench her jaw as she pushes on her knees as she stands back up and walks behind the camera. The smirk doesn't leave my face until after a few shots when Emily changes poses. I do the same.

The other girls come around from the other side, all them giggling and Nicky's booming laughter pulls everyone's attention in that direction.

"Yo, Vause, you fucking done yet?"

"Just took the last shots"

"Thank fuck. Okay, all you fine bitches can go home now!" Nicky yells with her shit eating grin, "Thank you aussie ladies for this test shoot, I will see you all in a few days" She exaggeratedly bows and makes her way over to Lorna and takes her hand practically dragging her out the door. Lorna giggling like a school girl the whole time. We all head to gather our things. I roam around the studio aimlessly, waiting for the rest of the girls to leave.

"See you later, Chapman! Let's go out later this week to Nova" Poussey says

"Sounds good, bye guys"

I go to wardrobe and change back into my olive green jeans, black v neck, and light brown heels. All the photographers and Sophia are gone. The guest models are finishing up and about to head out. Katerina and Sidney are changing into the clothes I'm guessing they came in here in and I see Stella making her way over.

"Have you changed your mind about going out, Blondie?"

"I have not, but I'll see you in a few days Stella. I can't wait!"

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out on all the fun"

 _Oh, I highly doubt that_

"Another time"

She pats me on the shoulder, "Catch you later, Piper"

I smile and make my way to the lounge to get some water. I bend over and reach down for the wattle bottle.

"Well, this is a nice view"

I beam brightly as I grab the water, stand up and shut the fridge. When I turn around, I'm met with Alex leaning casually against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"You really enjoy staring at people, don't you" I kid as I saunter over to her, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip.

"Is it so wrong to stare at something I find extremely sexy" she casually utters

"When I find something extremely sexy…" I take another agonizingly slow sip of the water without dropping my stare, "I usually don't just stare at it"

She smirks as she drops her arms to her sides, but before I let her get what she wants, I hold up the bottle, "You want some?" I ask innocently with a sweet smile

"How'd you know that's what I wanted?" she quips as she takes the water from my hand and brings it to her lips.

"You seemed to enjoy watching me drink it seeing as you didn't stop staring so I just figured that you were thirsty"

She raises a brow at my challenge as she swallows the liquid, leaving her lips moist.

"So I'm not the only the one staring" she grins

I bring my gaze up to her eyes, a smirk forming on my face, "You have something on your lips" I say softly, "Here," I lean up to her cupping her face with my hands and our noses barely grazing each other, "Let me get it" and then I close the distance between us locking our lips in a soft but passionate kiss. I gently bite her lower lip before pulling back, my hands still in her hair.

I sport a devilish grin and back up completely, slowly dropping my hands from her. I drag my right hand down her arm and take the water bottle from her grasp and bring it to my own lips downing the rest.

I let out an overdramatic "ah" when I finish the water, Alex cocks her eyebrow giving me an incredulous look

"What" I shrug my shoulders, "I was thirsty"

"Since you so nicely finished all the water I'll just have to quench my thirst another way" Her voice dropped an octave along with my stomach as it clenches in my gut. I keep up my confident and composed façade. No way she's winning this game.

"How are you going to do that Miss Vause" my voice thick and sultry

Alex just smirks and stands up, no longer leaning against the frame, "Well, Miss Chapman," she emphasizes my name, "Why don't I just show you"

She starts to lean in but I place my finger on her lips stopping her movements

"Uh uh uh, no way. I told you I'm taking you back to my place," I grin, dragging my index finger across her jaw as I walk by out of the lounge, "you may be sexy, but that smirk of yours isn't going to change my mind" I turn to her completely a couple feet away holding out my hand, "Now, let's take that bike of yours to my place and have some _fun_ , shall we?"

She stares at me for a moment before sauntering off down a hallway with a smug grin in the opposite direction, "Garage is this way, Pipes"


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, these past few weeks have been hell! I have been so busy and it was hard to find the time to write. Thank you all for your patience and for being so honest in your reviews. Special shout out to aconofbean for taking the time in writing that review. You gave me an idea that I will attempt to include in future chapters. I respect you all so immensely and I will do my best to include all your wishes, but I want to keep to my original ideas to some extent. There is no outline so I write each chapter freely, so any recommendations you have I will keep in mind for consideration. Thank you so much for your love and reviews and please continue writing them. Enjoy this next chapter, I think you guys will. Leave comments! :)**

"Of course it is" I mutter under my breath as I walk hastily to catch up with Alex. We go down a back stairwell that leads to a garage I never knew the building possessed.

"Why do you have to be so smug about everything" I say jumping down the last steps of the stairs

"Because it drives you crazy" she shrugs with a smirk

 _Everything about you makes me crazy_

I turn around at the door so I could face her. She doesn't stop walking until she backs me up against the cool metal surface of the door

"Do you have this incessant need to always be in control"

She places one of her hands on the door to my right, next to my head. She's almost unbearably close and I can smell the scent that is uniquely her. Her smell is definitely up on the list of things that completely overwhelms my whole being. I can't get enough of it… I can't get enough of her. Her fingers twist the end of my golden locks on my other side and she leans even closer and I engrain all the details of her face into memory.

Her eyes pierce into mine, "Yes" she rasps

My breath hitches and I can feel all the air in my lungs. I drop my gaze knowing full well redness is flowing to my cheeks

She bows her head to look at me better, "You're cute when you blush" her words are so soft and so sincere, my heart swells in my chest. My lips form into a shy smile and my gaze shifts to her body. Her perfect body with her dark grey jeans accentuating the curve of her hips. The tight white v neck. God how I love her v neck shirts that always dip just low enough to show her ample cleavage but not low enough to come off as provocative. And of course, her signature black leather jacket that matches the darkness of her hair.

"Are you going to continue checking me out or look at me so I can see those deep blue eyes of yours"

I raise my eyes to meet hers, bringing a hand to her cheek and running the pad of my thumb along her cheek bone. Her eyes bare into mine and all of me gets lost in her. She's mesmerizing, insanely gorgeous. I look into her eyes and see intensity, but I also see sincerity and softness. There are so many sides to Alex Vause and I intend to know all of them. I'm too lost in my own thoughts to realize I've been staring at her for a few minutes and still haven't uttered a word.

She breaks me from my thoughts, "You're staring at me"

"I'm not the only one staring" I whisper

"What" she stops wrapping my hair around her finger and gently strokes down the side of my body until she reaches the hem of my shirt. Her fingers slide underneath onto my skin, her lips grazing my pulse point. She grips my waist firmly and I gasp at the contact, "I can't not look at you. You're hot"

I moan breathily while she kisses down my neck, biting at the skin and smoothing it over with her tongue. Her other hand no longer on the door, it's currently snaking its way up my torso and along my ribs underneath my bra. I'm trying so hard not to just give into her. I have to stick with my plan, she can't win this game. In all honesty, it's all about who gives in first to the other and so far, she is making my knees buckle beneath me and my heart rate rise to an almost unhealthy level. It's hot and sexy and all I feel is desire for this woman currently making me lose all self-control.

I move both my hands to her waist, curling my fingers around the loops of her jeans and pulling her flush against my body. She groans into my ear, kneading my breasts. I drop my head and our lips meet in a burning kiss that ignites an explosion in my core. Our tongues battle for dominance and this time, I consume her. I let go of one of the loops and reach behind me for the handle on the door. I step forward enough so I'm no longer backed against the metal, our kiss never breaking. I pull back reluctantly and try to focus on the plan.

 _You're taking her home, remember that Chapman_

A devilish smirk forms on my face as I pull her by her jeans into the garage. I search around the garage for her bike, trying to find it quickly so it at least looks like I know what I'm doing. I spot it down the right aisle and take Alex by her hand, pulling her towards it.

"How is me driving equate to you taking me home" she says smugly and expertly swings one leg over and bringing the motorcycle to life. She revs the throttle, sending a rumbling echo throughout the garage.

"You're doing what I'm telling you to. Therefore, I'm in control so it doesn't really matter who's driving" I smirk as I slide on behind her, pushing my front as close as I can to her back and snaking my arms around her waist. I run my hands up the front of her body and down to her thighs enjoying the fact that she dropped her head down and has to take a few deep breaths before getting us out of the garage.

We make it back to my place in record time. She parked her bike in the garage beneath my building and as soon as we make it into the elevator, I grab the lapels of her jacket and shove her against the wall. Our mouths crash into each others', my hands intertwined in her thick hair and her hands roaming my body. I feel her nails rake along my stomach underneath my shirt. Our bodies at least ten degrees hotter and our oxygen level low as I refuse to stop this heavy lip lock.

I eventually pull back as the need to breathe has become urgent and attach my lips to her neck, biting, sucking, and kissing the skin with an open mouth. Her head falls back against the wall granting me more access to the smooth column. I leave a trail of light marks from her pulse point to her collarbone, not leaving one inch untouched. A moan escapes her lips and it's music to my ears. The elevator dings signaling we made it to my floor. I growl in her ear, "Let's go". I grab her hand and tug her out of the elevator.

I fish my key out of my pocket and swiftly unlock the door even with Alex behind me with her hands on my hips. As the door is pushed open I take one of her hands on my hips and walk through the threshold. The door slams closed and Alex pulls me back into her. My body twists around and I'm met with a pair of eyes nearly black in color. She releases my hand and entangles her fingers in my hair, tugging it as her tongue slides into my mouth. I stumble backward until my back hits the wall near my bedroom. How she managed to change our direction to the side wall is beyond me; I lose all senses when it comes to her.

My attention is pulled back when Alex lifts off my top and immediately starts to bite and kiss the exposed skin while she squeezes my breasts. She makes her way down my chest and stomach, causing the muscles in my abdomen to flex. Alex is on her knees licking the skin above my jeans that she is currently pulling down.

"Fucking perfect" she looks up at me as she kisses my stomach

I step out of the pants and pull at her hair so she comes back up. I cup her face and kiss her with everything I have. I kiss her like it was our first kiss and I kiss her like it was our last.

Her dominant demeanor is breaking as I bite her lower lip, pulling it between my teeth. I push her jacket off and instantly tug at the hem of her shirt. She lifts her arms up, allowing me to take off the unwanted material. I turn our bodies so she is now pushed up against the wall. My hands snake around her back, quickly ridding her of her bra and I waste no time to capture one the hard buds in my mouth. I circle her nipple with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. She moans softly and a hand grabs my hair, keeping me in the position.

"Ohhh… someone's impatient" she groans trying to keep her composure, but failing miserably.

I look up at her and remove my mouth from her breasts. My fingers curling tightly around her waist as I push my body into hers, "Shut up, Alex, or you're not getting fucked," I suck on her ear before talking, my voice a low growl, "You're going to do what I say, when I say it. If you fail to do this simple task, I'll stop"

I pull away and look into her dark eyes. Her pupils dilated so much that I can only see a ring of green. My fingers unbutton her pants and undo the zipper, "Do you understand?" I ask with my lips grazing hers when I speak. She leans forward, grabbing my face and crashing our mouths together. I push her back by her hips.

"I asked you a question"

A deep laugh escapes her lips and she tilts her head, "I heard the question and I do understand"

I look at her questionably because she is smirking at me. She answers my confusion by pulling my hips to her so quickly that I inhaled sharply. She spins us and pushes me hard against the wall, not forcefully enough to hurt me.

"But I'm not going to do that, Pipes" her voice deep and sexy. I don't have any time to respond before I feel her fingers reach into my panties. She slides her fingers through my folds as her other hand unclasps my bra and she sucks my nipple into her mouth.

"Oh god!" I moan loudly. I should have known she wouldn't give up that easily, but I'm completely helpless as she inserts two digits effortlessly into me. She picks up the pace and thrusts relentlessly. She doesn't let up and I can feel my body getting close to release. My head is foggy and it's hard to concentrate on what I was supposed to do. Not even a minute later I'm screaming her name as the orgasm rips through my body with such force that I lean my head on her shoulder as she continues to kiss the side of my neck and slowly pump in me.

When I come down after a moment and grasp what the fuck just happened, Alex mumbles against my ear, "That's more like it"

I bring my breathing back to a normal rate and pick my head up, meeting her gaze. I grab her wrist and bring her soaked fingers to my mouth, sucking the juices off. I notice her lick her lips. The air is thick with tension. Those below us could probably detect the distinct smell of sex.

Still holding her wrist, I get off the wall and lead her to the bedroom. I push hard on her shoulders making her take a few steps towards the bed. Her knees hit the bed and she falls back, sitting on the bed. I take off her shoes and in one motion, rip down her jeans and underwear. She tries to stand up and kiss me but I shove her back down, "Sit down" I demand

She raises a brow and attempts to reach out, but I swat her hands away. I slide my underwear down my legs and step out of them. I stand before her in all my naked glory, relishing in her reaction. Her eyes rake over my body and her mouth is agape. I let her take a moment to admire my position. I stand tall and the way she is looking at me brings me so much confidence, making what I'm about to do so much easier.

I confidently take the few steps to her, I straddle her and kiss her with passion. She does the same and we melt into one another for a few minutes before I start to grind my hips against her body. I hear her moan to my movements and it causes me to grind harder as our tongues swirl together. Her hands grab my ass and at that moment I decide to kick it up a notch and see how far she'll go.

I push her body town and signal for her to climb up higher on the bed. She gets comfortable with the pillows and I hover over her body on all fours. Her hands seek out my hips, but I grab hold of each of her wrists and pin them down above her head, "No touching or I'll stop". I keep hold of her arms while I suck on her neck, eliciting a low moan from the beautiful woman under me.

"Piper" she warns. She is making it clear she will not ask or beg me and I can tell she is struggling to keep her hands off of me. She fights me grip a little, but I will not let up.

"It'll be a whole lot easier if you stop resisting and let me fuck you the way you deserved to be fucked, babe" I say sternly as I pin her down with my hand while I drop my other to one of her breasts. I rub and grab it, feeling it harden under my touch. I suck the other with my mouth. Alex bucks her hip upwards slightly and she's writhing beneath me.

"Jesus fuck, Piper" she groans deeply

"What do you want Alex?" I suck on her nipple, nipping it softly

"You know what"

"I want to hear you say it" I pinch her nipple the same time I flick my tongue on her hardened bud

She moans loudly and slides one leg between mine, her hot center pushing up against my thigh. I gasp at the moisture dripping on my leg and I start riding it, causing me to get off on pleasuring her.

I release my grip on her hands and she immediately grips the sheets. I grin against her nipple and continue my journey down her body. I kiss the valley between her breasts while I knead them. I suck on her stomach and feel the muscles quiver on my lips. I squeeze her tits more roughly. I drag my nails down her torso and onto her thighs, digging slightly into the skin to show light red marks that are already starting to fade. Her hips lift up and I push down on her thighs, keeping her still.

"Don't" I say strongly

"Piper" she says again. Her voice is shaky and guessing by her arousal I can smell, she's just as into this as I am. It's just hard for her to give up the control.

"Alex" I say softly while I spread her legs apart and begin kissing her inner thigh

"Piper" she repeats in the same tone as before.

"Good, now that we have established our names, shut up and let me fuck you, Al" I hiss before kissing her outer lips

"Pipes…oh ugh.. god.. fuck"

I circle her clit teasingly before ever so slowly inserting three of my fingers. They slide in with ease as she is practically dripping wet. I feel a hand tangle in my hair so I remove my mouth from her center and look up at her. We both aren't use to these roles and I know she's not as comfortable being this submissive, but I want to please her and ravish her more than I want her to touch me and that's saying a lot as my every nerve, cell, and fiber aches for her touch.

I take her hand and push it against the bed to the side of her head. I lace our fingers together and set my chin on her stomach. "Please, Al" now I'm the one begging and I never thought it would be me begging to fuck her, but I will do anything. I want her to be comfortable and I will stop in a heartbeat if she couldn't handle it this way.

She squeezes my hand letting me know to continue. I kiss down her stomach again and lap at the wetness pooling from between her legs. Her hips buck up but I don't push down on them. Instead I take my free hand and slide it underneath her so I'm grabbing her ass. I hold it firmly and relish the taste of her on my tongue as I thrust it inside her. She grinds against my face and I've never thought anything was hotter. I drag my tongue up and suck on her sensitive clit that's pulsating with need. She is groaning beneath me and her hand is squeezing tightly on mine.

I work her over until she cums into my mouth. Her hand intertwined with mine went limp and her hips stopped bucking. I clean up the area before kissing up her body. I hover above her again, watching her chest heave up and down, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Her skin is already glowing and it's one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. When she opens her eyes, they are hooded and a big goofy grin makes its way onto my face. I kiss her cheek and her jaw.

"Hey, you're back" I smile brightly

She doesn't say anything, but she cups my face and pulls me down so our lips lock. It's hungry yet intimate and I can't stop my lips from curling into a smile. She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before hoarsely saying, "You're very stubborn, kid"

"I've been told"

She growls playfully before grabbing my waist and flipping us. An evil smirk appears on her face. "You're going to be punished for that"

"God, I hope so" I breathe out

She leans down before biting my ear and her next words are so seductive that I swear I nearly lose it right then and there.

"Now, think of what you've done before I make you incapable of remembering your own name. I am going to make you cum over and over again until your body is so exhausted it will go numb. Every inch of you will ache with need tonight, and tomorrow you'll be reminded of it with every step you take. I will make you scream out my name in ecstasy and then maybe…. I'll give you a break before doing it. All. Over. Again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Your ideas are being outlined now guys! I'm trying to put it all together and lay it out, but I am working on it. I'm not sure if you all still want me to continue this story so please let me know if you do or if you have suggestions that could influence you to stay. I really appreciate everything you say to me and I'm very thankful for all you followers and those who leave comments. Here is chapter 14. Enjoy!**

My heart is pounding a thousand times a minute, my chest is heaving up and down, and I have no idea what time it is or what's happening. Alex is crawling up my body from under the sheets, raking her nails on my skin. No words are coming out of my mouth and I don't think they will for a few minutes. She is peppering my body with small kisses, but it's hard to register through my mind. I swear this is like being high. Complete and utter euphoria. It's like ecstasy is coursing through my veins. My throat is dry from screaming and moaning so much, usually I could control how loud I was, but with Alex, I can't. It's impossible.

She's hovering my body, propped up on her elbows, and is running her lips on my neck. I feel them moving so I think she's talking, but I don't hear any of it. The things this woman just did to me is unbelievable. The way her tongue, lips, and hands work together in perfect harmony makes her like some type of sex goddess. Everything about her reeks sex appeal and I just experienced the full effect.

The sound of her voice registering in my head tore me away from my sex induced trance.

"You okay there, kid" she picks her head up from my neck and I feel her move a strand of my hair behind my ear. She's caressing my cheek and I lean into her warm, soft touch

"Mhm" is all I manage to get out. I open my eyes and I'm met with Alex looking down at me with a sincere smile full of adoration. This switch from downright dirty to sweet amazes me and it only makes me fall harder for her.

She laughs before planting a chaste kiss on my lips and I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her on me. Our bodies are pressed up against each other and it brings a smile to my face with how perfectly we fit together.

Alex groans against my lips when she falls on my body. She slides more to the side of me to get into a more comfortable position where she is still able to look at me.

"Pipes, are you sure you're okay?" she asks again with a more concern tone

I lift my head up and kiss her again. I pull down on the back of her neck making it clear that everything is more than okay. When we break apart after what feels like a minute I finally make words, "Alex, I just endured a 5 minute orgasm and it's taking me who knows how long to come completely down from that. You were…. I just need a moment to gather myself"

"You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would, but I'm glad you could keep up and enjoyed it as much as I did"

"Oh, I did more than enjoy it, Al"

"How are you feeling"

"I still can't move that much. I haven't regained that ability quite yet" I chuckle, "You're like a drug. The best kind even. I can't get enough of you even when my body is telling me I am. You make me feel like I'm high. So, I'm feeling very good" I ensure her

"Jeez, kid. I knew I was good, but I didn't realize I should be worshipped like a god"

"Goddess. But I'm just saying what I'm feeling. And you do look like a goddess, a very beautiful one in fact."

"Beautiful, huh? I don't really get called that"

"You are" I say simply

"Thanks, kid"

I stroke her cheek with the pad of my thumb, "What time is it?"

She shakes her head, "Way to dampen the mood"

"I have no sense of time anymore okay. I still don't think my legs work and if they did, they would probably ache. I have just now been able to speak and have coherent thoughts. This was from your own doing"

"Good, that was the plan" she smirks

I close my eyes and blush before placing my hand on her side, tracing up and down her body, "Seriously, what time is it"

She leans over me to check the time on the nightstand and I instinctively drop my gaze to her breasts and grab her waist pulling her back down on me so I can kiss her chest and neck

"Mmm, that feels good, pipes"

"Time"

"4am"

"Perfect" I push her hips to the side making her fall off me

"Ugh, why is that perfect?" she reaches out running her fingertips on my arm before rubbing the top of my hand

"I want to show you something"

"You want to show me something at four in the morning? You're joking right" she laughs

"Pleaseee" I make puppy eyes and squeeze her hand

She climbs over my body again and kisses my cheek, "Fine, but I'm not getting dressed. I prefer you in as little clothing as possible"

I giggle like a child, "thank you"

"Sure, princess"

I kiss her properly on the lips, "I'll let you role play with that later since you're doing this"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" she swipes her tongue on my bottom lip before sliding it into my mouth

A few minutes of our tongues in each other's throats pass by until I remember what I wanted to show her

"Alex" I get out before her mouth covers mine again

"just a couple more minutes" she dips her head under my jaw and her mouth latches onto my neck causing me to release a low moan

"Al, please" I gasp as her lips suck on my neck, pulling the skin into her mouth with her teeth

"No, I'm not done with you"

"I will refuse to have sex with you"

She bites down again causing me to yelp and I know that it's going to leave a dark mark

"No you won't" she responds

I push her off me and straddle her hips, pinning her arms against the bed. I lean down and hover my lips over hers, barely any space between them, "Watch me" I whisper before I gracefully get off the bed.

I get to my dresser where I grab a white Smith pull over and grey Nike sweatpants. I find thick fuzzy socks and put them on my feet before looking back at Alex who is now leaning against the back board, nearly wincing as she watches me put on the clothes. I saunter over the edge of the bed and take her hand in mine

"You may want to reconsider the 'no clothes' thing, it's cold outside" a cheeky smile plastered on my face

"We're going outside?" her voice hoarse and laced with confusion

"Yes, but trust me, you'll like it"

Her eyes fall down over my body as she speaks "I was liking what we were doing before you put on clothes"

I tilt my head before climbing into her lap and resting my hands on her shoulders. I play with her dark hair, looking directly at her bright green eyes. Her arms are wrapped around my waist pulling me closer

"You're insatiable, you do know that right?"

"I've been told"

"Please come with me" I peck her lips hoping it will convince her

"Are those words open to interpretation because I'd prefe—" I cut off her smug remark with a searing kiss. My hands tangle in her hair while her grip tightens around me

I end the kiss and look at her again. I run my thumb over her lips and then along her cheek bone, "They aren't open to interpretation, but I would really love it if you joined me outside"

She breathes out and her head falls against the headboard, a small smile forming on her lips, "You're lucky you're hot"

I laugh lightly, "I know" I climb off her and make my way back to my dresser where I get out a black zip up jacket, a pair of black sweatpants that are too big for me, and a pair of fuzzy socks.

I throw the clothes at her, "Here, hurry up"

"So now I'm getting rushed?" she swings her legs over the side and stands up. She only has on underwear and it's incredibly hard not to stare at her body. I don't try very hard as my eyes wander along her body, memorizing every detail.

I watch as she steps into the pants and slowly brings them up her never-ending legs. She slowly zips up the jacket, by gaze following her hands as more of her milky white skin is covered

"My eyes are up here" she drawls out

I scan her now covered body over one last time, taken back by how incredibly good she looks in attire that is normally not considered flattering. I reach her face that is contrasting so perfectly with the darkness of her hair and the jacket.

I break out into a blinding smile, not fazed by being caught, "I'm aware"

The socks are now on her feet and she saunters over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You mind telling me where exactly we're going"

I pull at her hand so she stands back to her feet, "The roof" is all I say before pulling her out the bedroom and down the hall to the staircase

"You have your own private rooftop?"

We reach the top of the stairs and I open the door revealing my cozy modern patio-like rooftop. When you walk through the door, the black railing on top of solid yellow-brown brick curb is surrounding you. The brick is low maybe two feet high. The black railing is gapped, not blocking the view. A couch with dark brown base and legs with a dark red bottom cushion is against the brick to the left. There is no back to the couch, but there are throw pillows lining the back. Another couch of the same design is next to the other but it's straight ahead, the back against the curb. Small square tables are set on the sides of the couches as well as a longer table in front of the couch on the left, matching the dark wood of the couches. To the right is a black fire pit surrounded by comfortable looking circular lounge chairs and love seats.

The deck is a dark red-brown wood. String lights drape across the whole area, coming from one pole in the back-left corner between the couches. The aesthetic of this place is relaxing and oozes rustic elegance. The view is the best; Living in the middle of Manhattan has its perks. The city brightly illuminates the sky and even though it's 4am, the city is buzzing with life. Because of the cool weather, no clouds obscure the stars and the moon in the sky. Truly breathtaking.

"I do" I walk over to one of the low tables by the couches and pick up a blanket. I wrap the blanket around my body and stand in front of the railing looking out at the city. Alex comes and stands behind me, gripping my waist firmly while delivering soft, sweet kisses on the side of my neck

"It's nice up here" she states as she rests her chin on my shoulder

"Better than you thought huh? I love the view of the city from up here"

She turns her head into my neck and I can feel her smile, "It is actually. As for the view, though it is stunning, I much prefer the disheveled little blonde wrapped in the blanket"

I spin around, "I do not look _disheveled_ "

"Say that to your hair, babe" she moves a strand of my hair behind my ear

My bottom lip sticks out into a pout and I look at the ground, a smile fighting its way to break across my face from her use of 'babe'

"I can't look like a model ready to walk a runway all the time y'know"

She chuckles before lightly grabbing my jaw and picking my head up before kissing me tenderly

"I never said you didn't"

"You said I was disheveled" I deadpan

"You pull it off, I promise. Kind of hot if you ask me" a full smile makes it way on her face.

That kind of smile isn't on display often and I find myself wanting to always be the person making her break the smirk and reveal this nearly blinding grin

"Yea?" my lips curling into a confident smirk

"mhm, never thought a woman in sweatpants and a sweatshirt could be such a turn on" she grabs my hands through the blanket and opens my arms, lazily placing them on either side of her neck as she searches for my waist that is no longer hidden behind the blanket. Her hands snake beneath my top and I inhale sharply as the cool touch seems to light a fire within my core. She pulls me close by my waist, rubbing circles with her thumbs on my slightly protruding hip bones.

I cling tightly to her, burying my head in the crook of her neck and speak against her pulse point, "Don't forget the fuzzy socks"

"How could I forget the sexiest part of the outfit" She traces mindless patterns on my back as we relish in the closeness and warmth of one another. I'm the one who pulls back but take her hand and lead her to one of the love-seats facing the city. I unwrap the blanket and wait for her to sit down before I light the small fire pit, hearing it crackle to life by the match. I sit down next to her in the deep cushion that makes it feel like a comfy nest. I turn to the side and swing my legs over her lap, curling into her as I rest my head on her shoulder. She instantly starts running her hands along my legs in a soothing motion and I realized that there is nowhere else I would rather be. I want this. I want her.

"Hey, Al?" I twirl a lock of raven hair around my index finger, leaning back so I can look at her properly.

"Yea, pipes"

What I'm about to ask is probably not something I should ask now but it has been plaguing my mind ever since earlier today. I know I said I was perfectly fine with what we're doing and that it's okay where we're at, but after tonight, after these past few weeks, I can't think of her as just that. Timing has never been one of my strong suits, why change now?

"What is this" I ask softly

Her brows furrow and she stops moving her hands on my legs, "What do you mean?"

"What is," I move my hand between us, " _this_? Us?"

I can see the wheels turning in her head as she tries to figure out her answer and with every passing second the hope of her saying she wants more than just sex with me is quickly diminishing and everything I thought was happening between us was not real. I drop my gaze to the string of her hoodie and mess with it instead of her hair. I scoot back from her, suddenly wanting more distance between us. Finally, she speaks up and I raise my head to look at her

"I…I'm not sure" I sense all the light in my eyes disappear and I feel a knot in my stomach and a lump in my throat. She continues, "I know that I like you and that you're different"

I remove my legs from her lap and sit as far away from her as I can, which isn't much considering this chair only allows for maybe a foot between us.

"I'm not sure what you're looking for, pipes"

"I just—" my voice cracks and it takes a lot of me not to let the tears fall and walk away, "Is this going _anywhere_? I know that you don't do relationships and—"

"Who told you that" she interrupts

"Nicky, she told me about the _last_ one, Sylvie, and how she went psycho because she wanted a relationship. She said you always get with all the models and anyone that knows you, knows that Alex Vause doesn't do relationships"

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I have grown increasingly more uncomfortable, "She's right, I don't do relationships. I never have" her voice soft but factual. I just nod my head, fighting back the tears. It's pathetic to cry over something that wasn't really a _thing_ but what this woman in front of me makes me feel is something I can't possibly explain. She makes me feel drunk, yet completely sober, delirious, yet completely aware of everything around me. She makes me feel things I have never felt before and I've only known her for a few weeks. She makes me feel alive.

I stand up, crossing my arms around my body in a poor attempt to keep me warm. I feel lost without her warmth and I refuse to meet her gaze. She sits up but I take a step back, "I think you should go" my voice shaky and weak

She stands up and reaches out for me but I take another step back. I look up to her eyes and instantly regret that decision. I feel the tears pooling in my eyes and I see the pleading in hers, "Piper—"

"Don't, Alex" I hold my hand out signaling for her to stop, "I get it, I really do. You're not the commitment type, it's not who you are. You don't like being tied down and I know you say I'm different, but that doesn't change the fact that you are just going to move on to the next girl that comes through the agency's doors"

"That's not…it's not—"

"It's fine Alex, I know. It wouldn't be the first time I expected more from someone who isn't like that. I'm not blaming you, I get it. It's who you are and I'm not going to change that because it's what I want"

"Fuck, Piper! Just shut up and let me fucking talk" her body is tense and voice loud and stern. Her jaw is tight and I jump slightly. I turn my head hoping the tears won't fall

"I don't do relationships, I don't stay with one person, I don't have sex with one person, I don't commit to one person and yes I usually get with new models that walk through the doors and it's easy to do that. I'm confident and detached and enthralling or intriguing and they all believe they can change me or they're fine with being just a fuck buddy and they always want more and I never give them more, but that's not who _you_ are!"

"Then what am I to you, Alex"

"Do you need a label for it because I wouldn't know what that would be"

"I'm not asking to be your girlfriend! I'm asking what the hell we're doing and where this is going because if it's not going past where we are now, I can't. I like you more than I can admit and it scares the shit out of me because I have _never_ felt this way about someone so intensely in such a short amount of time. Like earlier, I don't think anyone has made me feel half the things you did in one night. And I'm not talking about sex. It's just you."

"I don't know what we're doing, I have no idea what one does in a relationship or how to be a part of one and I'm not sure if I would want to be in one, I don't know the rules"

I feel as if my chest has been ripped open. I'm standing in front of her in a thick layer of clothing, yet I have never felt so vulnerable and exposed.

I nod my head and drop it, feeling the tears stream down my face. I turn my body away from her and look up hoping they will stop pouring out of my eyes. They don't. I stay turned when I speak up and I have never heard myself this way. It's almost inaudible as I choke down the lump in my throat. It's weak and it waivers with every word, "There aren't any rules, Alex, but I just… I can't be with you this way. I can't be with anyone else if I'm … involved … with you."

"Jesus, it's not like I've been with anyone else. How many times do I have to say that I want you."

I don't say anything I walk over to the railing and grip the cold metal. It's so cold it stings my hands but I don't let go out of fear that if I do I will run back into her warm embrace. She's saying all the right things, she always says all the right things. She knows what to say to elicit the right response she wants from me. I know what she is saying is true, but I can't be with her knowing I want more and she doesn't

"Look at me" she demands

I shake my head no and tighten my grip on the railing feeling my tears hit the backs of my hands

She says it again, softer this time and she's closer. I can feel her eyes boring holes in the back of my head and I can sense the heat of her body behind mine.

"Please"

I shake my head again, "Leave, Alex, I-I can't"

"Look at me and say it"

I inhale and exhale deeply, slowly releasing my hold on the railing. I turn around but my eyes don't reach hers. I look at my socks that have snowflakes on them. I see her feet in front of mine, they are solid deep green and fuck me for picking them out because they match her eyes.

Her finger lifts my chin up, but my eyes refuse to lock with hers

"Look at me and say it so I actually believe you"

I shake my head knowing those words wouldn't escape my lips if I see her face, her unbearably gorgeous face.

"Piper…" her voice is so gentle and smooth like silk. I can't resist it. I can't resist her so I reluctantly raise my gaze to hers and what I see nearly wrecks me. Alex Vause is a strong person, but never would I imagine seeing her so…open. I see all the emotions swirling. It's almost like she's begging me to not tell her to leave.

"I haven't felt this way towards anyone ever and I don't know what it means, I don't know where I want this to go"

"Tell me how you feel about me"

"I don't know how I feel. I feel like there's this pull between us, when we are in a room, I'm instantly drawn to you. I can't describe it, Piper."

"So, all you do know is that you're attracted to me" I take a step back from her

"It's not just physical attraction, you know that"

"No, I don't know that because you won't tell me, Alex. I told you that you fuck with my whole being. I can't think when you're around, you make my head fuzzy, but I also see everything so much more clearly with you"

"Why can't we just continue what we're doing?" she asks nonchalantly as if everything we were just talking about went in one ear and out the other

"You're kidding, right? I literally just explained it to you. I don't want you with anyone else, I don't want you thinking of the next model to get your hands on, I don't want to be just a fuck buddy, Alex. I don't want to share you with anyone. I want _you_ , only you. I'm not saying for us to label it, but I just want to know that we are at least somewhat headed in that direction"

"Piper… I-I don't… I don't think I can give you that"

I look at her in bewilderment. Did I fantasize everything that we have been doing? Everything that has been going on for these past few weeks?

"Why? Have I misjudged everything between us? This chemistry that I have only ever shared with you… That night when I saw you with that girl after waiting hours by your door, did anything you say to me outside the building and when you came to me here to apologize just come out of your ass?"

"No, but I can't give you a relationship, not right now"

"Why? Why are you so scared to commit? We were doing great and it seemed like earlier, that we were going somewhere. Please tell me you felt that too"

"I like being single, I like knowing that I don't have to listen to anyone or feel like I'm being trapped"

"That's not it because from what I know, you want to be with me, you hate when I'm with anyone else and you pull away from girls like _fucking_ Emily who are basically throwing themselves at you so that you can be with _me._ So why, Alex?"

"I don't know why Piper. I don't have an answer"

The gears are turning in my head so rapidly as I try to understand why. She wants to be with me but doesn't want to be tied down. The hell does that mean? Then, it clicks. Of course that's why!

"Control"

"What?"

"You _hate_ not having all the power. You relish in the fact that you possess this dominance over everyone. Women throw themselves at you and you like it. You don't want to give up that control to be with one person"

She doesn't reply. I notice the realization spread across her face

"It's okay, Alex. You don't want to give any bit of control to someone. Something happened to you and you're scared to give someone else any bit of power over you. It makes sense now, so please…" I look her in the eyes as tears stain my cheeks, "leave because you really don't want to stay with one person."

Her body slumps and it breaks me watching her nods her head before turning around and leaving. The emptiness and finality of it all is crushing and it hurts to breathe. I drop down to the ground and bring my knees to my chest. I can't stop crying and it takes every cell in my body not to run after her. The door shuts and I'm left sitting here on the rooftop. Alone.

 **Please don't hate me! I'm working on it and this was something they needed to talk about. More character development and more drama. Leave reviews! Love you all**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! Thank you all for your continued support; it really means a lot. If it weren't for you, I most likely wouldn't continue this story. Sorry I haven't been posting as regularly. School, let's just say, is kicking my ass and it's really hard trying to find the time. For everyone wanting the Alex and Piper photo shoot, I could be trying to work that into my plan, but let's see if we can even get them together first. I love you guys. Please tell me your thoughts! Enjoy chapter 15!**

The fire is dying out. All that is left is small wisps of smoke vanishing in the wind. I'm fucking freezing but I can't get myself to move. If I could just keep my damn mouth shut I wouldn't have let something that could have been _something_ slip through my fingers. We were perfect where we were at. I knew she doesn't commit, but I just thought that maybe, maybe being different meant something.

"I'm selfish and narcissistic and want the whole damn world to revolve around me because I'm the sun, right" I scoff to myself

 _I'm so fucking stupid_ , _anything that gets too close to the sun burns up. It's a fact_

The sun has risen and there isn't a cloud in the sky. It's only been an hour since I stopped crying and I should get up and check my phone to see if John has set up everything for the shoot three days from now, but really I want to see if Alex texted or called.

 _Probably not because you pushed her away, dumbass_

I force myself to stand up and have now started to feel the full effect of what Alex Vause is capable of under the sheets. It's a terrible feeling, having this aching reminder of my fuck up, but I can't blame myself for it all. We don't want the same things, I thought we did but I was wrong.

Somehow, I make it back down and stop in the doorway of my bedroom. The covers are still messy and only my clothes are strewn around the room and hallway, but worst of all, it smells like her. The entire loft smells like her and the faint scent of sex is still lingering throughout. I find my phone in the hallway near my pants, I guess Alex's wandering hands caused my phone to spill out of my pocket, not that I minded at the time.

I press the home button and my lock screen is filled with notifications. 3 texts and 2 missed calls from John, 2 texts from Poussey, a missed call from my mother, and nothing from Alex Vause.

FROM: John

 _Shoot with the big leagues in 3 days, Chapman!_

 _Indoor shoot for some big clothing lines._

 _Diamond Gala in 3 weeks, you're a part of the runway cat walk during the middle of the showing, you're doing great. Your name will be on billboards everywhere now that you are a part of Diamond!_

FROM: Poussey

 _Yo let's hit Nova tomorrow night with the crew_

 _You down?_

FROM: Lorna

 _Nicky wanted me to tell you that some of the pictures from the last shoot are gonna make it in the Gala! So exciting Chapman. Also, I expect to see you at Nova with all the girls!_

I reply to John saying how excited I am and thank him for being amazing. I reply to Poussey and Lorna saying that I'll be there and I'm torn between whether or not I want to see Alex there or if I should avoid her at all costs until it's only necessary we see and talk to each other because of our job.

My phone is in my hands, glaring at me with Alex's number spelled across the screen. I want to talk to her, see her, touch her, but I can't bring myself to do it. What am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry for trying to push you into something I knew you wouldn't really want to get in to and then making you leave at four in the morning?"

No.

I toss my phone on my bed and pad my way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. After I finished my breakfast I plop down on the couch and turn on Netflix, and for the majority of the day I don't move and engross myself into a Mad Men binge. It's nearly 8pm now and I haven't left my apartment. Usually I would love off days like these where I'm not standing in high heels all day and posing in sometimes uncomfortable positions, but not today.

 _God I'm so pathetic. Moping around all day over some girl_

"Some girl" I laugh to myself. Anyone who has ever laid eyes on Alex Vause knows she is not just 'some girl'. I decide to call it an early night and hope the copious amounts of alcohol I'm going to consume tomorrow will help me forget everything I know I won't.

xxx

I wake up around 9am and make my way to a café to grab some much needed coffee and to meet up with Poussey. She and I have become surprisingly close ever since I came to the agency. It's hard not to like her with her bright smile and kind, yet funny, personality

"Hey! What up Chapman, how you been girl" Poussey asks as we take a seat near the window with our hot cups of coffee

"I'll be better at Nova tonight, who's all going?"

"Well, there's the original diamond girls, yourself included now" she gives me a warm smile, "and the Australian chics"

"Just the models?" I ask carefully unsure of what I want her answer to be

"And some of the photographers too. It's about to be a wild night, you up for it"

"Please, whenever tequila is involved, I'm up for anything"

"Aight now, don't black out on us. It's a shit load of work I don't wanna deal with" She kids "Just wear somethin' hot and fuck up that dance floor and we are all good!"

"Deal, but only if you dance with me too"

"Fine, however imma have to ditch your white ass at some point so I don't leave my date hangin alone, you feel"

"Hmm, does your date happen to be Brook"

She smiles sheepishly and rubs her neck with her hand, "uh, yea"

"You two are cute together"

"Thanks, she's uh something else"

"I bet she is, but hey, don't let me make a fool of myself when you leave me alone to dance with Soso"

"Ah, you'll be fine. I bet you can shake that ass better than you give credit for"

I wave my hands to dismiss that flattering comment, "We'll see what the tequila does and you can be the judge of it"

"Oh no" she holds her hands up in surrender, "The only judge you're getting is whoever comes up to you on the floor"

"If it's some old creep, I expect you to help a girl out"

"Girl, you may look all WASPy and shit, but I know you got some spit to ya"

I squint my eyes at her and she bursts into laughter, "Okay, if it looks like you really need help, I will help you"

"Thank god"

"Yea yea, now what's the look for tonight"

xxx

The day flies by and it's already 7pm, I do my own makeup and go for a sultry smoky eye, subtle foundation and highlight, and a dark red lip almost like a rose petal. I pull on a skin tight red dress that goes maybe a few inches under my ass, not doing much to leave any room for imagination. It fits like a second skin and has a plunging neck line. I strap on some black heels and curl my hair to perfection. I check myself in the mirror one last time before heading out to meet some of the girls to share a cab.

"Damn, Chapman is smokin tonight ladies!" Taystee yells as I open the door out of the building to greet her, Poussey and Brook. They live just around the block.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" I throw back as I embrace each of them into a hug before we all pile into the cab.

We get there in about 10 minutes and see Lorna with the 3 girls and of course Nicky and Alex. Fantastic.

 _You can be friendly, easy peesy_

Alex has her back to the four of us getting out of the cab and I immediately immerse myself into the group of models. I got to say that we are a fine ass group of women. The first to speak up is Lorna who is way more excited for a club night than a child in a candy shop.

"Who's ready!" she squeals

"Let's fuck it up bitchesss" Taystee yells as we all start making our way inside

We all walk in and I have successfully avoided any contact with Alex. I made sure to stay in the middle of everyone so she wouldn't get a good look at me anyways, but I can't wait to show her what she is missing out on. I rush to the bar along with Stella whose eyes haven't stopped wandering my body since I got here.

"Looks like we finally get to have a wild night" she says as she asks the bartender for a big round of shots for everyone.

"I guess so, it's good to see everyone outside of the studio" I grab the tequila shot and throw it back

"That's the spirit!" a charming smile creeping onto her symmetrically perfect face

I break out into a grin before raising my eyebrows as I drown another shot. "I just really like tequila"

She takes a shot herself and scrunches her nose as she puts the glass back down, "Damn, this must be top shelf" the bartender places the numerous shots on the serving tray. Stella grabs the tray and we make our way back to a high-top table. Everyone is chatting, but Alex is nowhere to be seen. Loud squeals and claps are heard when Stella sets down the drinks. They all take two shots.

"Dance floor!" Nicky barely screams over the loud bass and music

Stella grabs my hand and pulls me onto the very crowded floor. There's not much room between the mass of bodies, but I feel the alcohol finally shock my system and the steady buzz is flowing. We are near each other, our bodies nearly pressed together. I swing my hips and dance to the music. Everyone is laughing and having a good time, a great time actually. After a good half hour of consuming more drinks and I'm very tipsy now, I feel someone's hand snake around my waist.

I know instantly by the coolness I feel by the touch that it's not Alex. My body jumps slightly by the pull of the waist and the breath on my neck

"Don't worry, it's not a stranger" it's Stella, "Dance with me"

I pull away and turn around, putting the palm of my hand to my forehead as my vision clears from the fast movement

"Uh, no thanks, I'm just enjoying a night out with my friends"

She nods her head and holds her hands up, "My apologies, another time" she winks before turning around to another girl and taking her hips. I scoff at it before someone tugs at my shoulder. Poussey

"Hey girl, Brook is taking a break and I need a dance partner"

My mood instantly lightens at the bright smile of Poussey Washington. The song changes and I grab her hands pulling her into the middle of the floor. We meet Taystee, Lorna, and Nicky and we bump and grind nonstop for a half hour. Lorna moves as smoothly as a robot and her sporadic dancing is hilarious, especially when Nicky tries to guide her hips with her hands but it doesn't seem do much good. We all goof around, ignoring everything else and just get lost in the music.

That is until I see Emily approach Alex who I just noticed between several people. I can't see her that well, but her height and Emily's hair made it easy to spot and I wish it didn't. A smile makes its way to Alex's face when the redhead leans in and whispers something in her ear before standing in front of the tall brunette and grinding against her. Alex's hands never lay on her hips but she syncs herself to Emily's movement. It's this, that I realize, what Alex wants. I saw her earlier with another girl, but quickly averted my attention. I wanted to have a good time and copious amounts of liquor and it was going well until I realized that I'll never get to have her.

I know Alex isn't interested in her, apparently she's not interested in anyone, but this is what she wants. She wants to be free and have multiple options. It hurts knowing I'm not enough but I just have to deal with it. That's what Chapmans do, they ignore their feelings and continue on with their lives as if nothing happened.

"Come on, Chapman, you can't just stand there! Poussey tears me away from my thoughts, "What the hell are you looking at anyway" she tries to stand up on the balls of her feet but being 5'3 in a place like this…

"Nothing, sorry" I fake a smile and start swaying my hips again.

"Atta girl!" she says before joining me

My attention is constantly pulled towards Alex as she dances with Emily and it's when I see her hands on her hips that I lose it. I tell Poussey that I'm going out to get fresh air and start making my way to the side exit. Unfortunately, that means I have to pass _her_. I keep my head down but that's nearly impossible with the number of bodies I have to push past. I accidentally knocked into Alex's shoulder

"Hey, watch—" she starts but as soon as we look up and lock eyes she goes mute.

"I'm sorry" I mutter before pushing past her and heading outside

The cold air knocks my body back and all the buzz from the alcohol and music intensifies. I lean back against the wall and stare down the dimly lit street. I catch my breath and don't even realize the door being opened and a body approaching me.

"Hey" a male voice says

I swivel my head and take his appearance in. He's kind of blurry, but he has dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. A sparkling smile and even in my inebriated state I know he's very attractive. Around my age, but looks more like a college frat boy

"Hi" I manage to get out

He tilts his head, "You okay?"

I nod my head, "Yea, um… I just needed some air"

He stares at me for a moment while I divert my attention elsewhere

"Look," he says and I look up at him, "why don't we get out of here"

I scrunch my eyebrows together, "and go where" the alcohol really making my common sense plummet

"Well," he stands in front of me and places a hand on the wall by my head, "What about my place?" a cocky smirk plastered on his face

His other hand finds my hip and he inches closer. I shake my head no, "I don't think I should"

"ah come on, just for one night" he tries to kiss me but I turn my head. I try to squirm from his grasp but he only pushes me harder into the wall.

"No stop!" I struggle to push him off, but the alcohol making it very difficult "Get off me!"

"Come on, baby, it'll be fun" His hands wander along my body and his body is flush against mine. I continue to fight back but in this state I'm nearly defenseless.

All of sudden he's thrown off of me and a booming, raspy voice makes my body go still

"Get the fuck off her!"

Alex grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall. She's taller than him and her words spit out like venom, "If you _ever_ lay a fucking finger on her again I swear to god you won't be the only person here going to jail!"

She tugs him forward before slamming him back against the wall, "Get the fuck out of here" she releases her grasp and shoves him back inside before turning to me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Her face softens and she scans my features, she ghosts her thumb on my chin checking me to make sure I'm okay

I nod my head, "Thank you"

"Let's get you home," she takes my hand and leads me to the front of the building.

It's not too late so we find a cab relatively quickly and the whole ride home is mostly a blur. Alex helps me up to the loft and she lays me down on the bed. She takes off my heels and gently rubs my forearm

"Are you sure you're okay?" she strokes my cheek

"Yes, but alcohol. Head. Fuzzy"

"Get some sleep, kid. I'm glad you're okay"

"I have you. Well had, but that's before I was realized no one gets to _have_ you"

 _Jesus, I'm drunk_

"Do you want to change out of that dress?" she ignores my statement

"Are you trying to takes advantage of me, Miss Vause" I tease and sit up on the bed and try to unzip the dress myself

"You're lucky you're a cute drunk, kid" moving my hands away from the zipper she undoes it herself

"I've told you to stop calling me that" I lay back down on the bed and rest my forearm above my head

"I know but I'm not going to, I like your reaction to it" she smirks and I'm pretty sure I die a little inside

 _I missed that goddamn smirk_

"Dress. Off" I groan

She pulls the dress down my long body and the corners of my lips curl into a small smile watching her try not to stare at the exposed skin for too long. I watch her eyes stay trained on the dress as she holds it in her hands. She hangs the dress up in the closet before coming back with a t shirt

"You want this on?" she holds up the shirt

I roll onto my stomach and look at her to the side. I pat the empty space next to me, "Stay"

I hear her sigh, "Trust me, kid, you're not gonna want to see me in the morning"

"Under different circum-circ-…um…" the word leaving my mind right not, "I always like seeing you in the morning."

She places the shirt on the bed before kneeling down and kissing my temple, "I'll see you, pipes. Take the advil in the morning, okay"

I watch her caress my cheek but never meet my eyes, so I speak up, "Am I that bad to look at right now" I joke

Blue meets green in an intense gaze and it's like the world stops just for a mere few seconds, "Of course not, but if you look at me with those puppy dog eyes of yours, you might get your way and that can't happen right now" she kisses my forehead tenderly and stands up, "Goodnight, kid"

And with that she walks out of the room and I fall into a deep, alcohol induced sleep. And tomorrow, I'll remember absolutely none of it…

 **What do you guys think? Not the ending you were hoping for, I know. Please stay hopeful! Let's see if they get back together soon or if their crazy relationship will continue. Comment below! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it's been a while guys I'm a terrible person! This chapter is shorter than usual because I had to write it really quick; I didn't not want to update knowing that these next three weeks are going to be really busy with all my mid-terms and assignments. Please forgive me for me any delays I have posting new chapters but I will try really hard to update as often as I can! Here is chapter 16. Enjoy!**

Throbbing pain in my head is what I awake to. My senses are slowed and I feel like shit but this damn headache is killing me! I slowly raise my head and look at the clock

 _1:22 p.m._

"What the _fuck_ happened last night?" I grumble under my breath as I ever so slowly crawl out of bed. My throat feels like the Sahara Desert and I need to get some water. I pad my way into the kitchen, squinting my eyes as the sun rays temporarily blind me when I walk into the kitchen. My attention gets drawn to a note propped up against a glass of water on the counter next to two pills. I pick up the paper and read it:

 _You most likely won't remember anything from last night so text me so I know you're okay. You're something else, kid. Take the medicine and drink the water –A.V._

Alex. She took me home? Oh fuck…what did I say to her.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I rush to my room and search for my phone. I can't find it on the bed, even after ripping off my sheets, so I start picking up all the clothes from the floor until I hear the _thump_ from it hitting the floor

I press the home button but the battery is out so I plug it in and make my way back into the kitchen. After I drink the water and take the pills, I pour another glass of water and sluggishly walk into my bathroom so I can take a shower and hopefully feel better.

The water cascades down my back and I have never appreciated a shower so much until this moment. I lather my body in soap as I try to wrap my head around last night. I still can't remember anything and I can't stop thinking about Alex. I still feel guilty from where we left things and I'm anxious because I don't know what we did last night. I quickly get out of the shower once my mind floods with images and thoughts of Alex. All my makeup is removed and I brush my teeth. Looking at myself in the mirror I feel refreshed.

Satisfied, I check my phone. Poussey and some of the other girls texted and asked if I was okay and if I was feeling better. I replied quickly before finding Alex's name in my contacts. I pull our messages up and text her

FROM: PIPER

 _Can we talk?_

I keep my phone on, staring at the screen hoping she'll reply quickly. Luckily enough, she responds in the following minutes

FROM: ALEX

 _I can be there in 10. You ok?_

FROM: PIPER

 _Yes but I need to see you_

FROM: ALEX

 _To talk?_

FROM: PIPER

 _Yes._

I leave it at that after she says she is on her way. I don't put on any make up. I throw my hair up in a pony tail and put on cotton Adidas shorts and a pull-over. And about 10 minutes later there's a knock on the door. I open the door revealing the effortlessly flawless Alex Vause. Doc Martens with dark jeans and a navy blue v neck. And of course, her leather jacket. Helmet in her hand and other running through her hair that frames her face perfectly. I see her shining green eyes hidden behind her glasses and it takes me a second before I muster speaking up

"Hi" I open the door more and turn my body signaling her to come in

She sits down on the couch, setting her helmet on the coffee table, "How are you feeling"

I sit next to her, "Better than I did when I woke up" I laugh lightly, "um… don't take this wrong way but what exactly happened last night?"

One sculpted brow rises as she turns more to me with an amused expression, "Why would I take it the wrong way?"

"Well… I, uh um, did we, you know…"

"Fuck?" she starts to laugh but when she notices my brows knitted together and the most lost look on my face she bites her lower lip to stop laughing. My thoughts instantly start swarming with my teeth pulling her lip into my mouth and the possibility of us last night.

"Uh, yea. I woke up with barely anything on and at first I figured that's just what I did but then I saw your note and-and… we didn't… do anything?"

She shakes her head, "Not even close, kid. Although, an intoxicated you probably wanted to"

I drop my head to my hands, "Oh god, I didn't try to did I?"

She shakes her head again, "No, you went outside the club pretty early in the night and some asshole tried to take you home with him. I came out looking for you and saw him forcing himself on you so I threw him off you and helped you get home safely. He didn't do anything before I got there"

My mouth is agape in shock as I try to digest what she just told me, "Wait, WHAT!"

"I threw him off you. I may have threatened him but I got you back safely and made sure you were okay. I left you in your room to sleep. After I wrote the note I didn't leave until a couple hours later in case you got sick. I just stayed up on the couch"

"Y-you stayed?"

"Of course I did"

I don't say anything. I'm in disbelief of how I couldn't remember any of that. And here I was thinking of Alex and I hooking up

I look her deep in the eyes and I'm so overwhelmed with emotion that I'm not sure I can stop myself from kissing her like it's the last thing I do before I die. Alex Vause. The woman too scared to commit and too in love with control to give some of it up. The woman who likes being a player and likes options and random hook ups saved me and stayed and made sure I was okay. How does that add up? How does she have this hold over me? I hate that she does because no matter what, she'll never settle for one person and I'll never be okay with her being with other people.

She's looking back at me with the same emotion so I just stop thinking. I stop worrying about the future or the near future or the next moment in time. I simply stop thinking at all and maneuver closer to her, cupping her face, and crashing our lips together in a sweltering kiss.

She pulls back, "What are you doing?"

I don't answer, instead I stroke the side of her face leaning in capturing her lips once again. Passionate and with need. Want. I missed this. I missed her. For once I didn't think about the consequences or the repercussions. I just did what I wanted. I wanted her and this so badly. This time she didn't pull back. She intensified the kiss and swiped her tongue across my lip begging for entry. I grant it to her and she grabs my waist pulling me into her lap so that I'm straddling her. Hands squeezing my ass and thighs while I pull her impossibly closer by the back of her neck.

I lift up her shirt and toss it to the side before attaching my mouth to her neck, working my way down. I feel her fingers glide under my shirt, tracing and grabbing the skin underneath. She kneads and squeezes my breasts through the thin fabric of my bra. I sit up more on my knees so I can kiss her with every emotion and feeling. She answers by sliding her soft hands up the front of my thighs, going around to the back. Both of her hands grip my ass and I moan in pleasure as she quickly pulls off my top and sucks on the skin above my bra. Both her hands slide into the back of my shorts and take residence on my bare ass before she takes them out and lays me down on the couch.

I fumble with the button and zipper of her jeans but manage to undo them but before I get the chance to do continue she stops my movements and looks at me. I can't read her expression. She looks conflicted or confused but her breathing is ragged and her eyes are dark and filled with lust.

"Piper…we shouldn't" she sits up and leans back away from me

I get up on my elbows and question her, "w-what, why?"

"This isn't going to fix anything and I don't want to hurt you"

I sit up in front of her and place my hand on her cheek, "I'm not trying to fix it. I just _want_ you and I'm already hurt, Alex…this isn't going to change that."

She closes her eyes for a moment and breathes out loudly, wrapping my wrist with her hand, "I can't"

"This isn't wrong" I move closer

"It's not going to change the fact that we want different things an—"

"Do you want me?" I interject and take her hands in mine

She scoffs and shakes her head, " _God,_ of course I want you"

"Then right now, in this moment, we want the same thing. So, why can't we for once both do what we want and forget about after. Because all I know is that I want you so badly, Alex, and I just need to not think about everything else"

She stares at me for what seems like hours but was, in realty, most likely twenty seconds. I look at her features and her expression trying to figure out what she is thinking but I can't. She's displaying nothing. I drop my gaze, unable to maintain the contact.

Then, suddenly, she pushes me back down on the couch hastily, delving into my mouth with craving and a hunger that I never experienced from her. She's not thinking. I'm not thinking. We are just. Doing.

xxx

My head nestled is in the crook of her neck with her arm resting on my lower back, skimming her fingers in random motions on my skin. I'm practically laying on top of her but neither of us are making an effort in moving from where we are right now. I feel safe when I'm with her, happy. I could be with her all day, just the two of us, trapped in a room where there is nothing else to do other than be with one another, but the second we would be able to part I would miss her. That sounds creepy, strange, and just plain crazy and it's probably something I should never say aloud or even admit but with her, I would never be bored or sad. She makes me so undeniably happy and I realized I love everything about her. The way her lips curl into that deadly smirk of hers and the way she kinks her eyebrow, completely oblivious to the fact at how extremely sexy, yet adorable it makes her. The way her eyes light up when she talked about her mom when she took me to the middle of nowhere and we had our first date. The way she looks at me when the entire world fades to the background because it just doesn't seem to matter when we are together. The way she carries herself and just oozes self-confidence. When I look at her, I can see myself...with her. Ha! I'm 23 thinking about the rest of my life with someone who doesn't think past the next day. Yet...I love her...and she might love me back...but I don't think she'll ever give me the chance to love her the way I want to love her and the way she deserves to be loved.

"This doesn't fix anything, does it?" her voice low and husky

I nuzzle closer in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in that is uniquely her, "No" I reply softly

She sighs, "I care about you, Piper..." she pauses before continuing, "and it scares me how much I care"

"Who hurt you so bad that now you're afraid to let people in?" I lift myself up and look at her but her gaze is fixed on the ceiling

She doesn't say anything for the next few minutes but I can practically feel her thinking. I remain quiet, not wanting to push or pry and eventually she speaks up, "I've never felt this way about anyone," she looks at me and moves a strand of hair behind my ear, "It's not something I ever let myself feel but with you, I couldn't stop myself...I can't stop myself. I'm used to having all the power and control and yet when I'm with you I feel myself slipping. You have this-this effect on people...on me. It's not something I can explain and what I feel towards you scares me because there were so many times where my mom jumped head first into a new relationship with some washed up dick and they broke her every time, physically and emotionally." she stopped for a minute, "She trusted too easily and loved too quickly, and I told myself I would never let that happen to me. I don't let people in because they disappoint you every time like my dad and everyone else who walked into my life. And I don't want to hurt you because of the way I am. I would use girls and get with them purely for the sex because it's easier not to feel when there aren't any strings attached...but then I met you"

"And I wanted strings..."

"You wanted strings" she repeats

Neither of us utter another word for a few minutes. We just look at each other, coming to this understanding but I still don't understand. She cares about me and she's scared of what I made her feel.

"I'm sorry about your mom...and you. No one deserves to be treated like dirt when they're willing to hand you gold. I get that you're scared Alex, but you deserve so much more than you think you do. I'm not asking you to let me in, I'm not asking you for anything. But I can't be with you if you don't trust me. I'm flawed and imperfect, but I would lo-I would never hurt you, Al." My hand reaches down and caresses her cheek and her eyes close at the touch and she leans into it. "Don't let me in, not unless you want to. I won't push you or throw myself towards you. If you want there to be an us you'll try to open up, but until then, we are strictly friends that work together. Please don't try anything intimate with me, I won't stop you...god, I know I'll want you more than anything and there's no way I would stop you...Please don't let this break the connection we have. I can't lose you, Alex Vause, and I won't let you go..." I push myself off her and the couch to throw my shirt on, "It's getting late and you should probably not stay the night."

She just nods and gets up from the couch and puts all of her clothes back on. I walk her to the door without saying anything. Before she turns to leave, her mouth opens as if she is about to say anything but there isn't anything to be said so I walk up to her and quiet her with a heart-wrenching kiss that feels like the last time. I'm determined it won't be. She returns it and wraps her arms around my waist. I commit to memory the way our bodies fit perfectly together and how our lips mold into one. There's no point in telling her that I love her right now. Eventually I will, but for now, I'm just going to kiss her with all the love I have and hope that one day Alex Vause will admit she loves me too.

 **I know this isn't what you guys wanted but they are both working on it and it would be boring if they just lived happily ever after without some bumps here and there. Some big events are coming up so be excited for that and please don't get upset with me. I am already working on some of your guys' wishes. If you have anything you might want to see post a review and comment and I will do my best to include it :) Thank you all! Love you guys**


	17. Chapter 17

**I wrote this really fast for you guys! I know it's not the best but I do hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still setting up the next few chapters where I am trying to incorporate some of your ideas along with my own so just bare with me on this okay. I want to thank each and everyone of you guys for your reviews, comments, and appreciation for this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to read what you guys have to say. It always brings a smile to my face and makes me want to continue and make it better so thank you guys for that. So here is chapter 17, tell me what you think. Anything is helpful! Enjoy :)**

It's the morning of the photoshoot with the elite models from Australia and I honestly could not be more excited! The routine for a shoot is pretty simple seeing as you don't have to get ready until you get to the studio. I'm not nervous to see Alex. Last night brought us to more of an understanding. There's no more confusion and hopefully she'll come around because it's hard not to focus on anything but her. So, today I will be professional and just do my job. I will not jump her bones and act on my emotions no matter how much I know I'll want to.

I get to Diamond nearly half an hour before they said for us to be there. I can't wait for this shoot. Working with these women will not only get my name more out there but it will also teach me more. These women have more experience than I do and while it may be modeling, there is always more to it than just looking pretty.

Having the shoot start at 7am is probably the only bad thing about this but at this point I don't care. I'm too eager to get started and before I go to hair and makeup I need to find John and make sure if there is anything else I need to know for today.

"John!" I wave him over from talking to some of the other agents

"Chapman, it's gonna be a big day! You ready?"

I nod my head, "This is so amazing, John, I can't believe it. Is there anything I need to know about today or the shoot?"

"Uh, not really. You will be with the guest models along with your fellow diamond ladies. It's a clothing shoot so you'll change wardrobe a lot. As for the photographers, I believe it's just Alex and Nicky since they are the heads and Stella and them came for them specifically. Other than that just do what they say and it should be fun shoot!" he is grinning from ear to ear and I'm wondering if he is more excited about this than I am

"Great, thanks John, if you need me I'll be with Sophia getting ready"

"Okay, catch you later Chapman" he gives me a pat on the shoulder and his pretty boy wink before walking away.

I head to Sophia's room where a few of the models are already here getting ready. Some other makeup and hair artists are helping out with Katerina and Sidney so I sit down in one of the chairs waiting until Sophia comes back.

I greet them both right before Sophia enters the room

"Hey girl" Sophia steps beside my chair, "Good timing, let's get started"

Xxx

I step into the studio an hour later in an outfit by Prada. We are wearing designer clothing from big companies such as: Prada, Dior, Gucci, Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana, etc. This is huge, especially for a new model like myself. Wearing these brands gets my name and picture on billboards and on runways. It skyrockets my career and this is something that makes many of the current super models who they are today.

The first thing I notice when I step out is Nicky's wild hair bouncing around the room as she grabs certain things for her camera and lights. I hear Poussey laugh from around the backdrop on the other side. Taystee is with her laughing with her and the atmosphere is amazing. It's bright and fun so I walk over to Lorna who is off to the side watching Nicky with heart eyes. She tries to be subtle but subtly isn't a quality she possesses.

"Hey, Morello" I slide next to her and it seems to break her out of her trance.

A big goofy smile is on her face, "Oh hi Chapman! Isn't this exciting?" she gestures to the other models walking around and getting ready

"It is, this is…incredible"

"It sure is. If you're looking for Vause she's with P and Taystee" she nudges my arm and elevates both her eyebrows, the same smile adorns her face

I feel the sight blush flow to my cheeks, "No, I'm not looking for her" I smile shyly, "I see you checking out Nicky" I say changing the attention away from me

Her cheeks turn beet red, "Oh, I-uh was just…yea she's just so crazy isn't she"

"She is" I nod, "You two are together?"

"Uh, well, not exactly but Nichols is very persistent"

I let out a laugh, "She's somethin' alright. When are you up for your first shots?"

"Whenever Nicky sets everything up and Sidney gets out of wardrobe. You?"

"Sophia said I was with Katerina so I guess whenever she is ready" I laugh again

"Morello!" Nicky shouts, "Get your hot ass over here and take some practice shots while we wait for Kat"

Lorna nods and turns to me as she walks back to the backdrop, "Take some with me Chapman"

"Oh, I don't think—"

"You too Chapman!" Nicky clarifies

I stand with Lorna in front of the camera and we just click. We have good chemistry and it's very easy to work with someone when you have chemistry. It's easy and fun and you don't have to think so much. Not even 10 minutes later do I hear _her_ voice and it still sends a shock wave through my body. My skin gets goosebumps and suddenly, everything focuses on her no matter how hard I try not to. We're magnetic.

She comes around the corner looking straight at Nicky, "Nichols! Are you fucking ready yet" her tone is playful, the typical Alex Vause.

"One second, Vause. Calm your tits, I'm enjoying the view" her Cheshire cat grin appears on her face as she points in Lorna and I's direction.

She looks over to us and my heart beats faster in my chest. The amount of love I feel for this one person is something I have never experienced before and the way she looks at me sends me over the edge. Her eyes light up and lock onto me and even from a distance I can see the brightness of her emerald greens. She subtly looks me up and down and cocks her head. I try to hide the small curl of my lips and blush on my face by quickly glancing at Nicky. But Nicky is clearly amused by Alex. She's staring at her with that same shit-eating grin. I look back at Alex to meet her gaze and I can feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

For the first time since the rooftop I don't feel sad or guilty when I look at her. I don't feel regretful or like my heart has been stabbed. I let her know how I feel so now it's up to her what happens next. The ball is in her court and I hope to god she takes a shot.

Nicky's fingers snapping in front of Alex breaks both of us from our very short spell, "Alright Stretch, less staring at the models and more pictures. I thought you were a professional"

She stares down at Nicky giving her raised eyebrow, playing it off cool, "Maybe you should wipe the drool off your face before making such hypocritical accusations"

The redhead shakes her head with a laugh, "Stop eye-fucking blondie and maybe I'll consider that"

Alex quickly glances over at me to see Lorna and I chuckling quietly at their banter, "Let's get to work Nichols" she says completely disregarding her comment.

She didn't admit to it but she didn't retort either. I like it. Nicky sets down her camera and speaks loud enough for the people outside the building to hear her, "Okay, I need all you models front and center. I have the schedule of when you're shooting, what you're wearing for each shot, and who you're shooting with. If anyone has questions, don't ask me, I don't know shit. Go to Vause over here"

Everyone nods and she claps both hands together, "Let's fucking do this ladies! Blair, Morello, Chapman, and Sloan, you guys are the first two shots. Uh, you two," she points to Kat and I, "You're with me first"

xxx

The whole day goes by in a blur. It's late and I never knew I could change that many times in one day. Most people have left or they are currently packing up their things and changing back into their clothes. Alex and Nicky are looking over some of the photos on the laptop and Sophia has already sorted the clothes back on the rack, but told me to put mine up when I change. I talked to Poussey and Lorna for a while after we were done and now it's just us gathering our things.

"Morello, you better not be leaving without me" Nicky hollers from across the room

Lorna's face lights up, "I do have things to do Nichols so if you could hurry up that would be spectacular"

"It better be me that you're doing," she turns to Alex and says something I can't hear but she nods her head and Nicky starts gathering her things

I have still yet to change out of my last outfit so I say bye to Poussey and walk into wardrobe. I come out in grey leggings, a soft pink pull over that's more of a crop top, and white adidas shoes. My hair is pulled up into a messy bun and I grab my bag on my out of the room. Alex is too engrossed in looking at the laptop that I think she doesn't know no one is still here so I walk up to her and speak softly

"Hey, I'm about to head out. Is there anything you need help with or need me for?" I want to be civil and nice but looking at her stirs so many emotions I'm nearly praying she doesn't need help packing things up. But at the same time being in her company makes me feel warm and happy.

"Uh, just a quick question" she looks up and gestures to her screen, "Which of these do you like better?"

I walk to the other side next to her and it's four pictures of Lorna and I. We were paired up for a winter line of Dolce and Gabbana. These pictures are so amazing even though they are simple.

"I can't decide which one I like the most and since you're in it I figured you might have a better perspective"

I reach out and point to the one where we are both displaying genuine smiles. It was more of a candid shot but the clothes are still shown perfectly, "I like this one. It's more real"

She nods and turns towards me, "It's a good shot. You and Lorna work good together" a small smile appears on her face. She's so goddamn angelic it's almost painful to look at her. But I can't not look at her. She's beautiful.

"We do, but Al, this picture captured that moment. You did that" I face her too and the air around us is charged.

"Damn, Chapman, you're a big kiss ass aren't you" she kids

I push lightly on her shoulder, "oh shut up, I was giving you a compliment. You're not very good at accepting those"

"Whatever you say" she laughs and her voice is deep and husky because she's speaking lower since we are not even a foot apart.

Our laughter dies down and we are just looking at one another. What I would do to kiss her right now and tell her how much I love her, but there's a time and place for everything. And by the looks of it, that won't be happening anytime soon but I hope it does

I break that silence, "Hey, you're gallery showing is next week right?"

"It is, are you coming?" she asks almost shyly

"Of course… I am in it after all" I chuckle

"You sure about that?" she raises a brow and smirks

"Hm… well if I wasn't I would be quite disappointed"

"And why would that be"

"Because I'm hot and want the world to know" a big grin is plastered on my face now

She matches my smile, "You're something else, Chapman" she shakes her head

"Well, I'm heading out," I hook my thumb over my shoulder towards the door, "I'll see you, Al"

She nods and her face falls but she quickly hides it, putting her walls back up. I turn on my heel and make my way to the door. As my hand reaches out to push the door open I hear her yell behind me, "Piper wait!"

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry this was so short, I don't have a lot of time but I will in two weeks so just hang on guys. The big stuff is coming up soon and I hope you're ready for it. Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy holidays my lovelies! Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I decided to try something a little different by writing this chapter in Alex's point of view. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! I hinted at something that a lot of you guys have been wanting so let's see if you guys catch on ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Alex's POV_

I don't know what came over me and why I yelled after her but I can't let her leave. Why hasn't she given up on me? It's my fault and she is waiting on me, but I'm not worth waiting for. She deserves someone who wants her and isn't scared to want her. I'm scared as hell to want her…yet here I am…wanting her anyways. I'm scared that if I commit she'll eventually realize I'm not worth it. I'm not someone she deserves

Her head turns to me and her hand is rested on the handle of the door.

"Would you go back and start over?" What the actual fuck. Why did I fucking ask that. I want to know but that was supposed to stay in my head

I see her face twist in confusion. I step towards her. We are still far away, "Back to your first day, when we met. Would you change everything that happened and go home instead of staying with me?" The words fall out of my mouth softly and I'm not sure if she heard me.

She drops her hand and carefully strides over to me. Her head tilts up to me and her eyebrows are furrowed, "Why do you think I would want that?"

"Because you deserve better and I hurt you"

Shaking her head slowly I feel her fingers wrap around my wrist, "How come you don't think that you deserve to be happy? I can tell that I'm not the only one hurting here, Alex, but what I can't understand is why you can't admit to yourself that you're worth something…everything" She whispers the last word and casts her eyes down to the ground

"I hurt and destroy everyone in my life, Piper. And everyone hurts me so if I push it all away…it's easier to not feel anything at all"

I remove my hands from her grasp and instantly regret it. Her body shifts and I recognize what she's doing. Taking a step back and wrapping her arms around herself, vulnerability. Refusing to meet my eyes, "How do you do that? Act like you don't care or don't feel because I can't do that. You're pushing it all away. You're pushing me away and for what? To-to protect yourself?" her voice breaks and it breaks my heart knowing I'll never be able to explain it to her

"I can't explain it to you. It's just easier"

Her head snaps up, her bright blue eyes brimming with tears, "For who, Alex? Because it sure as hell isn't easy for me to be around you and look at you and pretend like nothing happened-like you don't mean anything to me. Why is it so hard for you to try?"

"I never said that you didn't mean anything to me, Piper. I-I can't think anymore because no matter how fucking hard I try to force you out of my head you're always there! You plague every thought that crosses my mind, reminding me of how badly I want you and how badly I screwed up"

"You didn't screw up. Don't apologize for not wanting a relationship. Did it break my heart hearing you say that? Yes. But it was my fault for believing I could change you and that maybe, just maybe I was enough for you" she takes a step back and it seems like it got colder.

When she's near me I heat up and not just because of her appearance and the want to fuck her seven days til Sunday, but because she sparks something in me that I never felt before.

When she speaks again, her voice is shaky, "We are toxic for each other and we hurt each other but there's no way in hell I would ever change that. I told you that the way I feel towards you is something I can't ignore and maybe it's my fault for not stopping it before it was too late, but I fucking want you, Alex. More than I have ever wanted anybody or anything in my life. So no, I wouldn't" she exhales breathlessly

"We can't be friends" I whisper and she closes her eyes as tears stream down her face. It takes everything not to brush them away but she would only shrink away from my touch. The thought of that triggers something inside me.

If there is anything that I don't want…it's to lose her. I want her and it scares me how much I want her, "I want you. I want you to myself and I don't want anyone other than you. After you walked through that door I haven't wanted anyone but you and if I waited until I was ready I would be waiting until I was dead. But Piper, I want you. Not as a coworker or a friend. I want you to be mine"

"Don't say that" she takes another small step back, "You can't say things like that. You're not ready. I won't let you break my heart twice. I know you, Al. You don't do commitment and this whole conversation is going to put us right back on that rooftop"

Her words are like a knife to my chest. I swallow and lick my lips, "I don't know the guidelines or the rules, but I can't lose you. Go out with me, Piper Chapman. Teach me the rules and I swear to you that I will never break them. You told me that rules aren't any fun when we were fooling around, but I don't want to fool around anymore."

"Do you mean that?" she hesitantly asks

"Give me a chance to prove it to you. It's been hell knowing that I hurt you and it's been hell trying to convince myself that I'll be okay without you. And you know what? That was the biggest lie I ever told myself"

She doesn't say anything, doesn't move. She just stares at, no into me with those big ocean blues of hers that I can no longer live without. I want her next to me at night and when I wake up. Being committed is fucking _terrifying_ but she's different. I can be committed to her. Not having any other options doesn't faze me. Losing her, though, that is a thought I don't think I can handle. I think I'm in love with her and I'm terrified that she'll realize one day this was a mistake and that she'll toss me to the side like everyone else has, but to love and be loved by this woman is something I can't give up. I can't give her up. Not for anything in the world. So if that means I have to go against everything I have told myself for years, well then…fuck it. I will never be able to explain to her or myself why it's so hard for me to let people in, but fuck I will try every day to do just that if she's there with me.

Slowly, I take a few steps to her and reach out cupping her face. I wipe the tears with my thumbs and never break our gaze, "Please. Pipes, I'm _begging_ you to give me a chance"

Never would I have thought that I, Alex Vause, would beg. Especially for something like this. I have always said that love is pain but with _her_ …love is beauty. My eyes are pleading and instead of waiting for a response I kiss her. I kiss her with everything I have. This will not be the last time our lips meet, I'm determined that it won't be but I can never not kiss her. I want to kiss her and only her. She has taken apart my walls and has walked right into my heart and I'll be damned if I let her walk out.

The world around us blurs and I pull her closer to me. Her lips start moving with mine and she's kissing me back. One hand wraps around my wrist and the other rests on my waist. This kiss…this kiss is everything. It's me letting her in. And maybe this will wreck the both of us and maybe we'll be the death of one another, but damn. This kiss, this moment is worth it. She is worth it no matter how hard I try to tell myself she isn't.

We both pull back and look at one another, big goofy smiles plastering our faces.

"There's no need to rush anything, okay. We'll go slow" she says

I laugh at her words, "Pipes, we tried that and it didn't exactly work out"

"No no, not sex. Definitely not talking about sex" she says quickly and looks up and down my body with a hunger, "I meant us. We can just _date_ first. Y'know talk" Her bottom lip gets trapped in her teeth, her eyes locked on the floor

I slowly nod my head. Jesus, this is petrifying. Falling in love in petrifying. "Do you want to talk upstairs?" I reach out and grip her waist, pulling her closer to me

Her breath intakes with my touch and it's another thing I love about this girl. The way she reacts to my presence, my words, my _touch_.

"I'd like that" she says softly, raising her eyes again and wrapping her arms around my neck

I give her a quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the door, "Come on, kid"

"Do you want a drink?" I ask as we walk in

"No I'm okay" she sits down on the couch with her back against the arm

I join her picking her legs up and placing them on my lap. This position reminds me of how we were on that rooftop and suddenly I'm scared again. Scared she's gonna leave. I know there isn't a reason to be scared but everyone in my life has left me. Why would she be any different.

"You're thinking too much" she says tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere, Al" she leans up and moves closer to me

I breathe out through my nose and turn my head to look at her, "How do you always know what I'm thinking? Do you have some superpower I'm not aware of?" I smirk

"Well…" she draws out while rubbing her thumb across my cheek so gently that I barely notice it, "You're not as good at being the hardcore badass you think you are" I raise an eyebrow and she cups my face bringing our lips together. She speaks with a big smile that I can feel against my lips that are doing the same thing, "and I have superpowers"

I pull her into my lap so she is straddling me. I don't intend to fuck because I just like being in her company right now after what we've been through, but it's us. We both have the libido of a teenager. My hands stroke up and down her thighs and curse inwardly that she's wearing leggings.

"I knew it" I talk against her neck, biting down but careful enough to not leave a mark

She giggles and laughs and it's such a beautiful sound I forgot what I was even doing. I just stilled, my hands, my body, my lips, and it took me back a bit. The reaction to such a normal thing made me stop. Her laugh, _that_ laugh kills me…She's my favorite sound.

It's everything about her and when she laughed, it did something. Her eyes that I can get lost in, her perfect smile and the way it reaches her eyes and makes them sparkle and light up. Her dimples, the way she furrows her eyebrows when she's thinking, how she takes forever to decide on what she wants to wear, and how she rambles when she's nervous. The way she bites her lip and blushes, her scent that's so sweet and intoxicating I could get drunk off it. Everything about her makes me go crazy. Falling in love is scary, but being in love…it's something I never knew I wanted…needed. An—

"Is something wrong?" she pulls me from my thoughts. Her hands are rested on my shoulders and she leans back. I realize now that I haven't moved, too lost in thought. I grab her waist and pull her closer so I can kiss the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her neck, her lips.

"Sorry. I got…distracted" another kiss below her ear

I can feel her pulse against my tongue. It's rapid and I hear her breathing hitching and becoming shallow. She tries to speak up but it's almost a gasp as I suck the skin beneath her jaw, "Do you wanna ta-talk about it"

My tongues glides across her jawline before I dip my head and kiss down the middle of her neck. Her head tilts back giving me more room, "You're just beautiful and I needed to take a minute"

I feel the vibrations when she speaks, "Such a sap. I missed it"

My lips detach from her skin and I pull back so I can look at her. Her face is flushed and her breathing is fast. She looks down at me, "I missed you"

My eyes are locked on hers in an intense gaze filled with lust, love, and desire. I don't know if she loves me, I don't know what she's thinking right now, but in this moment I refuse to believe she doesn't feel what I'm feeling right now.

"I missed you too, Pipes" I whisper and before I know it she crashes her lips against mine in a brazen kiss.

Minutes pass and our lips move in sync and our tongues dance and swirl with the other. The need to breathe just barely surpassed the need to keep kissing her. With lopsided grins and heavy breaths we lean our foreheads together. I'm too busy looking at her lips with hooded eyes to notice she's looking right at me when we our heads are no longer pressed on one another. We shouldn't have sex. Not tonight at least. But it's going to take a miracle to not jump her bones, especially given the position we are in. My hands snaking up and down her thighs, ass, stomach, breasts, and back. I'm touching her everywhere and I can't control it. It's like my hands have a mind of their own, but it's not like my head is thinking any differently.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I'm too hungry and you need to eat too. I know you haven't eaten since this morning"

Her head dips below my jaw and she nibbles, kisses, and licks the skin before pulling gently on my ear with her teeth and speaking huskily, "I'm not hungry for food"

I moan lowly fighting desperately against her antics and progression. _God the effect she has on me_. It's almost unbearable the amount of control she can have over me. But I fight back, the growling of my stomach reminding me to not give in, "I'm not doing anything until after you eat" I realize how poor my choice of words were when she gives me a devilish smirk

"Good" her voice thick and laced with want, "I won't need to tie you up then" she bites down on my neck most likely leaving a dark mark. Her tongue soothes the spot over before she whispers in my ear, "not yet at least"

I let out more of a frustrated growl than a groan, "Careful, Pipes. I'm already restraining myself"

She raises on her knees and crosses her arms grabbing the hem of her shirt before lifting it off her body and tossing it on the floor. "Then let go" she says simply before standing up and pulling down her leggings, revealing more of her bronze skin. She stands there before me in a white lace set. Her underwear consisted more of string than fabric and the bra pushing up her already perky breasts. Fuck me.

I drink her in thinking about all the things I could do to her body. I shouldn't sleep with her tonight. Not after everything, but damn she is stubborn.

I lick my dry lips, barely managing to speak due to the lack of moisture my mouth is, "We shouldn't"

She climbs back onto my lap and it is taking everything in me to not let go. But there's a reason, "Pipes" she doesn't listen. Instead she starts peppering my face and neck with kisses.

"Piper" I try again

She relents and leans back, "What's wrong? Why not?"

I clench my jaw because revealing this is hard but I'm giving this a chance.

"I want to give us a real chance, Piper. Jumping into bed with you right after everything…it scares me that everything is going to repeat itself. I want you… _all_ of you, okay? I want the sex but I also just want you. The emotions, the talks. And doing this, I don't want it to be like that. Please believe that. You are beautiful, Piper Chapman, but I don't just want your body"

A hand makes it way to my cheek. Her thumb swiping across my bottom lip, slightly pulling it down. She's looking at my lips deep in thought but I'm looking at her. Her clear blue eyes brimming with tears. I wait for her to say something and after a minute she does

"I think you're the first person to ever say that"

"Say what?"

"You want me. _All_ of me"

"Of course I do" I say without missing a beat, "It took me a while to accept how badly I needed you. I wanted you since I laid eyes on you. That's something that I had no control over and I let it."

She starts laughing and gets off me making her way to the kitchen counter where she left her phone. Without turning back to me she picks up the phone and dials a number. I stand up just as she's turning around holding the phone to her ear. I open my mouth to speak but she holds up a finger signaling me to remain quiet. She's still smiling, smirking even.

"Hi, yes I would like a large pepperoni pizza delivered to Diamond Modeling and Photography"

…

"That's all, thank you" she hangs up the phone and walks up to me, swaying her hips more than necessary

She reaches me and swings her arms around my neck, standing up on her toes and kissing my nose, "I don't know which side I like more, the enigmatic badass or the affectionate sap"

My hands find her hips and I hold her tighter and closer, "Only you get to see both so if you spill this to Nichols I'll never hear the end of it"

"Just mention her obvious soft spot for Lorna" she shrugs

"Mm, good idea but do you know what's also a good idea?" I smirk

"hm?"

"You putting your clothes back on. You're not making this very easy, kid"

She steps back from me and stands confidently before me, allowing my eyes to rake over her body. I lift my eyes to meet hers. They're dark and posses a mischievous glint that I know all too well.

"Can you not control yourself Vause?" her eyebrow quirks up

"Yes, but it'd be a lot easier if you weren't such a tease"

"Who said anything about teasing" she tilts her head and I can sense all my control dissipating at a very rapid pace

"I'll do anything if you just put anything on, something of mine if you really want"

She's intrigued and steps closer, "You got yourself a deal" she's smirking devilishly, and I think I just made a mistake. But knowing her I think I'll love it anyways

She holds out her hand and I shake it but she holds on, pulling me closer so we are only a few inches apart, "Wanna help me in the shower before I change?"

Our hands let go but the distance between us hasn't changed, "No" I couldn't have sounded less convincing even if I tried

"Someone has to be here to get the pizza" I regain some composure.

She leans in and barely grazes her lips over mine, "Fine but when I get back I'll tell you what it is I want in exchange for me putting on your clothes"

"Why does it feel like you're the only one winning this game"

She starts walking towards the bathroom but stops before rounding the corner, her hand on the wall, "There is no game Alex, I'm done playing. This is just what you get when you have me, all of me" she repeats from earlier

And just like that she saunters down the hall and into the bathroom. Declining sex is not something I ever saw myself doing, but so is commitment. But I have to say, she's damn worth everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is not a full chapter! This is merely a little Vauseman fix for you guys since I've been gone longer than I expected. I'll spare you the details of why I was unable to 1) update sooner and 2) produce a full chapter. My personal life has kicked the shit out of me recently and finding time and inspiration to write has been more than difficult. Love you all, enjoy.**

 _Piper's POV_

After my shower I wrap the seemingly very small towel around my body and walk down the hallway and stop to lean against the wall staring at Alex who has her back towards me while she messes with the stereo.

"Are you deciding on what clothes I can wear of yours or do I have the option of picking the outfit myself?" I cock my head when she turns around and it's hard not to smile widely

She raises a brow as her gaze travels from my legs to my face, "As long as you don't come out in any kind of lingerie set, go ahead" she laughs

"And what if I do?" I ask innocently

Her teeth pull in her bottom lip before she shakes her head slightly as if she was getting rid of whatever thoughts were running wild, "Then no pizza for you"

"Fine" I shrug, "You're no fun" I let the towel drop from my body and even from this distance I see her vibrant green eyes instantly darken to the color of her hair. And without waiting for a reaction I walk as slowly as possible towards her bedroom, sashaying my hips and basking in her silence.

Shuffling through her dresser I find a pair of shorts and a white t shirt to put on. I decided on nothing too skimpy because I am loving how she wants this to be different. My chest has been tight and constricted with joy and love since she wanted to give us a real chance, but trying to keep myself from displaying a huge goofy grin this entire time has been near impossible. Coming out of the bedroom I hear the knock on the door signaling the arrival of our pizza so I walk briskly to the counter telling Alex I got it. Grabbing some money from a hidden pocket of my leggings I answer the door.

Making my way back into the living room pizza in hand I set it on her coffee table right as she turns on some music. Sauntering off to the kitchen to grab some plates and wine she yells over her shoulder, "So what's the price of you wearing some clothes and eating pizza?"

"I was thinking…" she walks back in sitting near me on the floor on the side of the table and the couch behind us with one eyebrow raised, "a photoshoot"

"A photoshoot?"

I smirk and nod my head, "Yes, a private one"

"So you want a closed shoot of just the two of us where I take pictures for you?" she nods, "Easy enough"

"Not exactly…" I bite my lip seductively and pour her and myself a glass

"What, you want Nicky instead" she jokes

I shake my head, "Nicky told me a lot about the equipment when we did the locations shoot and I learned that you guys can set up the cameras to take pictures without a photographer. So you and I are going to model…together"

"No" she bursts into laughter, "I'm not doing that"

"Too bad. You have to. Trust me you'll love it"

"I will huh?"

I crawl over to her and place each of my shins on the side of her thighs and glide my fingers through her hair, "It's a lot of fun I promise, but there's one more thing"

She groans and hangs her head back so I continue, "We are going to pick out some photos that we take and use them as part of the changing mosaic backdrop that I know gets played during the catwalk. It's a fun and entertaining event and I've seen some of the pictures from last year with Nicky and Lorna and the people loved it! Obviously if none of the photos _really_ work for it, we won't use it but I think it's a good idea."

She picks her head but up and looks up at my goofy smile, "Come on, Al, it'll be fun and you know it"

She kinks a brow and curls one side of her mouth into a smirk, "Not like I much of a choice do I?"

I shake my head again and whisper, "No, you don't" I slide off her and sit back against the sofa, picking up a slice and taking a bite

"Fine, what kind of shoot do you want, _princess?_ "

"I didn't think I'd get this far with you so why don't we just go with it and be spontaneous. Easy."

Dropping her head back she lets out a booming laugh, "Easy?"

"Yea, we could do easy"

She looks at me with a small sarcastic smile, "I'm not buying it"

"We could try" I say calmly, "How hard could it be? We can hold hands as you twirl me around like we're at our own private prom. We can dance and let go"

Her eyes stare into mine, looking back and forth between each one, before she holds her hand out, "Deal"

I take her hand and hold on to it in my lap savoring the warmth. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, lingering for a while longer than needed, "Thank you"

"Sure, kid" she leans into me, "Now eat your food"

xxx

The pizza we didn't eat has been put up, the bottle of wine is long gone as we are onto our second, and we have been enjoying just being in the presence of one another. We talked lightly and laughed so much I don't think I need to do my ab workout anytime soon. I finally discovered another layer of Alex that I love just the same. We talked about novels and our love for literature started a two hour long discussion about Tolstoy, Hemingway, Bronte, Po, Homer, and many more. I love when it's like this. Just us being consumed by one another and what we enjoy. We match each other and challenge one another. It's a vastly different pleasure compared to sex.

We are trying to figure out if we want to do a certain theme or wear specific clothes for our private session while we sit crossed-legged facing each other on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Pipes, do we really need to think about it? Can't we just decide when we get there"

"Come on, we could make it a whole thing" I animatedly move my hands in a circle

"How about we don't make it a whole thing. Easy, Pipes. Remember?"

"Would it be easier to just have Nicky do it for us. You guys are close and it'll be better for an actual person to take the pictures."

"She's never gonna let this go"

"Suck it up"

"Involving her won't make it easier" she chuckles

"She's great, Alex and you know it. Now stop being so boring and be fun" I push her knee lightly, ignoring the small wave of shock that was sent through my body at the contact.

She cocks a brow in response and a deadly smirk crosses her face, "Trust me, babe, I can be _very_ fun"

A blush reaches my cheeks and it's no longer the fire making me hot. She moves forward on her hands and knees, pushing back on my shoulders lightly signaling for me to lay down. Her gaze never leaves my eyes, but mine never leave her lips. It's a standoff between us, seeing who is going to jump first. The air is electric around us, the pull between us stronger than the magnets you played with as a kid that made that loud vibrating clacking sound when they collided together. Her hair is to one side blocking the world around us. The fire casts a glow on her flawless skin and silky hair. The raven locks and emerald irises sparkling in the light.

She leans down but not close enough to touch. If I picked my head up not even an inch our lips would meet, but I'm not sure I want to break the spell that has frozen us in time. Her voice is velvet and deep, "I'll just have to remind you again how much fun I can be…"

Her eyes cast down to my lips and I close my eyes in anticipation of the sweltering kiss that always leaves me breathless… but it never comes. I open my eyes to look up at the ceiling instead of her and sit back up to see her sitting crossed legged again giving me the most pleased, cocky smirk I have ever seen

I glare at her, "What the fuck"

"Not so fun being teased is it, princess" she says smugly

"God, you're such an ass. And y'know I was actually going to tell you that Nicky doesn't have to be there, but now she's definitely coming"

"You're such a bad liar! She was coming whether or not I gave you a taste of your own medicine"

I scoff, but a small smile makes it way to my lips, "Whatever. It wasn't cool and you know it"

"It also wasn't cool when you just dropped your towel on the ground and never picked it up"

My eyes shift over to the hallway to see the small white towel laying on the ground from where it dropped from my body. I was too caught up in the moment to even think about it. So, without hesitation I stand up, a little wobbly due to the wine, but I manage to make it to the towel and pick it up.

"Because my whole thought process of dropping this on the ground was to be _uncool_ " I say holding up the slightly damp fabric

She doesn't say anything. She just stares at me or the towel, but I can't tell. Both my eyebrows nearly reach my hairline, "Well…where do you want the towel"

A toothy smile adorns her face, "Just throw it in the bathroom. I'll get it later"

I roll my eyes before doing just that. Passing the clock I realize it's already 12am. I didn't know how fast time could fly by when you're completely engrossed in a conversation. Or when you're just insanely and deeply in love with someone…It feels like only a moment even though it's be a couple hours. The slap in the face about the time instantly made me realize how tired I actually am.

Coming back into the room I see her facing away looking out the window at the city. Sneaking up behind her as silent as I can be, I crouch down and cover her eyes with my hands, "Hey, how's the view?"

Her body doesn't flinch and I feel the smile on her face, "Well, it _was_ pretty nice but I don't know about now"

I take my hands off her eyes and round her so I'm sitting across from her again, "I don't know if I'd call that," I point to the window where you can see the city still buzzing with life sits behind me, "nice"

"No, it is nice. But you should already know that my current view is a lot better"

A hot and dark blush covers my cheeks and I turn my head away to hopefully help it stop. I don't say anything, but the shy smile on my face says it all.

"You ready for bed, kid?" she asks

"I'm staying here?" I question

"You are if you want to. I don't want you anywhere else tonight"

I break out into a megawatt grin, "That sounds…perfect"

 **Let me know any more ideas that you guys have for future chapters and what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow I am so sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was difficult for me to write and I had probably rewritten it 3 times before somewhat being satisfied with it. It is longer to make up for the time it took me to update. You guys are truly amazing and it is because of your support and your reviews that I continue writing. So please, please tell me what you all think. Enjoy!**

Laying next to her, only having to reach out maybe a few inches to touch and feel her is exactly what I want but I never knew I needed it. She's laying on her side facing me, eyes glistening in the moon light and an arm on my waist keeping me close. Everything is quiet, it's dark and I can faintly see the features on her skin.

"I'm not going to call, Nicky y'know. I just wanted to mess with you" I whisper not wanting to speak too loudly when the world around us seems asleep.

Her hand squeezes my waist and a tired smile sketches her face, "You better be. I realized that I want this to be a private memory. We can think of it as a date."

"I like the sound of that, but do you know what sounds even better right now?"

"Hm?"

"Sleeping and not worrying about anything tomorrow" a tired smile matches hers and it's such an innocent yet strong moment for the both of us that I can feel the swelling of my heart send pulses all the way to the tips of my toes and fingers.

"Yea," she closes her eyes and cups my jaw before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "I like that plan"

I let out a faint laugh before turning over so my back is against her front. I fell her pull me closer to her and her fingers move the hair off my neck. Her lips lightly peck the back of my neck as my hand covers hers on my stomach. This is now my favorite place to be.

xxx

Goosebumps rise on my arm and a soft breath of air rhythmically blows onto the back of my neck, but every now and then again get replaced with lips that leaves a slightly colder feeling on my skin when they pull away. My eyes have yet to open but a smile has already made its way on my face.

"That feels nice" I manage to croak out, my voice thick with sleep

"yea," her hand leaves a trail of bumps going down from my shoulder to my fingers before sliding beneath my shirt and tracing the skin of my taut stomach, "and what about this", a single finger goes up the middle of my torso, between my breasts, and then moving along the waistband of the shorts.

My hips buck at her movements and I feel her breathy chuckle. I turn over quickly catching her off guard when I lay over her, an arm on either side of her head and a knee on each side of her waist.

"I figured something out for today"

She cocks a brow in response waiting for me to continue

"There's a whole storage room of old outfits and clothing that anyone can use at any time. Sophia told me about it"

She breaks out in a toothy grin before lifting up without warning, cupping my jaw before colliding her lips into mine. My body sinks back and my fingers absentmindedly run through her hair, my nails lightly scratching her scalp. She's sitting up now with me in her lap, her hands holding onto my waist keeping me there. I hum against her mouth relishing in the warmth spreading throughout my body, starting at where her hands make contact with my hips.

I didn't even know she flipped our position and that I'm now laying on my back. There's no rush or any dire need to rush. We take our time, taking in everything we feel with each movement of the tongue and lips. Her teeth nibble at my bottom lip, pulling it in her mouth every once in a while before soothing it over with her tongue. I lay my head back against the pillow and wipe my lower lip with my thumb, "How'd you learn to kiss like that?"

She smirks arrogantly, "What can I say. Practice makes perfect babe"

"And how did you end up being such a smug asshole" I joke

Her head dips below my jaw and she bites playfully at my skin causing me to yelp unexpectedly, "Ow, hey!"

"Oops, my bad" she says smugly. And she fucking smirks

"Oh, you fucking—" I say teasingly before wrestling her off me. She fights back and we roll around on the bed trying to dominate the other. She pulls my arm forward when I'm on my hands and knees, causing me to fall on my face into the mattress. It gives her time to flip me over and hold both my hands above my head.

This lightness between us quickly diminishes the second our eyes meet and we focus on the other while quietly panting. Her pupils dilate and everything we just experienced got thrown out the window and exploding in through the door is this sexual intensity that has built up for god knows how long. I don't know how we always get caught in these moments together but it's undeniable how powerful this energy courses through every cell in our body.

"What now?" I ask not sure what I really want the answer to be

She doesn't reply immediately. Her breathing calms down before she leans down and whispers hotly into my ear before kissing where my cheekbone meets my ear, "Now…we get out of bed before I have time to lock us in here for the entirety of the day"

I recover quickly and push off her and spring towards the door, instantly opening it to try and physically release all the sexual tension. I look back for a second and notice she's still laying in the same position head hanging down towards the mattress. Her eyes are closed and I see her breathing in and out in some sort of way as if she's trying to regain her composure. I smile to myself before walking into the kitchen and start finding something to make for us.

Xxx

Opening the fridge I feel her standing in the kitchen rather than see her so I call over my shoulder, "Is it okay if I use stuff in her to make some omelets?"

"Yea, use whatever" coming up behind me she leans over reaching in front of me to grab the carton of orange juice, her other hand holding on to my side and sneakily going under my shirt to touch my bare skin.

I sucked in air through my teeth and moved to the stove and grabbing a pan off one of the hooks on the wall. Breakfast and the time it took getting ready for the shoot was excruciatingly difficult for the both of us. We tease one another constantly, trying to force the other to take the final step and do something about this built up craving.

We decided on simple make up and just curling our hair into waves. Her hair was flipped over on one side that is sexier than I care to admit. Making our way into Sophia's clothing room, I shuffled through the clothes until I found something perfect. I smile deviously and toss the clothes into her hands.

"This is what we're wearing?" she asked skeptically

I cross my arms and grab the hem of my t-shirt and tug it over my head. "Yep. Now strip" I smirk and pull down the leggings she let me borrow. We have seen and touched and kissed every inch of the other's body but it still sends a chill through my spine when her eyes glue themselves to my body. Without hesitating, I unclasp my bra and let it fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"You're supposed to be changing" I remind her, pulling on a white tank top that has more of a v-neck dip in the front. I then grab the light-wash denim shorts and pull them up my legs, "Or do you need some help?" I step to her

Her head snaps up from my body before her signature smirk appears on her face, "You don't want a show?"

I reach up and begin unbuttoning her red flannel shirt revealing a skin tight black cami, "Shows are always nice but we can save that for later" I suggest pushing the fabric off her shoulders. I lean in and graze my lips across her cheek leading to her ear, "Hurry up and get dressed. I wanna get started"

With that I leave her in the room and make my way into the studio turning on the lights and putting the camera on the tripod and opening the laptop. Alex walks in a cropped denim button down that matches the wash of my shorts. The bottom is tied and shows off her taut muscles. She doesn't have a bra on either and the top is not leaving too much to the imagination. Traveling down her body, she also has on dark jeans that are skin tight. Hell, she might as well painted them on.

"You're lucky this was a deal because there's no way in hell I would ever wear this for anyone"

"Oh shut up. Can you set up all this stuff, I don't know what I'm doing."

She chuckles and steps up to the laptop. She turns around and starts fidgeting with the camera, setting up some timer. I don't really know what she's doing but it doesn't take her more than a couple minutes to have everything mostly ready.

"Okay, now we can control when the camera snaps the photo by just adjusting this here." I watch her navigate her way effortlessly on the computer.

She steps back, "I set it to take ten photos with a five second interval. Now I know I usually tell you what to do, but how do you want us for this first set?" she asks

I look around the studio until I find two blocks of wood that we use as small platforms to add to model's height. One is slightly taller than the other to act as a step almost. I place them in the middle of the set before putting one foot on each one. We don't have any shoes on, but we don't need it because we angled it to shoot above our feet.

"You're going to be standing right next to me and put your arm around my waist and your other on your hip. Start the camera and I'll guide you through it"

She shakes her head with a beautiful smile revealing her teeth and that warmth she always manages to make me feel when she's around arises again. She walks back to me after starting the shots that is delayed 20 seconds before it really gets going.

Instinctually her arm snakes around my waist and her hand rests barely above my back pocket. Her body leans into mine and our faces get closer together.

"Like this?" she asks

"Perfect" I look at her just as the flash goes off indicating the beginning of the set

I lean my elbow on her back shoulder and turn more towards the camera. She smirks at me when her hand sits in my back pocket. The flash goes off again and she drops her head, kissing my neck. A childish smile plasters my face and I drop my head back laughing at her antics. _Flash._ We aren't paying attention to the camera anymore although our bodies are still somewhat facing the lens.

I wrap my arms around her neck and face her directly, stepping down off the platforms. Her eyes are hooded as she looks longingly at my lips. I smile and look at hers as well and the flash goes off again. Forgetting about the camera and the shoot I close the little distance between us, pushing my body flush against hers and kiss those oh too inviting lips. _Flash._

It's a simple yet strong kiss that took her a beat to react to as I caught her off guard. I don't pull away until another flash goes off.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep doing that" both her thumbs press on my hips and her fingers slide underneath my top. _Flash._

I hook two fingers in the belt loop of her jeans and give it a small tug. _Flash._ "Maybe if you stop giving me that look I'll consider it"

Tilting her head to the side and cocking a brow, she forms the smirk that I'm referring to. "I don't give you any type of look"

" _That_ look you jackass" my hand flattens on her chest right above her breasts and she looks down at it without altering her expression. _Flash_.

Her eyes flick over to the camera before resting back on me with a playful glint within them. Without warning she bends down and picks me up, forcing my legs to wrap around her so I don't fall. _Flash. Flash. Flash_

"ALEX!" I yelp, "Put me down!"

She carries me over to the small couch at the side of the set before practically dropping me on the cushions. I look up at her as she climbs on top of me holding her upper body on her elbows on either side of my shoulders.

"So are those pictures gonna end up as the mosaic backdrop during the catwalk?" her hands slide under my shirt stroking every inch of skin of my torso

"Some of them—oh—are but we are taking more shots today" I nearly moan

"More pictures huh? Sounds greedy" her lips finally make contact with my jaw and she continues down neck

"What can I say? I like playing dress up"

"Hm, well if you're gonna be greedy I'm gonna make you pay for it" she rasps and before I open my mouth to question it her fingers squeeze my sides and she starts tickling me

I burst into laughter, "AL! Oh my go—stop!"

"Make me" she dares but only continues torturing me in the one of the best ways

"Okay! O— Ahhh! Alexxxx, please" my hands try to stop hers but her body pins me down and my efforts are pointless

"Hey, not lesbians!" the distinct voice of Nicky Nichols interrupts us and I feel the heat instantly rush to my cheeks.

"Nicky" Alex says bluntly, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The bushy red head breaks out into a shit eating grin, "I could ask _you_ the same question, Stretch" she turns to me, "Hey, blondie. Vause tell you about a fake photoshoot to get in your pants, eh?"

"Fuck off, Nicky!" Alex tries to say seriously but the smirk on her face shows she is liking the banter, "We're a little busy here"

She holds up her hands in mock surrender, "Don't mind me, just came to pick up my camera I left. But I got a question for you now that we're both here"

Alex cocks an eyebrow and finally removes her hand from underneath my shirt and sits up, "Ah, don't mind us Nick. We weren't doing anything important" the sarcasm dripping from her mouth

"Well I didn't see any ones' heads between the other legs so there isn't anything important going on. Damn Vause, have you lost your touch?" she waggles her brows

"Uh Nicky" I say grabbing her attention as I sit up, "Could you just ask the fucking question we have to get back to work" I nod towards the set

"Ohh, I see." She looks both of us up and down, "Looks like Chapman has made you soft, Stretch. Getting you to model and all. Nice tits by the way"

Alex scoffs and stands up, "Jesus, Nichols, ask the damn question" she laughs

"What exactly are you guys shooting for? Last time I checked, Vause never gets in front of the camera"

I stand up and start walking to the laptop to show her some of the pictures, "You know last year you had pictures of you and Lorna displayed when she was on the catwalk for the big Gala. I figured I wanted something similar to that and Alex said she would help" I smirk

"Damn, she has you that whipped? Never would have thought I would see the day" her mouth gapes open in fake shock

"Keep your mouth shut you fucker." She turns to me and I flick my eyes down to the laptop and pretend to look at pictures as they unknowingly drop their voices to a still audible level, "She doesn't have me _whipped_ , you demented idiot. I'm just helping her out"

"Helping her out?" Nicky asked skeptically, "I don't believe it, not for one second"

I decide to chime in and jab at Alex a bit. Give her a taste of her own teasing medicine, "She's doing it as part of a deal with me. She owes me. Since you really wanted to know, now you can grab your camera and go. We have a lot to do today" I say cheekily

"Fine" she shakes her head with a small chuckle, "I'll talk to you later stretch." She heads towards the door, "Oh, and Blondie…your tits look nice in that shirt too" then she opens the door and leaves

Pulling up the pictures I scroll through the 10 we just took and wow. Just wow. The candid shots are the best intensity and tension. You can see all the want between the two of us. The more staged ones hold a certain sexiness to them though.

Two hands hold my waist and a chin rests on my shoulder, turning into my neck to lay soft, ghostly kisses, "Ignore Nicky, she's an ass"

I giggle at Alex's tenderness, "No I like the relationship you two have. It's actually entertaining"

"I though she was never gonna leave" she mumbles behind my ear

"I am definitely using the majority of these photos, but I want more so let's go see what gems Sophia has been hiding" grabbing her hand I pull her with me to the set clothes, sifting through boxes and hangers until I find something perfect.

Holding them up to Alex I ask, "What do you think of these"

She smiles amusedly at the clothes in my arms, "That's definitely more like it, kid"

I chuck her outfit at her chest before stripping out of what I already have on. I pull up the black leather pants and swiftly throw over the skin tight black tube top that reveals just a little bit skin before expertly sliding on a black leather jacket and a pair of black heeled boots. I run my hand through my hair and sit in the make up chair. My makeup is more bold but it's light giving off a more innocent look.

Alex, on the other hand, is wearing black skinny jeans, biker boots, a white sheer top that dips low on her chest. And on top she has on a black leather jacket that's similar to mine. I sit Alex down wanting to do her makeup dark and really capture her enigmatic and charming aura. Eyeliner, slight contour, rosy lip color, smoky eyeshadow, and then I'm done. I tousle her hair a little bit more and put on a black choker to give off the perfect badass biker look.

"Have I told you how well you pull off that look" she says

Standing in front of her, leaning downwards so we are face to face as I finish up her makeup I actually look at her and bite my lower lip, "You've mentioned it before"

"So, what's idea with this set and please tell me it's the last one"

"Just a little contrast shoot. Y'know the pure and the corrupted"

A breathy chuckle escapes her lips, "Corrupted, huh? That's a new one"

I peck her cheek and stand up straight, "It's what we call the dark, broody, and mysterious badass model in shoots like this"

A smug expression frames her face, "So is this the typical 'bad boy, or in this case _girl_ , corrupts the possibly not so innocent girl next door"

"It's whatever you want to call it, Vause, but you and I both know I was never that innocent" I say as I make my way out back to the set

She follows me out and stands in front of the laptop altering how the white background looks in the picture. She changed it to a gradient ash gray that's the lightest in the center and gradually darkens on the perimeter of the picture. Then she stands in front of the back drop waiting for me to press the camera to start the set.

Looking at her in her glammed up, yet still typical Alex Vause look, I notice she's missing something that's really going to make these pictures amazing, but first I have to see what she thinks.

"Hey, I have an idea for you in this set"

"Yea, what is it?" she asks

"If we're going for the good girl gone bad, what do you think about one or two marks on your neck for some of the shots?" I hesitate

One dark brow raises high, but the corner of her lip curls in amusement, "You want to mark me for the pictures?"

"Yes. No, I don't know. I just thought that it would be a slightly different and more bold take on the whole thing. And I can use makeup to make it look real because if I did it…it might come off as too much…"

Alex slowly walks up to me and leans in really close, grazing my ear with her lips. Vanilla and leather invade my senses nearly clouding every coherent thought. Her voice is hushed and raspy, "I've always had a thing for girls that bite"

My eyes close as she leans back and stares right at me. I'm met with dark forest green eyes that look ready to devour me. I breath in covering up my nerves with a confident smirk, "I promise I won't bite too hard. Have to save the real fun for later"

"We'll see about that" she places her hands on my waist, "But please tell me you aren't marking me high on my neck" she whispers with a blinding smile

I shake my head, "No, I'll use make up for the higher one, but…" I dip my head below her jaw and plant small kisses along her neck before reaching her collar bone. Her head falls back a little and I can't stop the curl of my lips at her reaction, which is really turning me on right now if I have to be honest. I suck at the skin, gently at first, but I bite down and pull it slightly into my mouth watching the mark flower into a very dark reddish bruise.

Pleased with my work and the effect I had on her I step to the side pulling her with me and stop her in the middle of the set and twist her body the way I want. The mark is on full display and I couldn't be happier. Standing by her side I place one hand on the lapel of her jacket and the other in front of my mouth in an innocent yet slightly devious way.

"Just smirk like you took the virginity of the pastor's daughter" I joke

"Not a problem"

 _Flash._ Change pose slightly. _Flash_

I only set the camera for two pictures because I have many ideas for this set. "First thing, I need to make a mark higher on your neck so let's do that. Do you smoke?"

"Uh I used to a lot, but now I only do it every once in a while?"

"Do you have any with you or here? Or even the fake ones that create vapor? I have another idea"

She sits down in the chair and I start grabbing the colors and brushes I need, "I figured small little tricks with the smoke, like a thick cloud escaping your mouth could be a really interesting aesthetic. And the marks give it that little extra rebelliousness. What do you think?" I finish the lighter mark on her neck and step out of her way in the mirror

"Not bad, who knew you had all these tricks and ideas up your sleeve. But if you really want the best effect, lift your shirt up a few more inches."

I scrunch up my shirt like she said and she drops to her knees and grabs each of my hips before sucking on the exposed skin. Leaving a small, yet very visible dark mark just above the waistline of my pants, she gets up and walks out the door. She comes back a minute later holding up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Usually I don't condone smoking in here but since it's only one or two I'll make an exception. For you"

"So charitable" I cup her face and kiss her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses back harder wanting more

I pull back, smile etched across my face, my thumbs stroking her cheeks, and my forehead resting against hers, "Let's hurry this up. I have one more thing I want to do today after this shoot"

We walk back onto the set but instead of just standing there, I have her lean against the back drop, one unlit smoke in her mouth. Turning on an 8 picture set with 10 second intervals, I start the camera. I place my elbow on her shoulder and rest my head on my hand that's pushing through my hair. My thumb in the front pocket of my pants and I'm looking at Alex and she lights the cigarette, puts the lighter in her pocket, and inhales deeply before billowing out a cloud of smoke while looking directly at the camera and winking with impeccable timing. _Flash._

We both laugh as I try to wave the smoke away, leaving only a faint fog behind. She takes another drag, this time facing me. She opens her mouth and the smoke slowly rolls out. I lean in, not too close to cloud my face, but close enough to tilt my head upward towards her lips. Her free hand holds onto my waist. _Flash_

This time, I take the cigarette and hold it between my lips, not breathing in the smoke just yet. I lean back against the wall, legs crossed. Alex pulls out a cigarette of her own and lights it. Leaning back next to me in a similar stance, yet exuding a completely different aura. We both inhale and our heads fall back against the wall as the smoke floats into the air above us. _Flash_

"Didn't catch you for a smoker, Chapman"

"I've lived more than you think, Vause"

Our heads are turned towards each other, a matching lopsided smile plastered on our faces. We look down at our hands before lacing our fingers together. _Flash_.

Tilting to the side, Alex places a lingering kiss on my cheek and deciding on the bold approach I hold the still barely lit cigarette in my mouth and wink at the camera. _Flash_. I turn my head and crash our lips together. Her mouth tastes like smoke and I've never liked it before this very moment. It could be the nicotine, but this addiction and need to continue kissing her…I've already felt it before. With her. Nicotine isn't the drug I'm addicted to. I'm addicted to Alex Vause like she's the most intoxicating and satisfying and pleasurable drug there is. _Flash_

She cups my jaw and ghosts the pad of her thumb on my skin, "God, you're beautiful…Where the hell have you been?" She asks with such vulnerability that it reaches her eyes and is written all across her face. It's in this moment she finally admitted to herself that she loves me. My cheeks are flushed a light pink and my mouth is opened slightly in shock at this nonverbal admittance. _Flash_.

"I'm right here" I barely choke out as I wrap my hand around her wrist delicately. Blue meets green again and I can tell by the air around us that everything has changed. The electricity between us has heightened, the fire within us is rising, and the tension keeping us from ripping these clothes off in 5 seconds has stretched to one single strand, barely holding on for dear life.

Our gaze is no longer only primal. It's love and affection and need for the other person to be as close as humanly possible this very second, yet we keep it together. The final flash going off as a reminder that this distance no longer _has_ to be kept. But we stand her anyways, cigarettes long forgotten on the stone floor and every doubt we have ever had simply vanishes with the final wisps of smoke.

 **Leave your comments below!**

 **Coming up next is Alex's individual photographer showing and then the big gala. If you guys have anything you want to see just let me know and I'll do my best to work it into the story. Thank you I love you all! - rjl**


	21. Chapter 21

**ATTENTION: please read**

 **I'm not sure if any of you know, but about a month ago there was a school shooting at Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida. 17 teens were killed by a previous attending student who was able to legally purchase a semi-automatic AR-15.**

 **Being a high school student not even a few hours away really impacted me and my fellow classmates. A fire alarm went off a week after this tragedy and everyone in my school was filled with fear, waiting to hear gunshots.**

 **I am taking action with my school to march and protest and actively fight against our government who has done nothing to prevent such tragedies involving a semi-automatic weapon, such as the Las Vegas concert, the Orlando nightclub, an elementary school in Newtown, Conn, a Texas church, and now a high school.**

 **If anyone wants to know any information regarding what they can do to enact change in our unfocused government and actually make a change, direct message me and I will provide details about the upcoming marches to honor the 17 lives lost and peacefully protest for gun reform.**

 **I apologize for the long wait, but I needed time to deal with this and figure out what needs to be done next. I'm not too proud of this chapter due to my emotional state, but I hope you all enjoy!**

It's the night of Alex's gallery showing and I'm currently getting ready. After our own private day together at the studio, we didn't end up in bed. I think it's nice that we aren't rushing anything and are giving each other time to figure out this connection between us, but that doesn't mean we don't want to. Some clothes came off, I admit, but our actions were stalled by John needing to meet up that evening to discuss my progress at Diamond and my next move.

Walking out of the elevator I see John waiting by the front doors in a black suit.

"Well, look at you Bennett. Who knew you could clean up this nicely" I give him a hug

"Hey! I happen to look nice everyday" he mocks offense, "You, on the other hand, need a little help every so often"

I shove his shoulder, "Oh shut up and let's go, I don't want to be late"

He holds open the door and offers his hand, "After you"

xxx

I step out of the car onto the sidewalk in front of a huge building made mostly of windows. I can't see through the glass but I can already see how big the gallery is through the front doors that are held open by two men. It's a closed gallery showing that's not open to the public, but that's only because Alex's work is not just for show.

Crossing the threshold, I'm met with walls that stretch a while down filled with photographs. I recognize pictures of waterfalls in Hawaii and the cities of Turkey. There's people and nature and close ups of leaves. It's spectacular. John and I stand in the doorway in awe of her work.

"Wow." Is all John says, his eyes wide in amazement

Looking around I see her. "Wow" She's facing away from me, her hair cascades down her back in loose curls. It's a dark contrast from the red dress she's wearing that stops below half of her thighs. It's not a skin-tight dress but it shows off every perfect curve of her body. I know it's cheesy, but she's the masterpiece in this entire gallery.

I'm not sure who she's talking to but before I'm able to greet her, Daya is in front of us with a beautiful smile on her face, "Mind if I steal your date?"

"He is all yours" I smile back, "He's a little too clingy for me"

"I'm going to try and not take offense to that" he holds out his hand to Daya, "Let's take a look and leave Chapman here all by her lonesome"

Shoving his shoulder playfully I push him more into the gallery, "Fuck off, John"

"Easy" he laughs as he takes Dayanara's hand and begins walking with her down the first wall.

Turning back, Alex is still where I saw her but she's no longer talking to anyone so I head over to her. She's looking at a beach in Greece. It's from the top of a cliff and the water's so clear that you can see the rocks at the bottom effortlessly.

Coming up to her side I speak up, "I never thought I would see the day where Alex Vause wears a dress"

She turns to me and breaks out into a huge grin, "Hey, I figured I might as well match the art" she says smirking, "But I'm really glad you came, Pipes" the sincerity in her voice and the genuine smile on her face still makes my heart beat faster.

"Of course I'm here. This is…incredible Alex, I love every piece. Well, at least the ones I've seen so far"

"Have you seen the back yet? That's where my favorite and best pieces are"

"What are we waiting for then" I grab her hand and start heading through the gallery.

We take our time looking at every picture and every now and then some people talk to her about her work and offer her more work opportunities. It's insane how popular she is in the photography world. I've always heard of the name Alex Vause, but it never struck me how well known it really was.

For some time we talked with Nicky while we made our way to the final photos, which consist of only people or individual models. Nicky starts chatting with Mark Holland, a celebrity amongst every type of artist, and calls Alex over.

She pulls me in close, "Would you excuse me for a minute, I need to go play hostess"

And with that, she places a lingering kiss on my cheekbone near my ear, sending electric shocks through my body even by such an innocent gesture.

I continue looking at the pieces, but when I get to the last two photos my heart stops. The first I remember is from my very first day. I'm on the ground, looking downward but you can still see my face. There's a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips and the faintest blush is seen on my cheeks as I look at the floor.

The second photo, and the very last photograph of the entire gallery, takes all the air out of my lungs. I'm smiling with my teeth exposed and dimples present. I'm laying in bed with the sheet covering my naked body. It's not a racy picture, not by any definition. My eyes are closed and I was laughing and I can tell by the open curtains of the room that it's Alex's room and there's a storm raging outside. It's a simple photo but the moment she captured…it was special. My skin is glowing and my golden hair is splayed on the pillow, but I can feel the emotion and happiness just by looking at it.

It's difficult to put into words what this picture means because it means everything. That night was so carefree and light and amazing, but it's also the night (I didn't realize it at the time) where I found myself falling hard for Alex Vause. She must have been in the other room and I closed my eyes and she made a joke about going out in the rain to be a cliché. But of course, she continued to say that it will make me twice as wet as I had just been. However, this moment, while small and to outsiders, unimportant, was so beautiful.

And then I look at the title and small epigraph: My light in a dark storm

"So what do you think" I hear from behind me the same husky voice I long to hear every day

I sense her presence and feel the radiated heat coming from her body. The tone in her voice is almost nervous though; it's vulnerable. My body twists around and my assumptions were true because I'm met with soft eyes, not hidden by her signature frames. She didn't have them on earlier so I guess she's wearing contacts, but not having that shield to hide the feelings and emotions in her shimmering orbs is a gift. I love when she has on her glasses, but I have to say that when she pushes them up on her head or takes them off, revealing a truly unobstructed view, the nerves vibrating in my body stutter.

She's waiting for an answer and I give her one. Without warning or any indication of my movements, I place each of my hands on her face and practically lunge at her. I catch her off guard, but it doesn't take long before she's kissing me back. Pulling back in less than a minute I whisper, "You're such a creep" and I peck her lips before backing out of her arms with a satisfied smirk.

"So I've been told" she licks her lips and laughs… and my god... I could listen to that sound every day… I want to hear that beautiful laugh every day because it's not something I don't think I'll ever get tired of. I know I never would

"But really, I want to know what you think" her hand reaches out and takes mine, her thumb gently stroking my knuckles

"I figured that kiss would have answered that but I guess I need to up my game" I laugh and step closer, "But I really do love it. I thought you were just joking when you said some of my photos would end up here. They're truly wonderful, Alex"

"Piper, wi—" she gets cut off by a woman walking very fast with a frightening rage in her eyes and a booming voice

"What the fuck, Alex! You could hardly stay away from other chicks, but now all of a sudden you're taking pictures of them for your gallery and being all smutty with this blonde whore?!"

My mouth is agape and Alex held onto my wrist and took a step towards the angry woman, putting herself slightly more in front of me. Alex's expression turns stone cold, "Sylvie, I swear to god if you don't stop right now—"

 _Psycho Sylvie?!_

"You'll do what?"

"How the fuck did you even get in here. Jesus, you're crazy! Piper, go get security"

Great. She turns to me and looks me up and down, "Piper Chapman. I heard of you. New York's next up and coming top young model. You got talent, but clearly you're as stupid as you are waspy; Don't you know by now, honey? Alex moves from one model to the next, not giving a fuck about anything else besides satisfying her libido."

"Get out of here, Sylvie, or would you like me to get security to throw you out" Alex seethes and is now standing in between the two of us.

"All those nights you told me how much you care and one night after this interim model joined Diamond for only ONE shoot, you jumped into bed with her, but not after you FUCKED the other one first!"

I speak up and push Alex back so that I'm the one right in front of her, "Oh, please Sylvie! Will you just shut the hell up. Yes, she is a player, everyone knows that. She doesn't commit to a single person and she bounces between women. Don't _you_ know that by now?! Sylvie, my heart is with you… She's hot. She's read everything. And she's charming and confident and mysterious and we both know what she's like in bed… She's easy to fall for, trust me I _know_ , but she fucks you over, and you knew exactly what you were getting into when you involved yourself with her. Alex and I, are not together. We are not a couple, we are not attached to only each other, there is no commitment, you got that? That's not something she wants and you should respect that and stop being so selfish!" the blood in my veins are bubbling and my words are sharp, "So do us all a favor and march that bitchy ass out of this building before I take it upon myself to do it"

"Fine!" she throws her hands up in exasperation, "But when she breaks your heart, which she will… just know that you shouldn't expect anything less."

"Hey! She is not the problem so don't you dare blame her for not wanting what you want!" I yell and step towards her

She doesn't say anything, instead her arm winds backwards and is thrusted at me. Her knuckles collide with my face, causing my entire body to stagger backwards. My hand holds my cheek from where she punched me and I look towards Alex who is now forcefully pushing Sylvie back and calling two big guards over to escort her out.

"Fuck" I mutter as a few droplets of blood smear on my hand.

"Pipes," Alex asks, one hand on my waist and the other on my arm, "hey, are you okay?"

I look up at her, her eyes pooling with concern that it nearly breaks my heart, "No, I'm not okay. She punched me in the face"

"Shit, Piper, I'm so sorry." A guy hands her a bag of ice that she hands to me. I hold it to my face and suck in air between my teeth, wincing in pain. "I should have stopped her I—" my clean hand rests on her cheek while I shush her

"No I'll be _fine_ , Alex. This is not your fault. I went off and got punched because I made that decision. None of this was your fault, okay?"

Her hand squeezes my waist and she nods. I can see her searching for answers in my eyes, but there's nothing to tell.

"Come on, I'll take you home"

"You don't have to do that," I laugh lightly "I'm a big girl"

"I want to"

"Are you sure? It's an important event an—" my eyes wander around the room as people are already forgetting the scene

" _I_ _want to_ " she repeats

I look at her for a second, "Okay then, let's go"

Alex drives me back to my place, quickly getting an icepack, cleaning stuff for the cut, and some pain pills once we get inside and sit down on the couch, "Alright, let me see this" she takes the small towel away from my face and holds my head still by placing her palm on the side of my jaw, fingers curling on the back of my neck. Her thumb strokes my cheek so tenderly and her eyes are flooded with so much worry and care that I have to close my eyes for a moment and compose myself.

I think I'm falling in love with her… I know that I love her, regardless if we have only known each other for almost 2 months, but I think I'm _in_ love with her. Now, I have no actual clue what love is; I'm 23. How are you supposed to know what love is and what being in love is like at only 23? But I think I am in love…

"This is gonna sting a little, okay Pipes, but I have to clean the wound"

I open my eyes and nod before she wets the cotton ball with the medicine and applies it to the cut. I wince, but it only burns for a couple minutes. She finishes cleaning the cut and puts a bandage on it and holds the ice pack over my eye.

"You know what I said to Sylvie earlier, I didn't want it to seem like you were awful for not wanting a relationship with anyone. I just wanted her to stop talking about you like that"

"I know" she looks down

My hand hold onto her wrist that's still cupping my jaw, "What you did doesn't matter to me anymore. You have shown me a completely different side of you that's nothing like what she said"

"I still hurt you, Piper—"

"You hurt me because we didn't want the same things. That is not your fault so please stop punishing yourself when you actually have no reason to be sorry"

She sighs and drops her hand to my knee, "So, you're okay with the whole thing? You're okay with not being in a relationship and not being committed and being with other people?"

My gaze drops to her hand slowly stroking my knee. Of course I'm not okay with it; who would be okay with not being with the person you love? I don't give her an answer right away until I figure out how to sound genuine when I tell her I'm okay with it. But instead she speaks up again, "I'm going to take that as a no since I can see the gears turning in your head trying to figure out how to make me believe your answer" she chuckles

Snapping my head up I scrunch my eyebrows together, "How the hell did you know that?!"

She starts laughing, "Because I know you, Piper. You're like an open book to me"

"Then why even ask if you already knew the answer?" I mumble

"I wanted to hear you admit it." She pauses, "You're not okay with being fuck buddies even though it was always more than that. You're not okay with the fact that I am under no obligation to only be with you even though I haven't even thought of anyone else since we met. You're not okay with the fact that I am a closed book even though you see me in better light than anyone ever has. And you're definitely not okay with not being able to let everyone else know that I'm all yours even though you know I am" she pauses again and licks her lips, "And with you it isn't like what I did with all these girls before. I didn't care about them. I wanted to know you and I ended up in a place I never thought I would be. I think about you all the time and if you were with someone else, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it because I didn't tell you or show you how not okay I would be with that."

I open my mouth but close it again, really struggling on what to say and again she fills in the silence, "What I'm saying is that I think I'm ready to give us a real shot. I'm not okay with the fact that anyone can have you because they won't be able to give you what you deserve, and I don't even know if I deserve you or if I'm enough for you, but I want to seriously try…So, Piper Chapman, will you be my girlfriend?"

I feel my lips spreading into a huge smile, "Yeah"

"Yes?" she raises her eyebrows

"Yes, you idiot!" I throw my arms around her. All the pain suddenly vanishes because all I can think about is that Alex is my girlfriend. She is mine and I love her and that's all that matters right now. I forget the sting and the ache around my eye and cheek, I forget everything that Sylvie said, I forget what time it is and what day it is because nothing else matters.

We only break apart laughing when the ice pack falls between our two bodies and raises goosebumps on our skin. She picks it up and lays down on the sofa. She rearranges some pillows and grabs the blanket and calls me over to lay down with her. I lay on the inside between her and the cushions so my good cheek is resting on her chest. My arm glides across her stomach before just resting around her torso comfortably. I feel her hold the ice pack on my swollen cheek and kiss the top of my head. With her free hand she takes the remote and puts on some random movie.

"That was a pretty epic speech there, Vause"

"Mm, well I had to make it good to sway your decision"

I nuzzle into her neck, "No you didn't… You had me the moment we met and you looked at me the way no one ever has. It gave me a feeling of inevitability and ever since then…you had me"

She holds me tighter, "Inevitable huh? I like that"

 **Announcement regarding the story: I got a few questions about the time frame of the story. Alex and Piper met early to mid-September and it has been roughly 1 and a half to 2 months. Piper did not attend last year's gala but she is apart of that industry so she did see pictures from the previous year, which is how she saw the pictures of Nicky and Lorna. This is a longer story that slows down the time, unintentionally like it is in the show.**

 **Please please please leave comments below. After what happened in Parkland, my inspiration to write is at an all time low. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or wants for upcoming chapters, just let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have the worst writer's block at the moment and I'm struggling to find ideas and inspiration to write. You all are beyond amazing for your continued support so thank you guys so much! I apologize for my absence and the lacking quality of my work. I'm trying to be better for you all so I can write to my fullest potential but life is not so easy right now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments, reviews, ideas, and/or constructive criticism. It's all greatly appreciated!**

 _Alex's POV_

In two days, I'm about to put on the Diamond Gala on for a special theme since it'll be Halloween. Nicky and I have done so much in preparation for this and I think we can both agree that it will be a really great night.

I have never been this excited for such an event. The amount of success everyone will receive is going to really push them further in their careers. And for Piper, this is going to start her career and she is going to leap right up to the top.

She's also my girlfriend now and it doesn't worry me anymore because she makes me feel free and loved like no one ever has. She has so gracefully stolen my love it's almost criminal. I haven't changed who I am, but I can see myself with her. There hasn't really been a moment in my life where I was the "girlfriend" type, but now that I'm with her, she has made me realize that love is not scary or constrictive. The only thing I'm scared about is how much I feel for her and how easily she could break my heart, but this constant ache in my heart-that only happens when I'm around her- tells me that this is worth it.

Nicky just texted saying she's coming to Diamond at 8 and I haven't gotten out of bed yet because Piper's head is currently laying on my chest, her back glowing straight through one of my very thin, white t-shirts. We definitely don't need to get up right now, but I can't lay here with her wrapped around me like this and not at least talk to her

"Pipes" I whisper in her ear and slowly stroke my hand up and down her arm.

…

Goosebumps rise in the wake of my touch and my lips uncontrollably curl into a smile.

"Pipes, get up"

"Mhmhmhgm…" her head suddenly pops up and her eyes open wide as she leans up on her elbows

"What time is it?! I have a meeting with John at 9"

She starts to crawl over me to check the alarm clock but I quickly grip her hips and pull her down when her legs are straddling my waist.

"Pipes, it's 7 you have plenty of time to meet John" she relaxes in my lap so I loosen my grip and put my hands under her shirt and I curl my fingers on her panties and tug downward.

"And Nicky isn't getting here for another hour…"

"Mmm, I see now" she grabs my wrist and slowly raises my arms to pin them above my head.

My hips buck at her taking control. She smirks in such a way that makes my heart beat harder and my core ache intensely.

"I forgot you have the libido of a teenage boy. Was last night not enough"

The night I asked her to be my girlfriend we slept together. It was long and slow and passionate and I experienced the most intense and emotional night of my life. We took our time and loved one another tortuously slow. But last night, satin scarves were used by both parties.

"It's a new day and I don't want you to leave just yet"

Her lips graze my jaw making a trail to my ear where she talks to me huskily, "All you have to do is ask babe"

"Take off your shirt"

"That doesn't sound like a question"

"That's because it wasn't. Take it off" I smirk

She leans back on her heels and slowly pulls the shirt over her head and throws it unceremoniously to the side, leaving her naked besides a thin pair of purple underwear. I reach out to pull her closer but she pushes down on my chest before placing one leg between mine. Her lips crash into mine and my fingers tangle in her blonde tresses and a low moan escapes my mouth. I can feel the pooling wetness on my thigh through her underwear and it's driving me insane.

One hand scales down her back and slips beneath her panties. I squeeze her ass which only hitches her breathing as she grinds harder. My thigh flexes so it's a more solid surface and this only encourages her more as she nips at my neck. I bring my hand to her front and rub where she needs it most. She leans up and arches her back. With her mouth agape and head craned back in pleasure I quickly grab her by the waist and flip her on her back.

Grazing my swollen lips down the middle of her body, I hook my fingers and pull her panties all the way off her legs. I take no time in delving my tongue into her core and rubbing her clit. Her moans are starting to turn into screams and she yells my name out in ecstasy after I wrap my lips around her pulsing bud and suck hard. Being able to have this effect on her and hear her intoxicating voice that echoes and vibrates to my brain, it consumes me in this state of love and bliss.

It's now after my tunnel vision that I realize her hand has been grabbing my hair in a nearly painful grip. As she comes down from her high, I kiss the inside of her thighs and then her breasts. Without warning I pull the hardened bud in between my lips and thrust two fingers in her still very wet pussy. Within the next 5 minutes, she succumbs to two more orgasms.

I lay next to her with a satisfied grin waiting for her breathing to even out.

"Fuck, that was not the plan" she says breathily

"And what plan was that?"

"Well…" she gets on her hands and knees and pulls the pillows from under my head

"Hey! I was using those" I reach for the pillows but she swats my hands away

"You really don't want those because the plan requires you to lay flat and let me treat you to something _very fun_ " her dimples appear when she smiles and she crawls up my body and then raises to her knees above my chest.

An eyebrow is raised at her actions and I can already feel the wetness smearing down my thighs, "I like where this is going"

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to"

I considered teasing her but my anticipation for what I believe is about to happen makes me close them, "Mm, yes ma'am"

Her body moves around the bed and because the room is still dark, hidden behind my curtains I wasn't aware of what she was doing. At least not until she told me to open my eyes. Her head is right above my sex. Her body leans down, her tongue lapping at my wetness, and my mouth currently sucking at her clit. My hips buck so much that she pins them down and starts to go harder and faster with both her tongue and her fingers. It's nearly shameful how quickly she made me finish...

She slides off me and we give each other time to catch our breath. Eventually she gets up and saunters over to the bathroom door. My eyes rake over her body and I quickly get up and stand in front of her. A hand on my chest stops my progression, causing me to cock my brow at her.

"Al, I really need to get ready. John is going to be pissed if I show up late because you know just what to do and say to get what you want"

We look at each other in a stand-off. I shouldn't cause her to be late but I just can't help myself around her. This industry is really hectic and crazy so I understand that my primal needs are gonna have to be pushed down for a while.

"Alright fine, I'll stop being a distraction. Go get ready" I softly kiss her on the cheek and retreat back to the bedroom and put on some clothes.

xxx

Not even 15 minutes later, Piper is rushing around the bedroom getting her stuff together. She's wearing one of my pull overs with leggings and I'm yelling goodbye when I hear the door open. I pad into the living room not paying attention and nearly fall over when Piper rushes behind, twists me around, grabs the back of my neck, and pulls me into a kiss.

My arms instinctually wrap around her waist prolonging our sweet lip lock, "I'll see you later" and then she's gone.

I walk down to the studio and open my laptop

"What's up with you, Stretch!" Nicky's booming voice causes me to look up from the screen

"Nothin, just going through these pictures for Friday"

"Bullshit. Why are you smiling like you're some teenage stoner" she stares me down before her eyes get wide, "Ah, I got it now. Blondie got you wrapped around her delicate little finger. So are you guys together now"

"You're such a dumbass"

"Don't avoid the question"

"She's my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend, huh. How is that?"

"Nothing has changed, Nick" I chuckle, "We're together and it's great, she's great…everything else is the same"

"Oh fuck, I know exactly what has changed…You love her, don't you?" her expression softens and a surreal feeling clouds around us.

I meet her eyes and almost unnoticeably nod, "Yea, I do"

Taking a deep breath, Nicky breaks out into her Cheshire cat grin and shakes my shoulder, "I never thought I'd see the day you would be domesticated"

I jab her side, "Fuck off Nichols, you were screwed the moment Lorna glanced in your direction."

"It's too fucking early for this conversation"

"You brought it up!"

She waves her hands dismissively, "Whatever, let's just look them over because we still got to meet with each of the girls walking down the catwalk about what pictures they want for the backdrop."

"Fine. The entrance is going to have dim lighting so we are gonna need…"

xxx

Roughly 6 tortuous hours later, Nicky and I decide to take a break.

"When you go to lunch with Lorna, bring these photos for her to look at and pick out the ones she wants" I hand her the folder

"Yeah, no problem. Are you meeting up with Chapman? You guys can join us if you want"

"No, she's at the Westin building right now with some of the other girls for fittings. Oh and you need to pick up the smoke machines on your way back here"

She's already skipping out the door, "Okay, got it!"

How is it that the both of us ended up falling in love with straight girls that have managed to wreck our status as badass lesbian players? Our lives consisted of being successful in our field and fucking whoever the hell we wanted because we could. And now, we both lost that title but couldn't be happier about it. Piper is more than anything I could want, intimately and personally. Somehow her libido has matched mine and I enjoy being a bottom. Don't get me wrong, I will _always_ like being the aggressor and top more, but damn that girl is sexy as hell when she's in control.

When we worked together her first day here I was captivated. She was this ethereal beauty that unknowingly carried herself with confidence and grace. I barely contained myself when I adjusted her positioning. Her eyes were so amazingly blue, filled with curiosity, wonder, and want. Her voice was like honey and her smile…her smile lit up the whole damn room and every single thought in my head just disappeared. Thinking back to that day, I realize now how fucked I was.

I want her all the time. I miss her voice and her touch and her laugh. I want to lay with her and talk and watch movies. I want to kiss her every day, every hour, and every minute. Jesus, she has made me soft, but I've never been happier. Wow I sound disgusting, but she just makes—

"You shouldn't watch porn out in the open like this. Someone could walk in any minute"

Lifting my eyes from the keyboard that I have been staring at for the past few minutes, I rake my eyes up the never ending legs of Piper Chapman.

"Wanna watch it with me?"

Her face skews up, "No thanks. I came here to give you the backdrop pictures I decided on for you to look at"

"Perfect, thank you. The fitting didn't take long" she hands me the portfolio and I set it on the table so I can face her

"It was easy and everyone worked quickly so I thought I should drop by to see if you needed help with anything."

"Well there's no work to be done right now because I'm taking a break" my body slouches

"Do you want me to grab you some lunch?"

I plop down on the couch and reach out my hand, "No. Just come here"

Taking it she sits down next to me. I crane my head back and run my hand through my hair, "I'm so fucking tired of all this planning. If I do anymore without a break my head is going to explode"

And she chuckles while sliding further towards the other end of the couch, "Here, just rest your head in my lap for a little bit and relax"

I stretch out and lay down on her lap. Her fingers slowly move through my hair, lightly scratching the scalp. My eyes close and I breathe in her scent, basking in how relaxed just being with her can make me.

"I'm gonna fall asleep so you'll have to wake me up if I doze off"

Her body shakes as she laughs while her thumb grazes over my jaw and cheek, "Damn, Al. Shut up and take a nap. I'll still be here to wake you up don't worry"

"Mmkay. 20 minutes at the most"

xxx

"Al" is the first thing hear as I slowly wake to a warm and soothing touch along my jaw

…

"Alex wake up" her voice is louder but still just as soft, "You need to get up, babe. Work awaits"

Groaning, I open my eyes. My voice is rough when I speak but I clear it as I sit up, "How long was I asleep?

"About 40 minutes. Yo—"

"40 minutes?! Pipes, why didn't you wake me sooner"

Her hand reaches out curling a lock of hair behind my ear, "I know but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Nicky called and she said she was handling Maritza and Poussey's shots"

"Really? Nicky said that?" I say skeptically

"She did. She also said that you owe her a round the next time you go out"

"That sounds more like her" I relax back into her lap, taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers, "Thank you. I feel a lot better"

A soft smile forms on her face, "Of course. I have to go meet with John, but do you want to come over later?"

"That sounds perfect" I smirk, "I have to work later, but I can be over around 8?"

Her hand caresses my jaw and she leans forward planting a sweet kiss on my lips, "Okay, babe I'll see you at 8"

 **I know it's short and not too great but please let me know what you think. I'm trying to get back on the right track for you all**


End file.
